Dark Avengers: Rise of the Black Wizard
by Spawnzilla014
Summary: In this dark crossover that takes place after the first Avengers movie, a dark demonic force rises to power and proves too much even for Earth's Mightiest Heroes. However; Spawn soon rises up, along with several other powerful anti-heroes, to fight back. But can Spawn and these Dark Avengers stand up against the powers of Hell itself? Rated M for violence, language, and gore!
1. Chapter 1

***Hello everyone! After watching the epic and awesome super hero movie The Avengers, I thought about making a darker and more violent version of it with my version of Spawn and some other characters; including a few of my own OCs and maybe even a few others from Yoshi 2.1, Tryan, and Lil Knuckles! This is going to be big, so I hope you enjoy this! Especially you Yoshi, Tryan, and Lil Knuckles! Thanks for your inspiration and I hope you like this! ;) The story goes like this: After the events of the first Avengers movie, a powerful and evil malevolent force awakens and begins to wreak absolute havoc on Earth. Much to the dismay of the Avengers and even the Earth itself, this new villain...the Black Wizard; is too powerful and demonic even for them! However, there is one particular anti-hero who is willing to stand up against this demonic force after witnessing the pure evil and brutality of the Black Wizard. He is none other than the all powerful phantom warrior Spawn, and this time...he's not alone. Joining him and forming a new group of powerful antiheroes, Spawn and the new Dark Avengers begin to fight back by doing what they do best: Beating the living crap out of the bad guys in the most violent and badass ways they possibly can! I must warn you, however; this story may get pretty violent and gruesome, and some harsh language will be used. So viewer discretion is advised! Thanks and enjoy the fanfic!***

All was quiet and calm on Earth; the Avengers had saved the day. Loki was put on Asgardian trial and imprisoned to Tartarus for life, and S.H.I.E.L.D. was now twice as busy keeping their eye on their new special force team: the Avengers. As for the personal lives of the Avengers; Tony Stark and Pepper Pots got married and rebuilt their new dream home in New York, Steve Rogers was now a world famous boxing champion, Bruce Banner was on the verge of creating a new antidote for his own gamma radiation problems, Thor was finally able to relax back home at Asgard with his family, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton became engaged after finishing up a series of their own little misadventures with the Russian Mafia, and Nick Fury was busy as a bee while working with his new apprentice Maria Hill. Everything was back to normal and things were quiet...until one night changed everything. While they were all unaware of it at that time, a horrifying and demonic force was watching them all with a keen eye and studying them. From the blackest and deepest parts of the Satanic Forest of the Carpathian Mountains, an evil demonic force watched the Avengers through a dark magic mirror in an underground lair in a deep cave. In this cave, there was nothing but pure black horror and death...and snakes. Giant, ugly, nasty looking serpents that would give even the toughest of men nightmares. "Most interesting...perhaps these fools are not as weak as I thought after all. They managed to defeat Loki and save the Earth. Perhaps I've underestimated them...hmm, it matters not. I have no time to waste anymore! I must annihilate these foolish warriors so that my plans of world destruction and conquest can be complete! It's time to step up my game!" the evil floating phantom monster growled. As he stood up, he revealed his true form. He was none other than the notorious Serpent Servant! He floated in the air like a phantom, wore demonic jewelry, had short black hair, blazing grey eyes that flickered with a faint demonic hellfire, no mouth, and serpents slithering all around his body. He was the mouth of Satan himself, and he was going to make sure that he would finally gain victory over the forces of Good and Light...and he knew just who to use as his weapon of mass destruction. "Time to visit an old friend!" the Serpent Servant growled.

He teleported away into an empty graveyard and floated towards a tomb that held the ancient saying, "Here lies the Black Wizard; the scourge of the Holy Roman Empire!". It turns out, the Black Wizard was once a terrifying threat in ancient times and nearly destroyed King Arthur's kingdom and the Holy Roman Empire. Had Ezio Auditore and King Arthur not stopped him and imprisoned him in this tomb, the Black Wizard would've easily destroyed the Ancient World. The Serpent Servant smiled evilly as he lifted his hands and began chanting an evil incantation. A dark and demonic light soon rose out of the tomb and was torn apart by massive winds, and a rotten corpse rose out of the ground. It moaned loudly as it was forced on it's feet, and the Serpent Servant intensified his chanting as he recreated the Black Wizard. The Serpent Servant gave him flesh and clothed him in black robes, and then gave him vast amounts of his own power to make him even more powerful and terrifying. After a few minutes, the Black Wizard was resurrected and full of power. A staff crusted with black diamonds and tipped with a blood stained cross appeared and the Black Wizard grabbed hold of it before staring at the Serpent Servant. "My dear old ally...how good it is to see you. How do you feel?" the Serpent Servant asked with a rasp. The Black Wizard sighed deeply and smiled wryly, though his face wasn't truly shown. The robe had a hood that covered his face almost completely, save for a shadowy outline of his mouth and nose. He appeared to be clean shaven, though somehow both very young and very old. "I feel like I could conquer an entire kingdom, my old friend. What year is it, if I may ask?" the Black Wizard replied with a thick English accent. "It is the year of the Serpent!" the Serpent Servant replied with a hissing laugh. The Black Wizard began to chuckle evilly. "Excellent...after 2000 years of sleep, I shall truly enjoy spreading terror and destruction upon the human race! Who shall be the first to suffer my terrible wrath?" the Black Wizard said with a sigh. "There is a group of warriors who call themselves the Avengers; they have defeated Loki and his army. They are an...adequate force, but they must be destroyed at all costs! Spare none who stand in your way!" the Serpent Servant growled. "Hmm...this should be fun! I shall do as you ask, my master. You will not be disappointed!" the Black Wizard replied with a slight bow. "Go! Do not return until they are all dead and destroyed! I will be waiting for you..." the Serpent Servant snarled before he teleported away.

The Black Wizard began wandering through the wilderness of the Carpathian Mountains and soon ventured into a small town called Verdammenstadt. He slowly walked towards a train station that would lead him to Germany, but stopped as he took a look at a telecast. "World Wide news flash; the Avengers are going to be given the Medal of Honor by the President of the United States for their act of bravery in their bold and daring battle against Loki's forces in New York. To say that the world is excited for their new favorite heroes is an understatement, but to say that this is the biggest event in history is probably true." a female reporter announced. "Oh, no...that's not even close to being the biggest event in history, my dear!" the Black Wizard chuckled evilly. He walked up towards a ticket booth and tapped on the window to get a young man's attention. "Tickets to Berlin, please!" the Black Wizard said. "That'll be 20 coins please!" the man replied snappishly. The Black Wizard laughed lightly as he shook his head. "My dear boy...I'm afraid I have no money!" the Black Wizard said. "No money, no ticket. Sorry!" the young man replied. The Black Wizard laughed again as he stuck his staff in front of his face. A blood red light glared into his eyes and put the young man in a trance. "You do not need to pay me any money!" the Black Wizard chanted. "You don't need to pay me any money!" the young man repeated in a hypnotic tone. "You will be privileged to travel in first class!" the Black Wizard chanted again. "You will get to travel in first class!" the young man repeated. "You will be anonymous!" the Black Wizard chanted once more. "You will be anonymous!" the young man said in a trance. The young man then opened up the gates and let the Black Wizard through, who was laughing evilly to himself. "Well, I guess this is going to be fun. I think I may spoil myself until I arrive at Berlin's International Airport." the Black Wizard chuckled to himself. As he rode on the train, he was unaware of the fact that he was being followed by another supernatural creature. But this one was on the side of good, though he was still quite dark and menacing. He wore a heavy brown trench coat and wore dark shades. He also carried a deadly katana sword and a pair of knives in his boots. He was none other than Blade the Vampire Hunter, and he immediately grew very cautious and suspicious the minute he sensed the Black Wizard's presence.

Blade was just finishing up a vampire hunting spree in the Carpathian Mountains, but when he caught sight of the Black Wizard and sensed his evil intentions, he decided to follow him. He snuck into the train station and slinked around in the shadows, being very careful not to be caught by any guards. He finally managed to get on top of a platform and saw the train leaving; the train that was carrying the Black Wizard. With lightning fast reflexes, Blade jumped onto the train and then jumped into a cargo car and hid inside of a large box. "You ain't getting far, wizard man! Nobody gets away from me that easily!" Blade said to himself before he fell asleep. Blade would've slept peacefully the whole trip down to Berlin, but unfortunately he was given quite a surprise. Blade felt the urge to get a breath of fresh air for just a minute before going back to sleep, but the minute he stood up...a gun was pointed at him from behind. "Turn around...nice and slow! That's it!" a harsh voice growled. Blade sighed in irritation as he turned around with his hands up and faced a rough looking man wearing black leather and a white skull on the front of his bullet proof armor vest. This man was the feared interagator and mercenary Frank Castle; aka: the Punisher! It turns out, Frank was on the run from the Russian Police Force after killing a Russian Mob Boss in Moscow and he just so happened to be hiding in this particular car. "Who are you? And what are you doing in my box car?" Frank growled as he pointed his Desert Eagle Pistol at Blade's face. Blade smirked at him. "Your car? I didn't see your name on it, buddy! Didn't you ever hear of sharing?" Blade sneered. "Well, didn't you ever hear of right to privacy? What are you doing here and what is it that you want?" Frank growled. "No need to get so nippy, stranger! I'm just hitching a ride, that's all. What are you so uptight for? You get in trouble or something?" Blade teased. Frank sighed as he lowered his pistol; perhaps this stranger wasn't out to get him after all. "Sorry...it's been a long week for me, bub. Got the cops on my tail after nabbing the Russian Mob Boss at Moscow!" Frank explained as he sat down. "Sounds like you've got something else bugging you!" Blade said as he sat across from him. "Yeah, you could say that. Let's just say that I sort of came across someone I really wish I didn't!" Frank said with a slight laugh. "You're telling me! I'm actually after someone...seems like a pretty suspicious fellow to me. Evil, too!" Blade said as he shook his head.

Frank sighed as he laid back and relaxed; it's been quite a while since he could talk to someone without being afraid of getting gunned down or sabotaged. "Name's Frank Castle!" Frank said as he held out his hand. "Blade! I actually heard a lot about you; is it true you singlehandedly took down the Chicago Mob in '97?" Blade replied. "Yup! It wasn't pretty, but it had to be done. But let me ask you something...is it true you're really a-" Frank began. "Yeah, but don't worry. I won't bite you...if you don't piss me off that is! I was actually just going on a vampire killing spree in the Carpathian Forest. Good hunting this time of season for some reason; never thought I'd see so many vampires out and about this time of year!" Blade finished. "Oh, I see. How do you do it; kill them?" Frank asked. "Easy...with this!" Blade sneered as he suddenly drew out his katana sword and held it beneath Frank's neck. Frank gasped as the katana barely touched his skin and Blade laughed as he drew it away and sheathed it. "Takes years of practice, my friend. Anyone can use a gun...but it takes real skill to use one of these bad boys!" Blade said. "Yeah, well...I prefer using guns. But only if I know they're used by law enforcement or military. I know it sounds strange, but a gun has sides too. I'd prefer using an M16 over an Ak-47, if you know what I mean." Frank replied as he rubbed his neck. "I guess that makes since. How many of them thugs do you kill on a regular basis?" Blade asked. "Regular day for me would be about...50 men!" Frank boasted. Blade seemed a little surprised and laughed it off. "Wow...I think you just beat my record for this hunting season. I nabbed 45 vampires this week...but a day to kill 50 men?! Damn! You must make it look really easy!" Blade laughed. "Eh, it's like you said...years of practice and skill! But I only kill if I have to...I won't be able to get the information I need if I kill 'em, you know?" Frank replied. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I don't go around killing every supernatural creature. I used to, but now I make sure if they're evil...or just minding their own business! Like a hunter!" Blade explained. "Yeah...a hunter!" Frank chuckled.

A few hours later; Frank and Blade finally arrived at the Berlin Train Station. "Looks like we're here. I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" Blade said as he stood up and stretched. "Actually, I was kinda hoping I'd go with you. I mean, I've got nothing else to do...so I might as well tag along!" Frank offered. "Oh, what the hell? Fine by me!" Blade replied. They both snuck out of the box car and began sneaking away from the train station, when suddenly loud gunshots were heard along with some screams. "What the hell is that?!" Blade exclaimed. "I don't know! It came from over there!" Frank said as he drew out his Desert Eagle. They both ran through the train station and found a most disturbing sight; Spawn was engaging in a violent gun battle against the evil thug Skulker. Skulker had been harassing people on a regular basis in Berlin, but when Spawn caught sight of Skulker and his gang killing an innocent group of civilians, he let his rage take control and he began violently attacking Skulker and his gang. Most of Skulker's men were dead, but Skulker managed to stay alive and exchanged fire with a powerful pistol from behind a wall. Spawn kept emptying his clips from his MP5 from behind a pillar, and Skulker laughed and taunted at him as he kept missing. "Ha, ha! You aim just like my mother; fucking lowsy!" Skulker snorted as he fired his pistol. Spawn grunted as he ducked behind the pillar and fired more of his MP5's ammo. "You're really pissing me off, Skulker! You trying to make me kill you?" Spawn snarled. "Nope; it's just fun!" Skulker sneered as he picked up a grenade and threw it at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he teleported away and dodged the massive explosion, and then he reappeared behind Skulker and kicked him savagely away against a fountain. "ARGH! Why you...ok, wise guy! You wanna play rough? Let's play rough!" Skulker snarled as he jumped back up and drew out some nasty looking Dragon's Teeth Blades. Spawn jumped out towards Skulker with his Agony Axe and began fiercely dueling him.

While Spawn was unaware of it, Skulker's men were attempting to cheat and shoot at him. Blade and Frank saw this and ran into the scene to help out. "Hey! Play fair, assholes!" Blade cried as he slashed a thug to death with his katana. Spawn gasped as he recognized Blade and began intensifying his attacks on Skulker. Frank punched and kicked a thug several times before he finally whipped out his Desert Eagle and blasted his brains against the wall. "Head's up!" Frank sneered as he took off to fight another thug. Blade cried out fiercely as he slashed a group of thugs furiously without pity or remorse. The thugs cried out as they were cut to pieces, though one tough one was able to grab Blade from behind and try to hold him down. It was a very unwise desicion to make, as Blade broke free and bit down at his throat. "Don't ever do that again!" Blade hissed before he wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Spawn gained the upperhand against Skulker after knocking his knives out of his hands, and began brutally punching and kicking him. Blade saw an oppurtunity to finish off Skulker in style and ran towards them. "Hey, Spawn? Ready to finish this? Go long!" Blade cried as he threw his katana sword over to Spawn like a spear. Spawn jumped up and caught it before slashing down at Skulker, forcing him on his knees and screaming in pain. Blade grabbed the sword out of Spawn's hands and then dashed past him, slicing at his side. Skulker howled in agony as he fell on his face, and bled a massive puddle of blood before dying. "Fucker...that hurt!" Skulker moaned. Spawn and Blade stood there panting to catch their breath, before they finally turned to each other and smiled. "Hey, Blade! How's it going?" Spawn asked casually. Blade laughed as he clapped his back. "Not too bad, now that little punk's been taken care of. What you been up to?" Blade asked. "I was just about to head towards the airport to go to New York and see my friends get the Medal of Honor, when Skulker decided to cause some trouble around here. What about you?" Spawn explained. "Eh, nothing much really! Hey, Frank! Get over here and let me introduce you to a good friend of mine!" Blade called out. "Just a minute! Let me cuff this sucker so the cops can pick him up!" Frank said as he lifted Skulker up. "Put him down, man! He's done!" Blade said. "Fine!" Frank grumbled as he threw Skulker back down. But as they all left, the Black Wizard walked up to Skulker and began laughing evilly as he lifted his hands above his body. "Time to wake up, Skulker. I've got a special job for you to do for me!" the Black Wizard laughed evilly.

***Uh oh! This isn't looking too good! Stay tuned to see what happens next; and not to worry, my friends! I will be including more OCs soon enough...you know who you are! (Yoshi 2.1, Tryan, and Lil Knuckles!)* ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2 is up! In this chapter, the Black Wizard gives Skulker a special job to do while he pays a visit in New York. While the Black Wizard travels to New York, we get the special privilege of learning his dark past. At the same time; most of the Avengers get a surprise visit from some certain Smash Bros. Warning: Contains harsh language, a fight scene, and some disturbing images and violent flashbacks; viewer discretion is advised! Also; special guest appearances are made by Yoshi 2.1's Delta Squad and Yoshi, and Tryan's OC Noble 6 Altre.***

Skulker woke up feeling extremely sick to his stomach and groaned in pain as he slowly sat up. "Oh, fuck! I feel like I just woke up after being hit by a train...like after about a million fucking times!" Skulker moaned as he held his head. "It is quite uncomfortable for the first few hours, my friend. But you'll get used to it!" a stern voice said. "Huh? Who the fuck said that?! Why is it so damn dark in here?" Skulker demanded as he struggled to stand up. But as he stood up, he tripped and fell on the ground...and began puking his guts out. "UGH! FUCK IT, MAN!" Skulker cried as he vomited violently. "Don't rush yourself, Skulker." the same voice sneered. "Ugh...why do I feel like I just ate my mom's fucking meatloaf?! God damn, it hurts like hell!" Skulker cursed as he threw up again. "You've got quite a lot to learn, you know that?" the voice said obviously not pleased. "Thanks for summing that up! Where the fuck am I anyways?" Skulker groaned as he finally stopped puking. "You're in a secret underground lair in Germany. It's my secret home away from home, as you Americans would call it." the voice replied. "Where are you? And why the fuck is it so damn dark in here?! Gimmie a light or something!" Skulker demanded as he slowly stood back up and shook his head. The Black Wizard suddenly appeared before him and some dimly lit torches gave the dark underground chasm an eerie glow. "Whoa...who the hell are you supposed to be? Merlin's evil brother or something?" Skulker snorted. "Not even close, my vulgar friend. I am the Black Wizard; Scourge of the Holy Roman Empire and soon to be the new world leader. Of course, I'll need a military adviser and someone to lead my armies!" the Black Wizard said. "Oh, really? And what makes you think I'm at all interested in whatever it is you have to offer me?" Skulker challenged. "Isn't ultimate power what you've always wanted, my friend? Well you're in luck; because I can give it to you...for a price. Are you interested?" the Black Wizard asked.

Skulker couldn't help but laugh; he was interested all right. Anyone who was offering him ultimate power was sure to keep that promise. Plus, the Black Wizard looked convincing enough. "Ok, old man! You've got my interested...but what's the catch? What do I have to do in order to gain this ultimate power?" Skulker said cautiously though with an evil smile. "Oh, I'm not asking for much...but I will require your assistance in helping gather a few groceries, so to speak." the Black Wizard replied. "Oh, really? Well you're the one who's in luck now, old man! I'm an expert at black market shopping! What is it you need; guns, bombs, money, treasures, or what?" Skulker laughed. "I like the way you think...but it's actually a lot more valuable than those things. No; what I require is the list of these things noted on this!" the Black Wizard said as he handed Skulker a piece of paper. Skulker took it and looked at it, and then smiled evilly before laughing. "Now this is my kind of shopping! I could definitely do this! There's just one problem, though! What am I going to do when Spawn gets wise and tries to stop me?" Skulker said. "Leave that to me, Skulker. I'll take care of him and his little friends; right now, all I want you to do is get me those things and help me build that portal. It's vitally important that it's done by the end of this week by midnight. When the full moon turns black...the demons of the Eight Level of Hell will be unleashed, but only if that portal is properly built. Don't fail me on this...or you'll be wishing that you were still dead! Am I clear?" the Black Wizard instructed firmly as he pointed his staff at him. "Hey, now! Take it easy, old man! I'm on your side; I'll get it done! Just give me some time!" Skulker complained. "Good boy...now if you'll excuse me, I've got a plane to New York to catch. Oh, and if you have the time...be sure to keep your eyes on channel four. You just might find a special surprise!" the Black Wizard chuckled evilly before vanishing. "Well, that's promising. I think I'm gonna like it here; it's nice and quiet...and finally no bitchy ass bounty huntresses or old skinhead mercenaries to get in my way!" Skulker said as he chuckled and took off to find his list of ingredients to built the portal.

As the Black Wizard began leaving his secret lair, he was approached by a powerful group of demons led by the notorious Blackheart. "How may I serve you, my lord?" Blackheart rasped as he bowed. "Keep your eyes on Skulker and make sure he doesn't get smart by running away or giving away our position! If he so much as even steps a foot outside of where he's supposed to be...you know what to do! Don't kill him, though! It's vital that he's alive; he's the only one who has enough modern knowledge to build this portal for me. We've only got once chance to do this right...don't fail me!" the Black Wizard instructed. "As you wish, my lord!" Blackheart hissed as he slowly rose up. With that, the Black Wizard left his lair and began making his way to the Berlin Airport. As he was flown to New York, he smiled evilly as he began to imagine all of the horrible things was going to do. "I might as well have a little fun while I'm out; it's been years since I've been able to wreak havoc upon the human race! May the Darkness give me strength!" the Black Wizard said to himself. The night sky was pitch black and ominous, and lightning cracked the skies to make it even more frightening and suspenseful. As the Black Wizard fell asleep, he had a flashback of him going on an unstoppable rampage throughout the Holy Roman Empire. With an army of powerful demonic warriors, the Black Wizard laid waste to the once beautiful lands of Early Medieval Europe and the Late Roman Empire. He caused more destruction, chaos, death, and agony than the Bubonic Plague. But one particular battle had stopped him from reaching the heart of the Holy Roman Empire; the battle between the Black Wizard's Army and Ezio Auditore's Holy Army of Shadowed Saints. Ezio Auditore was the only mortal man who knew of the Black Wizard's identity, past, and future intentions. Ezio made it a goal to stop the Black Wizard at all costs, even if it had cost him the trust and support of his friends, family, and kingdom. What the Black Wizard wanted was the destruction of the Catholic Church and to replace with the horrible cult that worshipped Axor the Snake God; which was in fact actually the Serpent Servant himself. Ezio had witnessed the true unholy power of the demonic cult, and he felt compelled to destroy this cult at any cost.

In the heat of the battle in Constantinople, Ezio and the Black Wizard raged against each other as their armies clashed violently against each other. Ezio and the Black Wizard were evenly matched, until finally to both of their surprise; King Arthur rushed into the heat of the battle with the 12th Roman Legion and drove out the demonic invaders before cutting them all down with the sword. With the help of King Arthur and Merlin, Ezio Auditore defeated the Black Wizard and imprisoned him on Golgotha Island; an unspeakable horror of a prison island in the middle of the Atlantic where nothing lived and pitch black darkness was all that remained. However, before the Black Wizard was imprisoned; he vowed to get revenge and swore that an evil ally of his would come to rescue him and put him to rest before he was ready to extract his revenge. Many years later, during the Renaissance Era; Nightmare stormed Golgotha Island and released the Black Wizard from his prison. In a final attempt to thwart Ezio Auditore, Nightmare and the Black Wizard swarmed the British Isles with another demonic army. Though the battle was intense and bloody, Ezio was victorious thanks to the aide of Siegfried. Ezio seemingly killed the Black Wizard by piercing his heart out with the Excalibur. To prevent him from ever escaping again, Ezio and Siegfried took the Black Wizard's body and buried him deep in the Satanic Forests of Carpathia's Unholy Mountains. Nightmare was unable to free his ally, due to the fact that he was slain yet again by Siegfried. But unknown to everyone else, the Serpent Servant kept a sharp eye out and everything and waited patiently; it was all part of his master plan of destruction of all that was Good and Light. The Black Wizard finally woke up to find himself almost at New York, and he sighed. "Such a beautiful memory...and it's all going to worth it once I make my Father of Darkness proud. May this world burn in the flames of Hell's roaring flames of misery and damnation; just like the other pathetic little kingdoms of the Holy Roman Empire!" the Black Wizard said to himself with evil delight.

Meanwhile at Stark Towers; Tony Stark and Pepper Pots were acting like horny school kids while they sat together and watched TV, much to the embarrassment and disgust of their friends Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Clint Barton. "Um, what's up with Pepper?" Clint finally asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's our anniversary in a couple of days...and Pepper's really excited to be getting her present!" Tony said with a wink. "OK! Moving on..." Natasha said obviously embarrassed and trying to change the subject. "Ugh, yes please!" Clint said as he shuddered. "Oh, come on now! You guys be nice to us. Besides; you know you want to do the same with Clint, Nattie!" Pepper teased. "Would you please stop that?! We're not going down that far...yet!" Natasha blushed. "Hey, do you mind? I'm gonna lose my appetite if you keep that up. If you're going to make out, then do it in another room for God's Sake!" Steve snapped as he finished a ham sandwich. Tony laughed at his gave him a light noogie, and Pepper stuck her tongue out at Natasha; who stuck her tongue back out. "Jeez...I wonder if Bruce is having this much fun!" Clint mumbled. "Probably not...you know, I really ought to consider helping him get a girlfriend!" Tony said. "Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen!" Steve snorted. Natasha lightly pushed his head as she scoffed, and then suddenly the door knocked. "It appears we have guests, Mr. Stark!" Jarvis announced. "No, really? I haven't noticed!" Tony teased. "Why don't you get up off your lazy ass and answer the door?" Steve sneered. "Uh, hello? I can't leave my wife here alone with you losers. No offense, Nattie! You're cool!" Tony joked. "None taken...yet!" Natasha grumbled. "Never mind! I'll get it, since you're all too busy arguing with each other!" Clint said as he got up. "Hey, if it's the pizza man you better tell him that he's 30 minutes late! And our anniversary pizza better not have anchovies!" Tony said. "Yeah, yeah!" Clint snapped. "Pizza? Seriously, Tony? Whatever happened to having fancy formal dinners?" Steve teased. "Oh, come on! We eat fancy everyday...it's kinda nice to settle down and go a little informal for once." Tony said. "And it'll be good for the kids, too!" Pepper said with a giggle. Natasha and Steve gasped as she said that. "Honey, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna announce that at dinner!" Tony complained playfully. "I'm sorry, hon. I couldn't hold it in anymore!" Pepper giggled. "Is it a boy or girl?" Natasha asked. "We don't know yet...but we're hoping it's a boy." Pepper said happily. "Well congratulations, Mrs. Pots. I hope you and Mr. Stark have a wonderful family life." Steve said kindly. "Thank you!" Pepper said.

Clint grumbled under his breath as marched to the door. "Why do I always end up being the chore boy around here? I'm happy that Tony's got married and all, but you'd think he'd be a little more responsible!" Clint grumbled. He finally answered the door and opened it up; he was a bit surprised to find strange looking creatures and people standing there. Among this group was a human sized green dinosaur, a blue hedgehog, a short plumber with a red cap, a woman in a skin tight blue jumpsuit, a rough and rugged mercenary, an elven warrior wearing green and wielding a sword and shield, and a tough looking spartan warrior wearing white armor. "Ok...TONY?! How many more of your weird friends did you invite without asking me?" Clint announced. "Hey! I find that quite offensive, pal!" the green dinosaur snapped. "Why are you shouting? You interrupted me from-HEY! Look at who it is! Guys, the Smash Bros are here!" Tony called out. "Hi, Tony. It's good to see you again!" the woman in the blue jumpsuit said as she hugged him. "Hello, Samus." Tony said. "Do I smell pizza?" the plumber said as he sniffed the air. "Mario, you always think about pizza!" the dinosaur teased. "Hey, come on Yoshi! Be nice; we're at a guest's house!" the blue hedgehog said as he nudged him. "Yeah, listen to Sonic! We wouldn't want to give our friends a bad impression." the mercenary said as he exchanged a look at Clint. Clint looked at him strangely before Samus hugged the mercenary. "Be nice, Snake. These are good people! You just might try being a little friendly." Samus said as she kissed him. "Well, are we gonna just stand here or can we go inside? I'm starving!" the spartan in white armor snapped. "Yeah; me too!" the elf added. "Altre and Link! Be patient." Samus said as she nudged them. "Oh, sure. Come on in; we were just about to have some dinner actually." Tony said as he lead them all in. The Smash Bros walked into the house, but Clint didn't feel too comfortable for some reason. "And I thought an invading army of aliens and mind controlling demigods were insane!" Clint grumbled. As the Smash Bros got comfortable and reacquainted with the Avengers, the door knocked yet again. "What the hell? How many people did you invite, Tony?!" Clint exclaimed. "I'm not sure! Can you check that out for me? I'm a little busy here." Tony said as he helped Pepper off the couch and scooped her into his arms. "Oh, sure! Why not give me a freaking butler's suit while you're at it?" Clint muttered angrily.

Clint marched over to the door and was surprised to see more strange characters arrive. This time; there appeared to be a man in a red and white armored suit, a human sized cat lady, a rugged demon hunter, a tough yet attractive demon huntress, an super tough and super sexy INTERPOL agent, a tough and beautiful marine girl, and a strange cat boy with a blue hat and red sneakers. "Son of a bitch! You guys are a little late for Halloween, don't you think?" Clint said in disbelief. "Oh, please! Where I work, everyday is Halloween!" the demon hunter snorted. "You don't look like Tony Stark! He's much more attractive!" the marine said. "Cammy! Don't be rude!" the INTERPOL agent snapped as she slapped her shoulder. "Oh, well that's nice to know. I'm nowhere near as attractive as the world famous Tony Stark. Now I feel complete!" Clint said in pure sarcasm. "Do I smell pizza?" the cat kid said as he drooled. "I smell it too, Klonoa! Mmm...I hope they have anchovies!" the cat lady purred. "Eww, Felicia! You know I can't stand anchovies. Mushrooms and anchovies don't mix; especially on pizza! What do you think, Zero?" Klonoa groaned. "I'm not sure what to say. But do you think Mr. Sunshine can be so kind to step aside and let us in?" Zero smirked. "Sure...come on in and eat all of our food! Don't mind me; I'm just the unattractive butler who's not Tony Stark! Yay me!" Clint said as he stormed off. "Way to go, Cammy and Zero!" the INTERPOL agent growled. "I'm sorry, ok? You know I can't help myself sometimes, Chun-Li!" Cammy cried. "Shut up and let's just get in here already; I'm starving my ass off!" the demon huntress growled. "Jeez...I didn't think you'd be this moody, Taki!" the demon hunter teased. "Shut up, Dante!" Taki snarled. The Delta Squad went inside and reacquainted with Yoshi and the gang, but Clint Barton stayed outside of the main room and sulked in the dark hallways. "Is this the kind of thanks I get for saving this city? Or the world?! It's bad enough we got our asses kicked at Moscow and lost our only chance of living happily ever after...but now I've got to put up with more costumed freaks?!" Clint growled as he punched the wall. "You seem a little upset, bub. Care to share your feelings?" a gruff voice said suddenly.

Clint turned around to find a rough looking man with a skull on his shirt; it was Frank Castle! "You! What the hell do you want? Was it bad enough you almost got us killed?!" Clint cried. "Relax...if it makes you feel better, those bums are sleeping with the fishes...literally! But why are you all the way out here when you should be in there with your friends?" Frank said as he lit up a cigarette. "You kidding me?! They're not my friends; in fact, I think I just may have grown to hate every single one of them!" Clint snarled as he turned around. "Oh, come on! You might be tough...but you ain't heartless! You love Nattie, don't you?" Frank scolded. Clint sighed heavily as he shook his head. "More than anything in this world. I think it was a mistake staying here. After this stupid medal award ceremony is over, me and Nattie are getting the hell out of this place." Clint said softly. "Where you gonna go?" Frank asked. "Why do you care?" Clint growled. "I don't; I'm just curious!" Frank replied. Clint sighed as he shook his head in defeat. "I don't know, ok? I'll think of something!" Clint said not wanting to argue anymore. "You want some personal advice? Don't let this heroism stress get to you! You want someone to stress out, let it be Stark. He's the big-shot and everyone loves him...but you and me? We're just a couple of hired guns and expendables; nobody even cares that we exist. And you know what? That's good...because if people knew what we did, then they'd hate us even more. Be grateful that you even have someone you love who's still alive!" Frank said sternly. Clint couldn't argue with that; if he lost Natasha, he'd never forgive himself. "Thanks...I'll tell Nattie you said hi." Clint said as he walked away. "Hey, Clint?" Frank asked. "What?" Clint replied. "Tell Stark and the gang I said hello...and that I'll be watching their ceremony!" Frank said. "Ok, sure thing. You be careful!" Clint said as he continued to walk away. "Yeah...you too, old buddy. You too!" Frank said before smoking the last of his cigarette.

***Well, well, well! This is getting interesting, isn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3 is here!** **In this chapter, Yoshi retells the story of how he and the Delta Squad came to be. After that, Steve Jobs tells the story of how the Avengers came to be. Meanwhile; strange robberies have been going on around the world, and Nick Fury wants to put an end to these crimes before things get worse. Unfortunately, he and several other of his friends weren't expecting a surprise attack.****Read on to find out who the attacker is! Warning: Contains some brutal violence and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

After a huge pizza dinner, Yoshi decided to tell the Avengers the story of how he and the Delta Squad came together. "Hey, Tony? You wanna know why and how we formed the Delta Squad?" Yoshi asked. "Well, I think we have enough time to kill. Might as well let our food settle; right guys?" Tony replied. "Sure, I'd be interested to hear how you guys started your own group!" Steve said. "Ok, then. It all started when Sonic and I had come across these two nasty monsters. One of them was a huge ogre named Nerrkod, and the other was a large and violent cyclops named Nimkar! We were almost no match against these monsters, but luckily we had our friends Lucario, Charizard, Felicia, Zero, Morrigan Aesnland, Valkyrie, and Taki lend us a hand when things got really ugly." Yoshi began. "Hold up! You had Valkyrie help you out?" Steve exclaimed. "Yeah, we did. Why? Do you know her?" Sonic asked. "Yeah, she's a famous super hero!" Steve replied. "Oh, I think I see what you mean. But no, this was a different Valkyrie!" Yoshi said. "Oh! I'm sorry...please continue!" Steve said now obviously embarrassed. "No, that's ok. I'm glad you asked. Anyway; after we worked together to defeat those monsters, Sonic and I had this great idea. We would form a team to fight against the forces of evil. Morrigan, Felicia, and Valkyrie agreed...but unfortunately Lucario, Charizard, Zero, and Taki didn't." Yoshi continued. "Still have some regrets." Taki snorted. "Don't you know when you're being ignored?" Yoshi snapped. "Ouch!" Dante smirked. "Anyway; Lucario reminded me that Sonic and I were still part of the Smash Bros. However; Sonic said that we can still maintain a membership for both teams by doing part time. Isn't that right, Sonic?" Yoshi went on. "Yup! After we all agreed, we named ourselves the Delta Team...or Delta Squad. After another good friend of ours named Glamor Girl joined us, she took us to a Sky Base that's located 10,000 feet in the air. After we settled in, we decided to recruit more members. As you can see here, Chun-Li, Dante, Klonoa, Cammy, and a few others joined us. And apparently, some of our other Smashers that you see right here have joined us too!" Sonic explained. "Cool. So, uh...where are the others?" Tony asked. "Glamor Girl's always saving the day or whatever; probably working with Superman or something. As for Lucario and Charizard...well, they sort of went their own seperate ways. Though sometimes they still give us some support." Sonic replied. "That's really interesting...almost reminds me of how the Avengers got started." Steve said.

Yoshi suddenly felt really interested in hearing his side of his own story. "Really? Well maybe you could tell us how you got started!" Yoshi suggested. "All right...well, it all began whenever this strange object called the Tesseract unleashed an evil demigod named Loki. He began wreaking havoc all over the Earth, and then Nick Fury called me, Tony, Bruce Banner, and Natasha here to stop him. Unfortunately; Loki was still too powerful and to make matters worse, Clint Barton was being mind controlled by Loki and used him to kidnap a scientist named Dr. Erik Selvig to build a portal to open up the Tesseract and unleash hell on Earth. But after we thought we lost all hope, Fury reminded us what true heroism is...and we sort of figured out that to defeat Loki, we had to work together. So later, the Hulk and Thor joined us against the army of Loki. Eventually, we finally managed to shut the portal down and Loki was taken away to Asgard to face trial. We've been a team ever since!" Steve explained. "That's almost exactly what happened!" Clint Barton snapped as he walked into the room. Everyone turned around with mixed emotions from the display of his angered expression. "What's your problem?" Tony asked. "You forgot to tell them that I helped you stop Loki! But I'm pretty sure that you mentioned how I killed hundreds of innocent lives, isn't that right Tony?" Clint said with seething rage. "Ok, first of all; I'm not telling the story. Steve is! Second; what's your problem? Why are you so cranky all of a sudden?" Tony snapped. "There's a good reason actually, thank you for asking! It was bad enough that you told them about all the innocent people that I killed...but it's even worse that you had to make me look like the fucking bad guy!" Clint shouted furiously. "Clint!" Natasha exclaimed in shock. "I didn't mean to forget, Clint. I swear!" Steve objected.

Clint was too angry to hear what his friends were trying to say."Sure you didn't! I guess you got all caught up in telling them how great you and the others were, but you have no problem blaming all that happened on me? Right!?" Clint snarled. "Nobody is blaming you for what happened! Why are you so upset?" Tony demanded. "I don't care if you're a multi-billionare or a freaking movie star; you don't know the true pain and regret of taking someone's life away! I do; now thanks to that damn brother of Thor's, I have to live with the fact that I murdered hundreds of innocent lives; most of them being _MY_ friends and comrades I worked day and night with at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy!" Clint roared. "Clint...I'm sorry!" Steve began. "Save your damn apologies, Captain! I quit; find someone else to be your god damn whipping boy!" Clint growled. With that, he tore off his Avenger's membership badge and threw it to the ground before storming out of the room. Everyone was really shocked by his sudden anger, but none were quite as embarassed as Natasha. "Clint! Clint, come back here. CLINT!" Natasha cried as she chased after him. "Awkward!" Dante muttered. Cammy suddenly felt like a fool for hurting Clint's feelings and began to cry. "Oh, Clint. I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you!" Cammy thought as she wept. "What an asshole! Who does he think he is? Somebody's gotta teach him some respect!" Snake growled. "Snake, please!" Samus hissed. "You know what? Forget him; we don't need him. We'll just find someone else to take his place!" Tony said now really angry. "Tony, don't get upset. It wasn't your fault!" Pepper said as she laid her hands on his lap. Tony sighed as he shook his head and everyone else just sort of fell silent. "Poor kid! Let's just hope he doesn't do anything too rash." Altre said to himself.

Back outside of the Avengers HQ; Clint sulked as he leaned against a brick wall, when Natasha Romanoff finally found him. "There you are! Clint, what the hell has gotten into you? This isn't like you to spout off like that!" Natasha scolded. "Oh, why do you even care? You telling me that I'm wrong? You know what happened that day, so don't even try to deny it!" Clint retorted. "I do remember what happened that day, Clint Barton! And you were not the one responsible for what happened! How could you still hold a grudge against yourself for that?!" Natasha exclaimed. "Because I didn't have a fucking choice! If I fought back, I would've caused more damage than good!" Clint cried. "Well what else could you have done?" Natasha challenged. Clint sighed in defeat. "I don't know! I just...I don't know!" Clint said. Natasha sighed heavily as she leaned against the wall next to him. "I know it wasn't easy, Clint. We both knew that the minute we signed up, that bad things were going to happen. I'm sorry for what you had to go through, I really am! But you can't take your anger and frustration out on us! It's not right!" Natasha said sadly. Clint sighed as he shook his head. "I think it's time that I retired from this job, anyway. After I've gotten that medal, I was thinking maybe you and I could leave...permenantly. We could find a nice quiet spot somewhere; far away from everyone and start new!" Clint said. "Clint, you know we can't do that. S.H.I.E.L.D. will need us. The Avengers will need us!" Natasha objected. "No they don't, Nattie! We can live a normal life; we don't always have to kill people! We can find a new job and live out our lives like normal people!" Clint said losing patience. Natasha looked at him and shook her head in disappointment. "I'm very disappointed in you, Clint. I expected a lot more from you than this. But if you want to run away and hide from your duty...be my guest. Because from this point on, you're on your own!" Natasha said as she began to walk away. "Nattie, wait!" Clint said as he grabbed her arm. Natasha turned around with an angry look on her face. "What, Clint?" she snapped. "Please...come with me! I need you!" Clint said sadly. Natasha jerked herself away from Clint's grasp. "No, Clint. You don't! You wanted to be alone? You go right ahead! But I'm staying here...where I can be a responsible person and be here when people need me!" Natasha said with bitter emotion. She then walked away, and left Clint feeling very upset and sorry for himself. "Great...now even my fiance leaves me. Now what the hell am I supposed to do?" Clint said to himself as he walked off.

Meanwhile, back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; Nick Fury and Agent Maria Hill were investigating strange attacks and robberies from Skulker around the world, when they got a surprise visit from an old friend. "This is very strange. Why would this guy just randomly attack those people for no reason at all? Let alone steal all that stuff? Have you seen what he's been stealing?" Agent Hill asked. "Yeah, Skulker's up to no good again. That we can be sure of. But I'm curious as to why he's been stealing all those machine parts. It's not like him to steal; at least like this! First it started off with a nuclear reactor core...then he steals several pipes, cables, computers, and fuel cells. Now he's stolen steel girders and foundations from abandoned construction sites? Something's going on here, and I don't like it one bit! Why the hell haven't the police or military done anything to stop him yet?" Nick Fury replied. They looked through the computer screens in confusion at the recorded crimes of Skulker's robberies; what the hell was he up to, they wondered. "Should we send in some agents to try and take him in? We could question him to see what he's up to." Agent Hill suggested. "No...it won't work. Skulker's too powerful; at least for normal agents. I think we better call in the Avengers!" Fury said. "But, sir! They're recieving the Medal of Honor tomorrow!" Agent Hill exclaimed. "Well, then we'll make them do it really quickly!" Fury retorted. But before Agent Hill could argue with him, a knock came on their door to their main office. "Come in!" Fury announced. Much to their surprise, Bruce Banner walked into the room looking very tired and sullen. "Bruce Banner!? What the hell are you doing here?" Fury exclaimed. "I didn't have anywhere else to go! You have no idea how hard I've been trying to keep...the other guy quiet. Because if I let him lose control again, things might get pretty ugly for me. I was so close; so damn close and now he has to show up and ruin everything for me!" Banner replied angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. Banner caught himself and took deep breaths as he sat down on a comfy chair. "All right, just relax. Can you tell us what happened?" Agent Hill said calmly. "I was so close; the perfect antidote for getting rid of...the other guy. I was in the midst of nearly completing the perfect isotop seperation process, when all of a sudden this man in black leather and skull armor busts into my lab with these strange looking demons and they steal my equipment. I wanted to fight back...but I couldn't risk it. I had to run away and find safety; this was the only place I could think of!" Banner explained.

Nick Fury was a little surprised for two reasons. The first was that because these attackers sounded a lot like Skulker and some kind of gang. The second reason was because Bruce Banner, who was in fact the Incredible Hulk, ran away from a fight. "Why did you run away, Banner? I'm just curious." Fury asked. "Because if I undergo one more transformation, I may never be able to change back into...myself! It could be deadly; I may end up losing myself permenantly! You have to try and understand, Fury! You don't know what it's like being me!" Banner snapped. "Ok, calm down. I didn't mean anything out of it, I swear!" Fury said calmly. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME, FURY!" Banner shouted furiously. Fury stood stiff and cautious as he gently touched his hosltered pistol, but Banner sighed heavily as he sat back down and put his hands on his face. "All right, boys. Take it easy...he's neutral; for now!" Fury whispered on an earpiece. Back outside; several armed guards lowered their automatic rifles and relaxed. "Bruce, look at me. What did this man look like?" Fury asked sternly. "You kidding me? You call that...thing a man?! He didn't look human to me! He had an ugly skull for a face, wore black leather and black armor clad in skulls, and his minions looked like horned devils!" Banner explained. "Aha! I knew it; Skulker's back! He must be building something to be used as a weapon of mass destruction!" Fury said. "Or, he could be rebuilding the Tesseract!" a grave voice announced suddenly. Fury, Banner, Hill, and several other people turned around to find Thor flying towards their direction. "Thor! What brings you here?" Fury asked. "I've been watching the Earth for a while, my dear friends. It appears to me that something evil is happening here on Earth. This...demon, who looks like a skull man; is working with horned minions to rebuild the Tesseract! I'm sure of it; I've seen the construction of a portal somewhere in Germany! I'm not so sure where exactly it is...but I've seen it. We must stop them!" Thor cried. "Germany, huh? I'm not surprised; that's the same place Skulker was seen shooting and killing innocent people. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Fury said. "As much as I would love to join you...I can't! I cannot risk another transformation; I just can't! I'm sorry!" Banner said wearily. "Oh, come on man! We need you!" Fury exclaimed. "No, Fury! I can't...not this time! If this transformation is my last...then my real self could die and all that will be left is the other guy." Banner objected. "Then you should leave this to me! This could be the works of Loki again." Thor suggested. "No...we can't go; not without a full and proper team. Where exactly did you see this...portal being built?" Fury said now running out of options. "Somewhere in Germany; far away in the countryside. It was above an underground cavern in a forest! What do you suppose is going on here?" Thor replied. "I'm not sure...but I don't like it; not one bit!" Fury said grimly.

While they were unaware of it; a stealth hovercraft was flying towards them. Inside of this aircraft was none other than Skulker, as well as a legion of powerful demons led by Blackheart. "Remember; steal the main computer frame and then get out! Do not waste your time with any meaningless conflicts!" Blackheart hissed. "Yeah, yeah! I got it, I got it! Sheesh...fucking killjoy!" Skulker mumbled. But as they began to approach the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, the villains were completely unaware of someone waiting for them. At the right wing of the Helicarrier, close to one of the propellers; stood a lone warrior. He was waiting very patiently, while tightly clenching onto a massive chain. He wore black leather, had spikey gauntlets, and a huge demonic Hellcycle. His head was also a flaming skull, and his eyes blazed fiercely. He was none other than the Ghost Rider! It turns out, Ghost Rider was after Blackheart for some time now. After long tireless weeks of chasing after Blackheart, Ghost Rider was finally going to get his revenge and kill Blackheart. "Blackheart...I've finally got you! Prepare to face my wrath!" Ghost Rider snarled as he drew out his chain and began twirling it around in the air. Skulker caught sight of Ghost Rider and began to worry. "Hey! Who the fuck is that? Down there next to that propeller?!" Skulker exclaimed. Blackheart stood up to get a closer look...and nearly pissed himself. "Oh, shit!" Blackheart mumbled. "BLACKHEART! YOUR LIFE ENDS HERE! AND IT ENDS NOW!" Ghost Rider shouted furiously. Suddenly, Ghost Rider lashed out at the stealth aircraft with his Chained Whip and snagged onto one of it's wings. The villains cried out and panicked as Ghost Rider furiously tore off the wing and sent them spiraling out of control. Unfortunately, he failed to anticipate the fact that they would crash into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. "OH MY GOD! Look at that, sir! They're coming this way!" an agent screamed. Suddenly, the aircraft crashed into the main flight deck of the Helicarrier and exploded; creating a panic and severe turbulence to everyone onboard. "What the hell is that?!" Fury shouted as he ran out of his office. "I don't know!" another agent exclaimed. "Well don't just stand there, asshole! Get over there and find out!" Fury cried. "Holy shit...look up there!" a third agent exclaimed. Everyone turned towards the Sky Deck and gasped as they saw the Ghost Rider revving up his Hellcycle. "The innocent will be avenged! BLACKHEART!? YOU DIE TODAY!" Ghost Rider roared as he sped off the Sky Deck and began speeding towards the wrecked aircraft.

At the same time; Blackheart busted out of the debris and roared menacingly as he stood defensively to fight his foe. Skulker and the others soon busted out and began running towards the Helicarrier's cabin. "GO! Steal the mainframe while I take care of unfinished business! This shouldn't take long..." Blackheart cried. "Come on boys! Let's get that mainframe and see if we can't get some kills in here while we're at it!" Skulker said as he busted down a door. "Stop them! You've got to stop them!" Fury cried as he jumped off a rail and drew out his pistol. Several agents began firing at Skulker and his band of minions, but Skulker brutally punched and kicked them away. The demons swarmed the stragglers and began viciously mauling them alive, while Skulker rushed towards the main computer frame in the navigation room. "Aha! This should be easy..." Skulker sneered. Suddenly, Fury busted through a door and blocked his way. "I don't think so, asshole! Nobody breaks into my Helicarrier and gets away with it!" Fury snapped. "Ah, fuck off scarface! I'm busy!" Skulker growled as he punched him away. Fury cried out as he fell back and landed on a table, but he got right back up and fired his pistol at Skulker. Skulker ran away, ducking and dodging the bullets. He finally approached the main computer frame and used his brute strength to tear open the main computer compartment and exposed the computer brain. "Aha! Come to papa!" Skulker sneered as he rammed his fist into the computer brain. But as he tore it out, the power to the S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier went out and suddenly began to fall down from the sky. "Uh oh! Time to go!" Skulker mumbled as he took off running with the candy bar sized computer brain. "Shit! We're falling out of the sky! We gotta get outta here!" Fury exclaimed as he struggled to stand back up. Agent Hill found him and helped him up to his feet before they began running towards an excape pod. "Where are the others? Where's Thor and Banner?" Fury demanded. "Thor took off to try and help the others escape! I'm not so sure about Banner, though!" Hill explained out of breath. "Wait a second...you're covered in blood! Whose blood is that?!" Fury cried. "One of Skulker's men tried to kill me, but I was able to defend myself. Unfortunately, when he pulled the knife out on me-" Hill began. "Never mind! Let's just get out of here; I know of only one other safe place to go!" Fury said as he punched a button. The escape pod soon ejected both Fury and Hill to safety, heading towards New York. "I hope Banner will be all right; the kid worries me sometimes!" Fury said to himself. "Don't worry; I think he can handle himself." Hill said half jokingly. "That's what I'm afraid of, Hill." Fury pointed out.

Back in the falling Helicarrier; Banner struggled to keep his cool, when Skulker ran into him...literally. "HEY! Watch it, motherfucker!" Skulker snarled as he punched him. Banner cried out as he was smashed against the wall, and began breathing heavily as he used every ounce of willpower to control his anger. Skulker suddenly recognized him and began laughing evilly. "Wait just a minute...I recognize you. Bruce Banner; you're that scrawny little ass we stole that stuff from, aren't you?" Skulker teased. "Buddy...you better watch yourself. You're not going to like me when I get angry!" Banner panted furiously. "Oh, is that a fact? Is this the same cowardly bastard who ran away?" Skulker taunted. Banner really started to lose his patience, but dared not to lose his anger. "I'm warning you! Don't make me angry!" Banner seethed. "Aww, am I hurting your feelings? I'm sorry...how about this!?" Skulker snarled as he punched Banner in the gut. Banner cried out as he fell to his knees, and soon began growing angrier and angrier by the minute. "Last chance, fool! Make one more smart ass comment and it's gonna be the last mistake you ever make!" Banner growled. "Aw, fuck you asshole! You ain't got no room to tell me off. Yeah, I know all about you and your life, Banner. I saw your profiles...how much you've always been a failure in your life! Your parents hated you, your girlfriend hated you, and how much you hated yourself! You may think you're special Bruce Banner...but you're nothing! Nothing but a failure...and a loser! How lovely!" Skulker sneered as he began laughing evilly. Banner finally lost it; he got on all fours and began groaning and growling loudly as he began to feel his anger consume him completely. "Aw, shut up you bit fat pussy!" Skulker snapped as he kicked Banner. "Shut up!" Banner snarled. "Make me!" Skulker growled as he kicked him again. "SHUT UP!" Banner screamed furiously. Suddenly, Banner stood up and roared with fury as he transformed into the Incredible Hulk. Skulker stepped back a bit as the Hulk towered over him. But when the Hulk gave Skulker the death glare, Skulker felt like pissing his pants. "Oh, shit!" Skulker mumbled. The Hulk roared furiously in his face before Skulker took off running and screaming. "AAAAUUUUGGHHH! RUN FOR IT; WE'VE GOT AN ANGRY GREEN GUY ON THE LOOSE!" Skulker screamed. "HULK SMASH SKULL MAN!" Hulk shouted furiously as he began barraging through the Helicarrier after Skulker.

Skulker was finally able to make a break for it when he reached the Sky Deck, but Hulk caught him by surprise when he busted through a wall and towered over him. "AUGH! I was just kidding man! I didn't mean any of that; please don't kill me!" Skulker whined. "HULK REALLY MAD NOW! HULK SMASH SKULL MAN INTO A PULP!" Hulk threatened. But before Hulk could even try to punch Skulker, Thor flew in front of him. "Banner! Forget about him; we've got to get out of here before this ship crashes!" Thor warned. "HULK NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL SKULL MAN PAYS!" Hulk objected. Suddenly, the ship began to fall apart as it began breaking through the atmosphere and began reaching the Pacfic Ocean. "HULK CHANGED HIS MIND...FOR NOW!" Hulk said as he took off. Thor exchanged a glare at Skulker, who took off running in fear. "I'll be more than sure to have my fair share of beating you senseless, you vile fiend! But we'll finish this next time!" Thor said to himself before he flew away. Skulker approached Blackheart and his horde of demons, and soon Blackheart teleported them all away in safety before the Helicarrier crashed into the ocean with a tremendous explosion. From the distance at a beach, Ghost Rider glared into the horizon. "Damn it...he got away again. No matter; I'll find Blackheart again. And when I do, I'll make sure he dies! But for now, I must attend to different matters." Ghost Rider said to himself. He got on his Hellcycle and cackled maniacally before roaring off into the highway. Elsewhere; Hulk and Thor began traveling through a forest. "This doesn't make any sense to me. Why would they want to steal the human's computer mainframe and several other parts to rebuild the Tesseract? What sort of sick, twisted scheme is Loki up to this time?" Thor wondered out loud. "HULK DON'T CARE! IF HULK FINDS SKULL MAN AGAIN, HULK WILL CRUSH HIM!" Hulk snapped. "Patience, Banner. We'll get our chance. But for now, I think it's best if we regrouped with our friends Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow." Thor suggested. "FINE BY HULK!" Hulk pouted. And with that, they set off to go to New York.

Back at the underground lair in Germany, Blackheart gave Skulker more than a mouthful. "YOU MINDLESS, FOOLISH INFIDEL! Are you trying to expose our plans to the enemy?!" Blackheart roared. "Hey, man! It wasn't my fault that Banner got pissed off and tried to kill me! I'd like to see you try to stand up against him!" Skulker complained. "It doesn't matter now! What matters is that we've got that computer mainframe to help us construct this portal. But nonetheless, we cannot afford another incident. Which is why that I have been ordered to keep you here at all costs; you will not be permitted to leave this hideout without my supervision!" Blackheart snarled. "WHAT?! Aw, come on man! That's not fair!" Skulker whined. "Be grateful that I haven't told my master about this! Because if he were to find out about this, then you'd be dead! Would you rather have to explain your failure to him?" Blackheart challenged. Skulker grew silent and shook his head. "No...I would not!" Skulker said at last. "Good! Now be a good boy and start building that portal; and don't stop until it is finished! Is that understood?" Blackheart snapped. Skulker glared at him. "Is...that...understood?" Blackheart hissed menacingly. "Crystal clear...asshole!" Skulker seethed before he stormed off. "When I'm done with this shit...I'm gonna have a jolly good time beating your ass!" Skulker muttered under his breath. Blackheart took off on his own and seethed with rage, not because of Skulker...but because of his unfinished business with Ghost Rider. "When I'm through with this...I'll finally finish off what should've been done a long time ago." Blackheart hissed.

***Whoa! There seems to be a lot of tension going on here, isn't there? Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and his new group have a little battle against the Ghost Rider in hopes of getting him to calm down and help him. Unfortunately, their battle doesn't do too well...that is until they receive some help. But later; they come across with their first...and ultimate enemy, as well as a very shocking revelation of his first attack. Warning: Contains violence, harsh language, and frightening images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Frank Castle walked over towards a crappy apartment in the Bronx, where Spawn and Blade were hiding out. As he approached their hiding place, Spawn and Blade looked at him with mixed emotions of relief and anger. "There you are! Where the hell have you been man?" Blade exclaimed. "Do you realize how long you've been gone?" Spawn demanded. "Keep your shirts on, kids. I just needed some fresh air, that's all!" Frank sneered as he sat down at the table. "You've been gone for two whole hours! I can understand if it's thirty minutes, but you had us worried!" Spawn cried. "I said not to worry about it...I was just talking to an old friend of mine, that's all!" Frank said. "Yeah, well next time; let us know ahead of time before you take off!" Blade growled. "Whatever you say, mother!" Frank teased. Blade growled in annoyance. Spawn sighed as he walked into the living room and turned on the TV. But the minute he turned it on, he was shocked to see what was going on. "Hey, fellas? Come here! Get a load of this!" Spawn exclaimed. Frank and Blade rushed into the living room to catch the news; they were just as shocked to see the news flash about the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. "According to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency and the United Nations, a terrorist attack has claimed the Helicarrier and over 50 lives in the past few hours out in the Pacific. Though Col. Nick Fury and his apprentice Agent Maria Hill have been able to escape to safety, their whereabouts as of right now is unknown. The attackers were described as a gang of ruthless creatures described as demons and were led by the notorious Skulker; who apparently had also been rampaging around the world and stealing vast amounts of computer parts. A full scale red alert has been issued to every police and military force throughout the world for Skulker's arrest, as well as the search for Nick Fury and Maria Hill. Stay tuned for further information regarding this devastating attack." a female reporter announced. Spawn shook his head. "Damn it; that son of a bitch just won't quit! What's it gonna take to kill that bastard?" Spawn muttered. "I'm more worried about Nick Fury, bub. He's the one who gives me my jobs and my paychecks...plus, he's a real good friend of mine!" Frank snapped. "I hope they're all ok...just what the hell is that vulgar bonehead up to, anyway?" Blade said. "Who knows?" Spawn retorted.

Suddenly, another news flash came up. "This just in; Ghost Rider has been seen rampaging small towns around the outskirts of Las Vegas. Police are unable to stop this rampaging monster, and the military is already struggling with the search for Col. Fury. All civilians in that area are advised to evacuate immediately!" a male reporter announced. "Ghost Rider? Damn! What's that hothead up to now?" Blade exclaimed. "Wait, you know him?" Spawn asked really surprised. "Uh, yeah...he's my best friend. Well, he tries to be...but he's got a really short temper. You know him too?" Blade replied. "Do I ever; I'll never forget that battle we had a long time ago!" Spawn said as he had memories of that day. "Well, what are we standing around for? Let's get going!" Frank said as he stood up. "Wait, what? Go where?" Blade wondered. "To stop Ghost Rider, of course!" Frank said. Spawn started laughing. "What the hell is so funny?" Frank demanded. "You! You really think that we're going to stop him? Don't make me laugh!" Spawn chuckled. "Do I look like I'm kidding around?! We've got to stop him before he hurts somebody!" Frank snapped. "Why? Wait...oh, no! Don't you even go there!" Spawn growled. "We could use an extra player...plus, maybe he could help us track down Skulker!" Frank said. "No! There is no way that we're-" Spawn began. "I'm in! Besides; the last thing I want is for Ghostie to get himself in bigger trouble. Besides; he's really good at tracking down bounties. And he's my best friend! And who knows; maybe from my senses of him being a supernatural creature and all, he's escaped from Hell and is planning on doing something big and evil with all them computer parts. You do want to stop him from destroying innocent lives, don't you?" Blade suggested. Spawn sighed as he stood up. "Fine! But don't expect me to be leader of this silly little group. I'm only agreeing to this because I want to beat the living shit out of that dirtbag, Skulker! Now let's go!" Spawn snapped. "Jeez...somebody's in an awfully good mood today!" Frank sneered. Blade sighed as he shook his head. "You have no idea, Frank. You have no idea!" Blade mumbled.

Somewhere in a biker stop in the outskirts of Las Vegas, Ghost Rider was violently interrogating a biker gang for the location of Blackheart. Ghost Rider managed to kill several gang members, but he began brutally beating their leader into submission to get his information. "WHERE IS HE!? Where is Blackheart? Talk now if you value your pathetic life!" Ghost Rider roared. "I don't know man! I don't know nobody named Blackheart; honest!" the poor man whined. "YOU'RE LYING! HE'S THE ONE I'M TRYING TO KILL! HE'S THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Ghost Rider shouted as he furiously shook him. "I don't know man! Leave me alone!" the man cried. "You worthless little pest! You're no longer any use to me if you refuse to-" Ghost Rider snarled as he raised his fist. Suddenly, a burst of Necroplasm forced Ghost Rider away and made him drop the man. "You need a time out, Ghost Rider! Didn't your mother ever teach you it's not nice to bully others?" Spawn teased as he, Frank, and Blade showed up. "YOU! I should've known! Where is Blackheart?!" Ghost Rider shouted furiously as he jumped back up. "Blackheart? What the hell are you talking about?" Spawn demanded. Blade shook his head as he stepped up. "Johnny, listen to me. We don't want to fight you; we want to help you. But if you wanna get to this Blackheart, you're gonna have to trust us. Please; don't do this!" Blade said more carefully. "Why should I trust you, vampire hunter? You tried to kill me!" Ghost Rider snarled. "Because you were about to kill an innocent man back in Chicago, that's why! You've gone crazy into finding this Blackheart guy! You need to settle down and let us help you!" Blade cried. "NO! I will not rest until Blackheart pays with his life for murdering my family and turning me into this...horrible monster! And I will not allow anyone to get in my way, so step aside if you know what's best for you!" Ghost Rider growled. Blade laughed at him. "Funny...it's almost as if you were threatening us. The way I see it; there's three of us and only one you! Don't push your luck, Johnny!" Blade laughed. "You think I won't kill you?! Because I will! Now get out of my way!" Ghost Rider snarled. "Bub...don't do this. We don't want to fight!" Frank warned. "You're pissing me off!" Ghost Rider snarled even more viciously. "Hey...you better watch it, pal! Don't make us hurt you. I really don't want to have to get ugly...because I become just that. Really, really ugly!" Spawn warned as he slowly drew out his Agony Axe.

Ghost Rider grimaced with fury as he drew out his Chained Whip and began twirling it around. Blade drew out a katana sword and Frank drew out a pair of Desert Eagle Pistols. "The innocent will be avenged!" Ghost Rider cried. "This is your last chance, Johnny! Give yourself up to us and we'll take care of this nice and smooth...otherwise we'll have to get ugly like Spawn said. And you won't like that!" Blade threatened as he tightened his grip. "Then you definitely won't like my Penance Stare!" Ghost Rider roared as he lashed out. Blade and Frank were able to jump away in time, but Spawn wasn't quick enough. He cried out in pain as he was struck in the face, and Ghost Rider snagged him by the legs with his Chained Whip before he launched him into the air and forced him out of the roof. "Who's next?" Ghost Rider growled. Frank began shooting his pistols at Ghost Rider, but the enraged phantom rider took no damage as he merely shook off the bullets. With a fierce cry, Ghost Rider threw a fireball at Frank and forced him out the door and on his back. "Guess it's just you and me now, Blade! Ready for my Penance Stare?" Ghost Rider taunted. "I didn't want to have to do this to you, Johnny. But you gave me no other choice!" Blade replied sternly. Ghost Rider shouted with fury as he charged towards Blade to attack, but Blade deflected his blows with his katana and counter attacked him. Blade then grabbed Johnny by the neck to choke him, but that proved to be an unwise choice. Ghost Rider violently wrenched his arms away and slammed him against a table, smashing him into the floor. Not even finished, Ghost Rider grabbed Blade by the legs and began smashing him around the bar before throwing him out the window. "Stay down, fool!" Ghost Rider growled before he began to walk away. Suddenly, a pair of chains grabbed him from behind and violently tore him out of the biker stop. Ghost Rider cried out as he was forced away and landed roughly on his back, and then a violent blow hit him in the chest to knock the wind out of him. "Ghost Rider...you're really leaving me no other option. Give up this stupid fight; I don't want to hurt you! I'm just trying to help you for God's sake, so listen to me!" Spawn said out of breath. "NEVER!" Ghost Rider shouted as he jumped back up and threw some powerful punches at Spawn. Spawn grunted as he was hit, but he punched him right back. Both Hellspawns fought each other brutally for several minutes, but they couldn't seem to best the other. Finally, Ghost Rider gained the upperhand with a super sneaky move.

Ghost Rider grabbed Spawn by the wrists and violently twisted them, making Spawn scream as he was forced up into the air as Ghost Rider held him. Ghost Rider then violently bashed his head against Spawn's and forced him away into a row of motorcycles. "Damn...he really is hard headed!" Spawn groaned as he laid down there in defeat. "Now to finish this!" Ghost Rider snarled as he threw his Chained Whip over at Spawn. "COME HERE!" Ghost Rider cried as he forcefully dragged Spawn over towards him. Spawn cried out as he was grabbed and Ghost Rider leapt up high into the air before smashing Spawn back down into the ground with his feet in his chest. "GAH! You bastard..." Spawn gasped. "I have no time for your stupid games, Hellspawn! So stay away from me if you know what's good for you!" Ghost Rider snarled. "Johnny! I ain't letting you go...not again!" Blade cried as he drew out a pair of knives. Ghost Rider growled in frustration as he turned around and drew out his Hellfire Shotgun. "Stand down..._now_!" Ghost Rider threatened as he fingered the trigger. "Don't do it, Johnny! I'm warning you!" Blade cried. But before Ghost Rider could even pull the trigger, a miraculous thing happened. The Hulk tackled Ghost Rider away and began beating the living shit out of him! "HULK SMASH SKULL MAN!" Hulk screamed as he furiously pounded him and smashed him around like a rag doll. "What the...HULK!?" Blade exclaimed. At the same time, a crack of thunder and lightning flashed before their eyes and out came Thor. "Hulk, stop it! That's the wrong man you're attacking!" Thor cried. Hulk was too angry to listen; he kept on beating Ghost Rider into submission. Frank Castle slowly stood back up and gasped at what he was seeing. "Damn...I must've hit my head harder than I thought!" Frank muttered as he held his head. "I said stop!" Thor shouted as he threw his Thunder Hammer at Hulk. Hulk cried out as he was forced away and smashed into the biker stop. Ghost Rider immediately jumped back up and whistled loudly. Suddenly, the Hellcycle appeared and Ghost Rider got on. "See you later, fools!" Ghost Rider shouted before he cackled and took off. "Oh, no! You're not gettting away from me, asshole! GET BACK HERE!" Spawn screamed as he fired a pair of chains out of his chest. The chains grabbed the Hellcycle and forced it to an immeidate stop, causing Ghost Rider to fly off his bike and into a small pond. Ghost Rider cried out in agony as he was doused out with the water and writhed around a bit before passing out from a lack of flames for energy. "See? All you needed to do was cool down!" Spawn sneered as he drew the chains back towards him.

Blade and Spawn walked up to Ghost Rider and carried him over to where the others were, while Hulk busted out of the smashed biker stop and dusted himself with his hand. "SORRY! HULK THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!" Hulk said apologetically. "Don't worry...you can thank him later when he wakes up and is calmed down!" Blade said as he laid Ghost Rider flat on a rock. "Thanks...who are you supposed to be, anyway? Hercules?" Spawn asked teasingly. "Ha! Not even close, Hellspawn. I am Thor; the god of Thunder and the son of Odin." Thor boasted. "Great...and I thought gods were only supposed to watch from heaven. Nice outfit!" Spawn sneered. "Thanks; you too!" Thor teased back. "HULK THINK YOU LOOK LIKE SPIDERMAN!" Hulk said as he playfully smacked Spawn on the back. "OUCH! That hurt!" Spawn cried out from the force. "OOPS! SORRY!" Hulk said. "Thanks for your help, guys. Where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be in New York with the other Avengers?" Blade asked. "I was actually supposed to stay home in Asgard with my family, when I found out what this...Skulker and his league of demons are up to." Thor explained. "Really? What is that douchebag up to this time?" Spawn asked as he rubbed his hurt shoulder. "I have every right to believe that he may be trying to rebuild the Tesseract; an ancient artifact that is actually a portal that can lead to other dimensions." Thor continued. "What?! But why the hell would he do that?" Spawn exclaimed. "Yeah...might not know too much about this Skulker, but he don't seem too smart and devious to do something like that!" Frank added. "While he may not be too smart, I do believe he is devious enough. But still; he has no idea what he's getting himself into by doing this." Spawn said. "But why? Why would he do that; it makes sense now that we know he's stealing those computer parts for a purpose, but what exactly is the purpose for rebuilding the Tesseract?" Blade asked. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. "You fools are even more stupid and clueless than I realized! I'll tell you exactly the reason why...but only if you can find me!" the voice sneered.

The heroes grew very cautious and alert as the evil laughter and voice was heard. "Where are you, asshole? Show yourself! I know you're here...I can feel it!" Blade cried. "Follow the cold shiver of fear running down your spine!" the voice instructed. "Ha! I'm not afraid...more like annoyed!" Spawn sneered. "Oh, you will be soon enough...you will be!" the voice retorted. "Where are you? What do you want from us?" Thor announced as he tightly clenched his Thunder Hammer. "You have to find me if you want to find out!" the voice teased in a sing songy tone. "No more games! Show yourself or I'll blow a hole in your skull!" Frank snarled as he loaded up his pistols. "My, my...you certainly aren't patient people, are you? Well...if that's what you wish-" the voice began. Suddenly, lightning and black clouds surrounded the area and a huge bolt of lightning struck the ground; morphing into the shape of the Black Wizard! "Wish granted!" the Black Wizard finished before laughing evilly. The heroes turned to face him, but Spawn and Blade glared the most angrily at him. "It's you! That wizard; back in Germany!" Spawn growled. "Yes, it is I! The Black Wizard; the great scourge of the Holy Roman Empire and soon to be the new world leader of this pathetic planet!" the Black Wizard sneered. "Pff...I hate to break it to you, but the Roman Empire's dead!" Blade snorted. "Oh, that's fine. I'll have a new target for my wrath; this world will do just fine as my new playground of destruction!" the Black Wizard said with an evil smile. Spawn got a closer look at this mysterious villain, but somehow recognized the evil that dwelled in him. The Serpent Servant's voice was heard whispering ominously in demonic delight, sending a chill down Spawn's soul. "Spawn...my child!" the voice whispered eerily. Spawn slowly began walking towards the Black Wizard, making the others even more cautious and defensive. "Who...or what the hell are you really? What is it that you want from us?" Spawn demanded. "My dear boy...whoever said I wanted you to begin with? I already told you what it is that I want; I want the world destroyed!" the Black Wizard sneered. "Why? What did it ever do to you?" Spawn challenged. The Black Wizard grew very cold and stern as he sighed heavily. "Just about everything you can imagine, Hellspawn. They have made a fool of me; they tried to kill me so many times. Hanging, burning stakes, drowning, decapitations, and even crucifixtion; but they were never able to kill me. They even went so far as to imprison me on that godforsaken Golgotha Island. And when that failed, they tried to imprison me in the Satanic Forests of Carpathia! But now that I'm here...I'm going to make sure _every single_ human being suffers for their sins!" the Black Wizard explained with deep and bitter emotion.

Spawn grew very alert and even defensive as he ever so slowly reached for his Agony Axe. Much to his shock, the Black Wizard laughed at him as he saw this. "Oh, you fool! Do you really think you can kill the immortal reincarnation of Satan Himself? I knew you were hard headed and stubborn...but I didn't think that you were so ignorant!" the Black Wizard sneered. "Oh, yeah? Well if I can kill Malebolgia's little minions, then I guess you'll be the next one to suffer _my_ wrath! I think I'm starting to get the reason why everyone's been trying to kill you for so long!" Spawn snarled. The Black Wizard laughed at him uproariously. "I admire you, Hellspawn. I really do! Why don't you join me; there are plenty of jobs I can offer you!" the Black Wizard laughed. "Fuck you! You think that I'd want to work for the devil _again_?! I got news for you; I will send you and every other fucking demon to Hell where you belong!" Spawn growled furiously. The Black Wizard laughed at him most unpleasantly. "Oh, Spawn...you disappoint me. I honestly thought by now that you would've seen the error of your ways. How it hurts me to hear you say that to your father!" the Black Wizard said in an eerie whisper. The others looked really confused, but Spawn knew that it was the spirit of the Serpent Servant speaking directly to him. "You...are...not...my father! I already have a father; He's up there in Heaven, waiting for me to kick your ass for Him! You can make all the false promises and threats you want, but you'll never get me to fall for your lies ever again! If it's the last thing that I do; I'll fucking destroy you!" Spawn snarled. The Black Wizard shook his head grimly. "I see...it appears to me that you have made your final decision. So be it; if we are not allies...then that can only mean we are enemies. Expect no mercy from me, Hellspawn. And don't even think that your little friends in New York won't suffer the concequences for your actions...because they most certainly will!" the Black Wizard said with a menacing snarl. Spawn got wide eyed with terror as he said that. "What?!" Spawn cried. "Oh, yes...I know all about your little friends. The Delta Squad and the Avengers! You shouldn't worry about them not getting their Medal of Honor, though. They will receive it...and then, they'll receive _my_ little gift! I'd hurry over to New York, though. Things may get a little hectic once I give the Avengers my present!" the Black Wizard laughed evilly before teleporting away. "NOOOOO! GET BACK HERE!" Spawn shouted as he ran towards him at the last minute. "Damn it all to Hell! We gotta get over to New York before it's too late!" Spawn cried as he began running. "Why, run? I can take us there!" a masculine voice announced suddenly.

Spawn and the others turned around to find Nick Fury standing there with Maria Hill. "How long have you been there?" Spawn snapped. "Long enough to hear what I need to hear!" Fury replied. "Hey, boss. How's it going?" Frank called. "Hey, Frank!" Fury waived. "All right, enough of that! We need to go now!" Spawn cried. "Take it easy! We'll get there before he does! Guys? Send in the VTOL; ASAP!" Maria said as she contacted someone on an earpiece. "Roger that, Agent Hill. We are on our way!" the pilot replied. "This better work!" Spawn growled. "I agree; we must hurry! I'll go ahead and fly off; I'll meet up with you later!" Thor said as he took off flying. "WAIT FOR HULK!" Hulk cried as he chased after him. Finally after a few minutes, a huge VTOL aircraft flew over to the others. "It's about damn time! Let's go!" Spawn said as he boarded on. "I call shotgun!" Frank announced. "Damn!" Blade teased. "How can you make jokes? This is not the right damn time for any sense of humor; that monster is going to destroy everything and everyone unless we stop him right away! So stop wasting time and get your asses in gear; we need to go now!" Spawn snapped losing patience. The others sort of looked at him with mixed feelings, but didn't say anything. Nick Fury, on the otherhand; couldn't help but be impressed with him. "Finally; somebody who takes their job seriously! I just may have to ask him for a job opening when I get the chance!" Fury said to himself. Soon; they all took off. But as they were flying, Blade cursed out loud. "What's the matter now?" Fury asked. "Where's Johnny Blaze?!" Blade cried. Suddenly, Maria Hill cried out as she saw a flaming motorcycle rushing past them down below on the highway. Ghost Rider cackled maniacally as he sped down the highway, leaving a streak of flames behind him. "Does that answer your question?" Fury said. Blade growled in frustration. "He better be on our side; he's really testing my patience!" Blade muttered. "He's not the only one!" Spawn thought with a scowl. The VTOL finally began to arrive at the skylines of New York; they only had a little amount of time left before things got much worse.

***Uh oh! This is getting pretty tense; stay tuned to see what happens next!***

**Note: If you want to know the friendship between Spawn and Ghost Rider, I'm planning on making a crossover story between the two soon. So stay put!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and his friends find themselves in the midst of a living nightmare when the Black Wizard decides to unleash his fury at the Avenger's award ceremony. Many heroes will team up to try and stop him, but will it be enough? Warning: Contains extremely dark and chaotic violence, bloody death scenes, harsh language, and frightening images; viewer discretion is advised!***

Meanwhile in New York City; everything seemed so peaceful and normal. The parade that was running through the streets brought smiles to everyone's faces, and the loud festive music echoed through the air. But from a distant rooftop of a large building, the Black Wizard scowled with hate and disgust. "Look at that vuglar and repulsive display!" the Black Wizard snorted as he looked at the happy civilians partying and cheering in the streets. The Avengers and the Delta Squad were standing in the middle of a stadium built near Central Park, waiting for the football game to start. They were going to recieve the Medal of Honor during halftime, so all they had to do was watch and wait for their crowning moment. But nonetheless; they were happy and actually wanted to enjoy themselves before they were awarded. It was nice to do something fun and normal for once. Also among the crowd of people was the President of the United States and the General of the United States Army. Though the were surrounded by their bodyguards, they were still happy to be able to spend time with the people of America. The Avengers sat in the top row of the stadium, while the Delta Squad and Smash Bros sat at the bottom. Tony Stark sat close with Pepper Pots and Steve Jobs, while Clint Barton sat close to Natasha Romanoff. Samus sat in Snake's lap, while Felicia snuggled close with Sonic. The others sat close together and watched the game. The New York Giants played against the New England Patriots, and the Giants were winning by a landslide. Thor flew overhead and used his super sights to try and find his friends in the stadium, but the noise seemed to be too much of a distraction. "Damn! Where are they? I must find them before it's too late!" Thor muttered. But in the furthest reaches of the city highway, Ghost Rider was roaring down the streets on his Hellcycle. "Blackheart...where are you hiding? I know you're here somewhere!" Ghost Rider growled as he glared around his surroundings.

He slowed down and began roaming around the empty streets, glaring around the empty city. "Where is everyone?" Ghost Rider wondered. "They're too busy being led to their deaths, you fool!" an evil voice sneered. Ghost Rider turned around and found himself facing the Black Wizard. "You! You know where Blackheart is, don't you? Tell me where he is!" Ghost Rider cried as he pointed his finger at him. "In due time, hot head. In due time! But for now; why don't you enjoy the show? I'm sure you'll find it full of surprises!" the Black Wizard chuckled evilly before teleporting away. Ghost Rider snarled in frustration as he began roaring down the streets towards downtown. Up in the air in the S.H.I.E.L.D. VTOL, Spawn was getting very upset. "Damn it, Fury! Hurry up; can't this thing go any faster? We've got to find that evil son of a bitch before he kills innocent people!" Spawn cried. "Take it easy, Spawn. We're going as fast as we can!" Fury replied. He inched over to the pilot and whispered in his ear. "Hurry up, already! Can't this thing go any faster?" he hissed. "We're almost out of fuel, sir." the pilot replied. "For the love of...if you're not going to help me, then fine! I guess I'll have to do this on my own!" Spawn snapped as he suddenly kicked down a door. "SPAWN! What the hell are you doing!?" Blade exclaimed. "Don't try to stop me! I'm going to save this city even if it kills me!" Spawn retorted before jumping out of the VTOL and free fell into the streets. "Damn; he's got some determination, I'll give him that!" Fury mumbled. "Well, when in Rome...WAIT FOR ME!" Blade cried as he jumped out of the door. "You forgot your parachute, dummy!" Frank called out teasingly as he jumped out with a parachute. "Great...anyone else?" Fury said in pure sarcasm. "We've run out of fuel, sir!" the pilot announced. "I guess I'm volunteering then!" Fury said as he grabbed a parachute. Soon, everyone else joined him and jumped out of the VTOL before the aircraft ran out of fuel and crashed into the middle of Central Park. "Let's just hope we didn't miss anything too important!" Fury said. "Hey, listen to that! I think they're gonna play the national anthem!" Maria Hill cried.

It was true; the game announcer had silenced everyone after the end of the first half of the game and alerted everyone that the award ceremony for the Avengers to receive the Medal of Honor. "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PLEASE PAY FULL ATTENTION TO THE CENTER OF THE ARENA AND STAND UP FOR THE NATIONAL ANTHEM!" the game announcer cried out on his microphone. "Oh, here it comes. Hats off, Captain!" Tony teased as he nudged him. "Oops! I can't forget that!" Steve said as he took off his cap. Everyone stood up and put their hands over their hearts when a little boy in a suit began to sing the American National Anthem. "Oh, say can you see..." he began. Spawn heard the singing as he was running on the roof of a tall building. "Damn it! I know something evil is gonna happen once that song ends...I have to hurry! Come on, Necroplasm powers! Don't fail me now!" Spawn said out loud as he began to use his Necroplasm Speed to run at lightspeed. But at the same time, the Black Wizard was sneaking in the shadows of the stadium and peeked out of the tunnel entrance to get a good look at what was going on. He stopped to listen to the little boy singing and couldn't help but be touched by the beauty of his voice; even if the song wasn't his cup of tea. "Ah, such a lovely voice! What I wouldn't give to have a voice like that sing _my_ song!" the Black Wizard said with a wry smile as he leaned back against the wall. Ghost Rider was roaring downtown in his Hellcycle, leaving a streak of flames behind him as he began to make his way towards the football stadium. "Must...reach...stadium...before...Blackheart!" Ghost Rider grunted as he continued to pick up speed. "For the land of the free...and the home of the brave!" the little boy finished singing. A huge roar of applause and cheers was heard from the crowd and even in the streets outside of the stadium. "Almost there!" Spawn strained as he began approaching the entrance. "That's our cue, ladies! Let's go!" Fury cried as he and his agents began running through the park to approach the stadium. Blade and Frank Castle were just about to reach the entrance, when they suddenly stopped cold. "Whoa! Do you feel that man?" Blade exclaimed as he stopped. "My God! I do; I do feel it! I don't know what it is, but I'm feeling it!" Frank said as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

The Black Wizard was smiling evilly as he started laughing in an even more evil tone. "Let the real ceremony begin!" the Black Wizard sneered as he began chanting an evil incantation of some sort. Suddenly, he fired a huge streak of red energy from his staff into the skies; creating a huge black cloud above the stadium. The temperature dropped suddenly and everything became quite chilly and ominous; confusing everyone inside of the stadium. "Whoa, what's going on?" Snake exclaimed. "I don't know; why did it get so cold all of a sudden?" Samus said as she shivered. "Something strange is going on here!" Dante said. "I'm scared!" Felicia whined. "I don't think we're alone; somebody must have been watching us." Altre said gravely. The black cloud began to spread out throughout the entire city, spreading fear into the hearts and minds of the civilians down below. Thor hovered in the air and looked around him, feeling quite concerned. "Wait a second...this doesn't have anything to do with Loki at all. I feel as if something...or someone more evil is behind this." Thor said to himself. Steve Jobs looked up into the skies with concern, and Tony Stark soon began to feel the same way. "What's going on? The weather was supposed to be clear and sunny!" Tony said. "I don't know...something's going on!" Steve replied. "Loki?" Natasha whispered. "No...somebody much worse!" Clint muttered. Spawn finally arrived at the stadium's entrance and was about to bust in, when suddenly a loud explosion was heard. By pure instinct, Spawn ducked for cover behind the concessions stand. But when he stood back up, he was surprised that there was no damage...yet. "What the hell?" Spawn muttered. He walked up the stairs to the stadium and gasped at what he saw; he saw an enormous black cloud that surrounded the area and blacked out the skies. But what really startled him was the huge swirling torrent in the middle of the cloud, as well as flashes of lightning and cracks of thunder. "Who are you?" Spawn wondered out loud. Everyone gazed up at the strange sight, while the Black Wizard laughed evilly. "Amazed at what you see? Well then you're all in for a real education for this next surprise, aren't you?" the Black Wizard said to himself. He began swirling his staff around and began chanting an evil spell, until he fired another huge beam into the skies and directly into the black hole. "Now my children...gaze upon the wrath of the Black Wizard!" the Black Wizard cackled as he suddenly teleported into the middle of the stadium.

People gasped as they saw the Black Wizard suddenly appear from nowhere. "Whoa, who's that?" a random man cried out. "Hey...is that Loki; Thor's evil brother?" another wondered. "What the hell? Who's that guy?" Dante exclaimed. "He doesn't look too friendly, does he Yoshi?" Chun-Li said. "Uh, I don't think he's hear to congratulate the Medal of Honor nominees, Chun-Li!" Yoshi replied. "Night of Black and powers of Hell; full all out attack from thy casted spell!" the Black Wizard chanted. With a loud echoing resonating effect, the Black Wizard stamped his staff to the ground and created a massive shockwave of black energy. The magical energy itself did not harm anyone, but it spread throughout the entire city in just a matter of minutes. Spawn felt it and cried out as he felt the pure evils beginning to awaken from the Satanic spell, and even Blade cried out as he felt his mind being strained from the evil voices of the undead beginning to awaken. Soon; the whole city was plunged into darkness, save for the faint flickering light from the hole in the sky. "What's going on?" Link wondered. "I don't know; why are you asking me?" Sonic complained. "Shh! What's that noise?" Zero hissed. A roaring noise was heard; like the echo of a long lost army. "By darkness you were bound, now you are free! Unveil your fury so the whole world shall see! The dead have suffered for years long past, but suffer no living; even the very last!" the Black Wizard chanted. Then it finally happened; all hell broke loose. It began when the hole in the sky was pierced wide open and thousands upon thousands of demons poured from the skies and began to wreck absolute havoc. These demons were by far the most horrifying and hideous creatures anyone had ever seen; even for supernatural creatures like Spawn and Blade. These demons looked like giant, black, multi-horned dragons and imps forged from the stuff of nightmares; some were smaller than a dog, while others were as large as a 10 story building. The demons began smashing and trashing every corner in the city, killing and destroying everything in sight. People ran away screaming in terror as the monsters began destroying everything, but the monsters would not allow anyone to escape. The monsters soon targeted large crowds of innocent civilians and began slaughtering them all without pity or remorse. Loud, piercing screams permiated the air; while splatters of blood and gore were painting the streets red.

The Black Wizard laughed evilly as he stood there in triumphant victory, holding his arms out wide like a holy warrior watching the unholy battle of his unholy minions destroying everything in sight. The civilians of the stadium screamed in absolute horror as they tried to escape, but the Black Wizard used his black magic to create massive walls of poisonous skulls and flaming walls of boiling magma to block all the exits. "Now...bow to your king." the Black Wizard sneered. Everyone was too terrified to even hear him and continued to panic. Even the heroes were at a loss of words and found themselves shocked into stillness and silence. "I SAID BOW TO YOUR KING!" the Black Wizard roared as a huge bolt of lightning struck the center of the stadium. Everyone suddenly fell silent and by pure instinct fell to their knees...well, everyone except the heroes; who somehow managed to sneak away to get a better view from the top rows. The Black Wizard laughed evilly as he began walking among the crowds of terrified humans; he was going to enjoy this. "Now...this is more like it. You humans were meant to be forced to submit to a high authority figure; either by God or by some powerful man. But today...you will submit to me and only me. If you refuse to submit and obey my commands...you will die a most horrifying and gruesome death." the Black Wizard said with a menacing tone. The heroes of the Avengers and the Delta Squad grew furious to watch this. "Who does this guy think he is?" Yoshi growled. "Yeah; he can't do this!" Felicia agreed. "Pepper, did you bring my suit?" Tony asked. "Yes, it's right here!" Pepper whispered as she handed him a strange looking cellphone. "Wait...let's see what happens first before we strike; he might be speaking to us as well." Steve warned. The Black Wizard continued to walk among the crowd, looking down at them as mere insects and dirt. "So? How does it feel; being given the cruel reminder of how pathetic and weak you humans really are? It doesn't feel too good, does it? You think that you're all high and mighty, when in reality you're nothing more than premature corpses ready to feed the maggots and worms of this earth. If you're lucky...you won't die early. All you have to do is offer your souls and obey my every command. If you do this, then I will become your everloving father and humble master. Try to resist...and I'll become your worst nightmare!" the Black Wizard rambled.

Suddenly, an old man stood up to face him. Everyone else gasped, including the heroes. "You think of yourself as a god...but you're no better than all the other cowardly men who've said and done the same things as you have in the past. You're the one who is weak. You're not high and mighty at all; pretty soon, someone will stop you...and I'd hate to be you!" the old man said boldly. The Black Wizard laughed at him in defiance. "My dear friend...there is but one flaw to your bold statement; I am no man." the Black Wizard sneered. "Damn right you ain't, fool! Go on; show off your powers while you still can...because somebody far more powerful than you will destroy you!" the old man sputtered. The Black Wizard scoffed at him as he shook his head. "My dear children...listen well to your elder right here. Admire him for his bravery...and then watch and learn as he dies!" the Black Wizard snarled. Suddenly to the sheer horror of everyone present, the Black Wizard fired a huge bolt of lightning at the old man and blew him up to smithereens! Everyone gasped and screamed in horror as his blood flew in every direction; the heroes were stunned beyond belief. "Now...is there anyone else who is so bold to speak out against their master?" the Black Wizard challenged. Suddenly, another huge bolt of lightning struck the ground. But this time, the heroic Thor appeared before him and stood tall and firm as he tightly clutched his Thunder Hammer. "It seems to me, that despite your powers and attrocious threats; you're afraid of a little more of a challenge!" Thor said grimly. The Black Wizard burst into evil laughter. "Quite the opposite my demigod friend; I'm all up for challenges!" the Black Wizard sneered. "Make that two!" Iron Man cried as he suddenly flew out into the field and landed next to Thor. "No; three!" Captain America shouted as he leapt forward and stood next to Iron Man. Hawkeye and Black Widow jumped into the scene, aiming their weapons at him. "Five!" they both said. At the same time; the Hulk busted through the wall and roared furiously as he stood behind his buddies. "HULK SMASH WIZARD!" Hulk screamed. The crowd of frightened people soon found the courage to cheer for their heroes. The Black Wizard sneered and scoffed at his enemies before he stepped forward. "So be it; have it your way!" the Black Wizard sneered before he fired a powerful streak of red lightning at them from his staff.

The Avengers cried out as they barely dodged his attack, but soon began to retaliate. Iron Man began firing a bunch of missiles at him from his Shoulder Rockets, while Hawkeye fired explosive arrows and Black Widow fired her pistols at him. The Black Wizard smirked as he used dark magic to catch the attacks before he fired them back at their original hosts. Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow cried out as they were forced back by an explosion and landed on their backs. "Oh, man! Come on guys; we gotta help them!" Yoshi cried as he jumped out to help his pals. Mario and Sonic soon joined in, while Samus, Snake, and Link gave them cover fire from their own weapons. Altre, Zero, and Dante soon joined in the assault by firing their weapons at the Black Wizard, but the evil wizard had dark magic protecting him from any harm. Yoshi and Sonic began running as fast as they could towards the Black Wizard to attack, but he suddenly turned on them and began firing streaks of blue lightning from his hands. Yoshi and Sonic yelped as they dodged the attacks by an inch while still running towards him. "You're gonna pay for all that you've done, you big bully!" Yoshi cried as he began spinning rapidly. "Yeah; what he said!" Sonic agreed as he began charging up energy while spinning around. Both Smashers soon took off towards the Black Wizard using their Homing Attack or Forceball Attack, but to their dismay were forced away by a blast of psychic energy from the Black Wizard. Yoshi and Sonic cried out as they flew away, but the Hulk jumped up and caught them before they were hurt from a violent impact against the ground. "Thanks, Hulk!" Yoshi said. Hulk grinned before roaring angrily and began throwing massive objects at the Black Wizard. The Black Wizard seemed to laugh as he teleported away from each thrown object. "So weak! It's almost too easy to the point of it being unbearable!" the Black Wizard taunted. The Hulk roared as he began charging towards to attack, but the Black Wizard suddenly summoned a huge skeleton hand from the ground and grabbed him. The Black Wizard smirked as he used the hand to violently shake the Hulk around before throwing him away into the stands. "Hey! That's not fair!" Yoshi cried. "Yeah; that's cheating!" Sonic agreed. "No it isn't fools; this is!" the Black Wizard sneered before firing another streak of lightning at them. Yoshi and Sonic screamed as they were zapped and forced away by an explosive force, and soon Thor decided it was time to take it up a notch. "I'll not allow you to get away with this!" Thor cried as he leapt up into the air. He swung his Thunder Hammer around and created a massive tornado, pointing it towards the Black Wizard to attack. The tornado charged towards the Black Wizard, but the sneaky wizard created a huge skull face out of black magic to swallow it up before spitting out a huge fireball.

Thor gasped as he flew out of the way and began flying towards the Black Wizard to attack, but the Black Wizard began throwing many bolts of lightning at him to prevent him from getting near him. Thor eventually caught up to him and attempted to smash him with his Thunder Hammer, but the Black Wizard deflected his blow with his staff; shocking Thor. "Your weapon and your skills are most impressive, son of Odin. But my skills and weapons are far more powerful than yours!" the Black Wizard sneered. He forced Thor away and suddenly morped his staff into a flaming sword. He cried out fiercely as he tried to decapitate Thor, but the thunder god kept dodging his attacks. He eventually used his Thunder Hammer to block his attacks and tried to parry with him, but even that proved useless. The Black Wizard grabbed Thor by the neck and glared into his eyes as he lifted him up and choked him. "No one; not even a demigod, is going to stop me from getting my revenge!" the Black Wizard growled fiercely. He blasted Thor away with a massive punch powered by thunder, forcing Thor into the stands with a violent crash. "No!" Captain America cried. The Black Wizard laughed evilly, angering Captiain America. He ran fast towards the evil wizard and attempted to clobber him with his shield, but the Black Wizard caught him with his black magic and began choking him; as if with a giant invisible hand. "Not so wise, for a smart soldier such as yourself. I admire your heart though!" the Black Wizard sneered as he forced him away and made him fall flat on his back next to his other downed comrades. Captain America cried out as he felt his spine shatter, and the Black Wizard showed no sympathy as he laughed in evil triumph. "Well, this was fun...but I've unfortunately run out of time to play. I will be looking forward to seeing you again, my dear children. But not to worry; my minions may want some new playmates." the Black Wizard sneered as he began to walk away. "NO! You're not getting away from us, you creep!" Yoshi cried as he tried to tackle him. The Black Wizard merely used his black magic to deflect him away and force Yoshi on his back before he teleported away. "DAMN IT!" Yoshi cried. "Guys...I don't think that's even the worst of our problems anymore. Look; the city!" Dante announced with a shaken voice. He was right; now they had the city to worry about now...

***Uh oh! This spells trouble with a T to it! Can our heroes find a way to save the city...or is it too late? And whatever happened to Spawn and his dark friends? Stay tuned to find out!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Chapter 6 is up! In this chapter, the Avengers and the Delta Squad rush to try and save what's left of New York City; but soon pay a heavy price that costs more than even they bargained for. Meanwhile; Spawn has his own problems dealing with Ghost Rider. Will Spawn ever find a way to convince Ghost Rider to control his anger and help out...or will they finally seperate their own ways? Warning: Contains graphic violence, harsh language, and a character death; viewer discretion is advised!***

The sight of the city was enough to bring even a hardcore hero to tears; already most of the city was leveled down to nothing but flame and ash, and whatever was left was beginning to crumble away. Whatever was left of the United States Army was now in full retreat before they were crushed by the demonic forces of the Black Wizard. "My God! I can't believe this; has it really come to this?" Iron Man exclaimed. "No! We're not gonna let this happen, Tony! We're gonna stop them! Come on; let's go!" Captain America cried as he ran off. The Avengers rushed out to stop a powerful group of demons, while the Delta Squad and Smash Bros rushed around to try and save as many civilians as they could. "Damn it; there's practically nothing left!" Iron Man thought as he blasted away several demons with his Hand Repulsors. "Apparently, there is some truth to that sir. Already my estimates have shown me that approximately 75% of the city is destroyed! In just a few more hours; there will be nothing left!" Jarvis announced. "What?! NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, JARVIS! I WON'T ACCEPT DEFEAT! I WON'T!" Iron Man cried furiously as he began unleashing his rage on the endless hordes of demons. He furiously punched, kicked, and blasted away the demons with relentless brutality. Captain America soon unleashed his inner rage after witnessing a horrific sight. Several innocent civilians; including women and children, were hounded down by imps and torn to pieces. "NOOOO! STOP IT; GET AWAY!" a woman shrieked as she was grabbed. The imps laughed evilly before they grabbed her by all four limbs and tore her apart. Enraged; Captain America rushed forward and began bashing the demons senseless before cutting them apart with his shield. With a roar, Captain America kicked down the last imp and chopped off his head with his shield as he smashed it down. After panting to catch his breath, a long slitherly tentacle attempted to snag him by surprise...but a fierce Hawkeye ran towards the tentacled monster and stabbed a knife into his giant eyeball before kicking him into the air and blasting him to bits with an explosive arrow. "Thanks!" Captain America gasped. "No problem! Come on; we gotta find the others!" Hawkeye said. They both took off, until a giant multi-horned creature jumped in front of them and tried to clobber them. Captain America jumped onto his arm and ran up towards his head before bashing his shield against his face several times. Hawkeye took careful aim with an exploding arrow, and when Captain America finally pried his mouth wide open with his super strength; the fired the arrow into his throat. Captain America jumped away to safety before the beast's head exploded and fell down into the river. "Nice work! Now, let's-" Captain America began. Suddenly, several more of the beasts appeared as they crashed through a wall. "Oh, come on! Where's Hulk when you need him?" Captain America complained. "RIGHT HERE!" the Hulk cried as he rammed his shoulder into one of the beasts and forced the others away into the river to drown to death. "Thanks Hulk! Now let's go!" Captain America cried.

Snake and Samus blasted their weapons at an endless group of horned demons while Mario and Link rescued a group of people trapped in a subway. "Come on, guys! Hurry up; my Arm Cannon's overheating!" Samus complained as she kept on blasting her EMP Blaster. "I'm running dry, you guys!" Snake called out as he mowed away a group of the monsters with his M16. "Almost got them!" Mario announced as he struggled to pull a fat guy out of the wrecked subway car. "Ow...that's my leg!" the fat guy complained. "Sorry, bro! You really should get more exersise!" Mario grunted as he kept pulling. "Ha! That's what my mom told me; she said that I need to get out more often before the end of the world, and now look at us!" the fat guy joked. "Almost...gotcha!" Mario said as he finally freed him. "Thanks, Mario!" the fat guy cried as he ran off. "Ok, now let's get out of here!" Link said. Suddenly, a multi-armed dragon with large wings crashed through the ceiling and began breathing flames everywhere. "Oh, shit! Never mind!" Link cried as he drew out his sword. He began hacking and slashing at the beast, while Samus charged towards the monster and grappled it with her Plasma Whip. She wrapped it around the neck and began choking it, allowing Link to unleash his fury as he hacked and slashed as hard and as fast as he could. Finally; Link jumped up and stabbed his sword into the monster's head before he jumped away. Samus unleashed the power of her Zero Cannon and blasted the beast into pure nothingness. As her Super Suit fell off, Snake grabbed her and hugged her. "Nice work, honey. I sure would hate to be that guy!" Snake teased. Samus smirked at him. "I bet you would, wouldn't you?" Samus sneered. "Hey, can you two keep the making out to a minimum please? Let's go!" Link snapped. Soon they took off back into the surface; the streets. They were astonished to see such destruction, but not as astonished to see how many people were either dead or missing. "We saved about 20 people...and yet there are millions out there dying!" Samus said with a heartbroken voice. "We did the best we could, Samus. There was nothing more we could've done." Snake said trying to be careful with his words. "No! We could've done much better than 20, Snake! 25...or 30! At least 30 people would've been alive...and we failed them. Oh, God! Those poor people-" Samus sobbed before she fell to her knees. "Samus!" Snake cried as he comforted her. Just then, Chun-Li arrived with Zero, Felicia, and Klonoa with grave looks on their faces. "Bad news guys! The demons are getting stronger and the more we try to save people, the less successful we become. As much as I hate to hear myself say this...but I don't think we can do much more to help." Klonoa said in sad voice. "Wait a minute! Where are the others? Where's Sonic, Yoshi, Altre, Dante, and Taki? Weren't they with you guys?" Link demanded. "We can't find them! I thought they were with you guys!" Chun-Li replied. "Well let's stop wasting time and let's find them!" Mario snapped.

Suddenly, Datne and Taki were heard screaming as they were forced out of a window and crashed into an outdoor cafe. At the same time, an enormous serpent emerged out of the building and hissed evilly as it began breathing fire. "Well, there's two!" Snake teased. "Come on!" Chun-Li snapped. They ran towards their friends and began fighting the monster back while Dante and Taki were helped up by Mario and Link. Chun-Li kicked furiously at the monster before throwing a ball of chi energy at his mouth, knocking it out. Link took the initiative to cut off his head, when suddenly Yoshi and Sonic were forced out of a wall and knocked him away. "Ouch! Yoshi and Sonic! You're still alive?! Thank God!" Link cried. "Not yet; look!" Yoshi pointed out. Suddenly, a building crumbled down to dust as an enormous creature with a scorpion tail and bat wings began flying towards them. "Uh oh!" Link muttered. "Hey, I've got an idea! HEY, FATSO! YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Klonoa teased. The flying imp got really angry and charged towards Klonoa to attack. But as he did so, the giant serpent woke up and snarled viciously as he tried to attack Klonoa. But the sneaky cat boy jumped away before he was touched and the serpent ended up swallowing the flying imp! The serpent began coughing and gagging violently before was finally torn open from the inside out and the flying imp fell down dead after being drowned in the venom from the insides of the giant serpent. "Gross...yet highly affective! Nice work, Klonoa!" Yoshi said as he patted his back. "Thank you!" Klonoa said proudly. They all wandered off to try and find more civilians, but instead watched an intense battle between Black Widow and Thor against a two headed dragon monster. Black Widow kept dodging the fireballs being spit by the monster, while Thor kept clobbering the thing with his Thunder Hammer. "I don't think they'll get anywhere at this point. Watch this!" Dante smirked. He walked out and began shooting his pistol at the beast, making it really mad. "What are you doing, fool?! Stop!" Thor exclaimed. The monster roared with fury as he charged towards Dante. Dante merely smirked as he drew out his katana sword and slashed at it many times before spilling out it's guts and forcing it on it's knees. With an evil smile, Dante rammed the katana into one head, forcing the blade to come out from the other. Dante grunted as he pulled the sword back out and chopped off both heads, and stepped back as the beast fell down dead. "Eww...dude, you've got some serious issues!" Sonic cringed. "Nice work, Dante!" Black Widow said out of breath. "Ha! In your face; she even knows my name!" Dante teased. "Shut up!" Taki mumbled as she pouted. "Wait...there's still one problem! Where's Cammy?" Yoshi said.

Speaking of which; Cammy was just finishing up rescuing a little girl from being crushed by a collapsing building, when she was suddenly attacked by a demon. Cammy would've have easily defeated the beast, had it not been armed with a poisoned blade and stabbed her in the chest. Cammy cried out in pain as she was stabbed and the ruthless demon began cackling maniacally as he beat her. "Your no match against the power of darkness, bitch!" the demon snorted as he kept hitting her. "AH! Stop it, you bastard! You're hurting me!" Cammy screamed as the pain intensified. "Aw, I'm sorry...here; I'll make it all better." the demon snarled as he grabbed her by the neck and then threw her back down. Cammy gasped and wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, but suddenly gasped in horror as she saw what the demon was about to do. "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME! HEEEELLLLPPP!" Cammy shrieked. The monster would've raped her, had an arrow now pierced his neck from behind. As the demon fell down dead, Hawkeye stood there with a grim look on his face. "Oh! Hawkeye...wait, is that your name? Who are you really?" Cammy asked as she began to feel loopy. "Oh, shit! CAPTAIN! We've got a downed hero; she's been poisoned!" Hawkeye cried out as he ran towards Cammy. Captain America and the Hulk ran towards Hawkeye, who was cradling Cammy in his arms. ""We gotta get Cammy out of here and into the infirmary. If we're lucky, we can get this poison out of her system before it kills her." Hawkeye said as he stood up with Cammy in his arms. "Let's go find the others first!" Captain America replied. It took them a while, but Hawkeye and his comrades finally found the others meeting together at a bridge. "Hey, look! There they are!" Sonic announced. "Wait a minute! Who is that in Hawkeye's arms?" Black Widow demanded. "Oh my God! That's Cammy! What the hell happened to her?" Chun-Li exclaimed in shock. "She was poisoned by a demon. Quickly; let's get out of here and return to the Avenger's HQ before we run into any more trouble." Hawkeye said quickly. "Oh, God! The pain; it's unbearable!" Cammy whined. "Hang on, Cam-Cam! We'll make it! Everything is going to be just fine; I promise!" Chun-Li said as tears swelled in her eyes. "I hope to God that Spawn is having as much fun as we are!" Yoshi thought grimly as they began escaping the streets.

Meanwhile; Spawn had just finished killing off a whole horde of demons, when he suddenly met up with Ghost Rider. "Ghost Rider? Thank God you're still alive; did you see what happened? There was a big hole in the sky!" Spawn exclaimed. Ghost Rider didn't respond, but just glared at him. "Do you even care that many people have died and that these demons destroyed this city?" Spawn snapped. "There is only one thing that I care for, Hellspawn. The only thing that matters to me is finding Blackheart and killing him." Ghost Rider replied harshly. Spawn was outraged to hear that from Ghost Rider. "How the hell could you say that, you son of a bitch?! There are millions of lives that are lost because of the Black Wizard!" Spawn shouted. "To hell with them! To hell with the Black Wizard! But most of all; to hell with YOU!" Ghost Rider snarled as he threw a fireball at Spawn and forced him away. Spawn growled with fury as he jumped back up and drew out his Agony Axe. "You're pissing me off, Ghost Rider! I didn't want to have to do this with you...but you've left me no choice!" Spawn said grimly. Ghost Rider stared at him and then burst into maniacal laughter. "What the fuck are you laughing at, asshole?" Spawn growled angrily. "You! Do you honestly believe that you stand any real chance against me? That is hilarious; I actually thought that you were being serious. You wouldn't last two seconds against my Penance Stare!" Ghost Rider sneered. "Perhaps Blade was right after all. You really are a cocky, loud mouthed, and arrogant son of a bitch after all! I've learned my lesson...but I think it's time for you to learn yours!" Spawn said gravely. "Don't make me laugh, fool! You think you're the only one who knows the ways of the Hellspawn's combat? I was preparing for this day for a long time...and now I'm finally going to enjoy destroying you!" Ghost Rider snarled as he drew out a powerful mace. Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Don't do this, Ghost Rider. I don't want to fight you!" Spawn said grimly. "Why not? Afraid that you're going to lose?" Ghost Rider sneered. "No; I'm afraid that if I do fight you...I may end up killing you. So this is your only warning that I'm going to give you: Put down that weapon and surrender!" Spawn warned. Ghost Rider grimaced and growled with fury before he finally charged forwards to attack. With a roar, Spawn rushed towards his rival and soon began fighting a fierce duel.

Spawn hacked and slashed at the Ghost Rider with his Agony Axe, but the Ghost Rider kept on using his mace to parry his attacks. Ghost Rider roared with furious vengeance as he tried to smash Spawn with his mace, but Spawn kept on dodging his attacks and counter attacked him. Both Hellspawns parried with their melee weapons for several minutes, until they finally caught themselves in a blade lock. Ghost Rider and Spawn glared into each other's eyes and growled furiously as they tried to beat each other, pushing and shoving with all their might. "Ghost Rider? You have no idea how big of a mistake you're making right now. Last chance! Give up or you will regret it!" Spawn grunted as he pushed Ghost Rider even harder. "The only thing I regret is becoming friends with you! After I destroy you, Blackheart will be next! And vengeance will be mine!" Ghost Rider snarled as he pushed back. "There are more important things than trying to avenge the deaths of your family, asshole! If you keep this up, then the Black Wizard will destroy the whole fucking world!" Spawn shouted as he began to surge with Necroplasmic Rage. "Then let's hope he destroys you and your pathetic friends first!" Ghost Rider snarled as he began flaming up with his own rage. "SHUT UP!" Spawn roared as he finally broke free of the blade lock. Spawn broke Ghost Rider's mace in half with his Agony Axe and began hacking and slashing at him with relentless fury. Ghost Rider tried his best to defend himself, but he had underestimated his wrath. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT MY FRIENDS AGAIN, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Spawn shouted as he hammered his Agony Axe at the Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider cried out as he was forced into the air, but Spawn wanted him to suffer. He flew up into the air and began punching and kicking him savagely before he threw a powerful ball of Necroplasm at him and smashed him into the ground. Spawn screamed furiously as he slammed his elbow into Ghost Rider's chest and knocked the wind out of him before grabbing his neck and glaring into his eyes. Ghost Rider just stared back into his eyes; if he was afraid, then he was doing a hell of a job not showing it. Spawn seethed with rage as he held Ghost Rider by the neck and glared into his eyes, until he finally calmed down and realized his mistake. He dropped Ghost Rider and stepped away from him, feeling shocked for what he had done. "Ghost Rider!" Spawn muttered. Ghost Rider growled as he stood back up and then whistled loudly, summoning his Hell Cycle. "Ghost Rider, please! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" Spawn gasped. "To hell with you, fool! If you care so much about stopping this Black Wizard, then do it yourself! Just don't ask me to watch you fail! Now if you'll excuse me...I have my own mission to accomplish!" Ghost Rider snarled.

Ghost Rider took off with a roar, leaving behind a streak of flames. Frustrated and enraged, Spawn roared as he punched a huge rock into dust. "FINE! GO AHEAD; SEE WHAT I CARE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I'LL DESTROY THE BLACK WIZARD WITHOUT YOU!" Spawn shouted furiously. Just as he finished his rant, Blade and Frank Castle found him. "Spawn! There you are, man! What the hell happened?" Blade exclaimed. Spawn turned around with regret in his eyes and then stomped past them. "We just lost what would've been a good chance to start a great team! But that doesn't matter; what matters is that we need to find out what the Black Wizard is up to next and stop him before he destroys another city!" Spawn replied gruffly. "What about the others? The Avengers and the Delta Squad?" Frank wondered. "As much as I hate to hear myself say this...but I'm afraid that I don't have time to get involved with them. They're the least of our worries now and we have to stop the Black Wizard at all costs!" Spawn said. "Wait...you mean you'd be willing to turn your back on your own friends just to stop this wizard guy? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Blade demanded. Spawn roared furiously as he punched Blade savagely against a wall. "DON'T TEST MY PATIENCE, FOOL! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK IT IS WE'RE UP AGAINST! EITHER YOU'RE WITH ME OR AGAINST ME! WHICH IS IT GOING TO BE?!" Spawn shouted. Blade hissed angrily as he stood back up and wiped the blood off his face. "You know something, kid? You're just as bad as Johnny...if not worse! If this is how it's going to be, then fuck you! I don't need to work with a short tempered asshole who can't take a single joke or a sincere criticism!" Blade spat. "Then by all means necessary; get the fuck out of here!" Spawn seethed before he walked off. "Fine! I was just fine before I ran into you anyway! Come on, Frank. Let's get out of here!" Blade said as he began walking off. Frank didn't move at first, because he felt so confused. "Frank? You coming or what?!" Blade snapped. "What if Spawn is right? What if this threat is even worse than we thought? What if we can't beat them? What happens if we lose?" Frank said grimly. "Well, then at least we'll be far away from that asshole Spawn! Come on; let's go find the others and see if we can help them out!" Blade said as he kept walking. Frank sighed as he followed Blade. "Well, for your sake I hope you're wrong; I don't want to lose!" Frank muttered.

Back at the Avengers HQ in Stark Towers; a horrible thing happened that shook our heroes. Cammy was taken to the infirmary to be treated for her poison, but when a robotic doctor came out with a sad emoticon...that's where things went bad. "I'm so sorry, Master Stark. I've done everything I could...but this poison has already reached her heart! In a few minutes, she will die." he announced sadly. Everyone gasped in horror as he said that, but Chun-Li couldn't contain the tears that burst out and she sobbed loudly for her best friend. "NOOOOOOO! CAMMY! WHY?!" Chun-Li wailed as she fell to her knees. "This isn't fair! Why did she have to die?!" Yoshi cried angrily as he felt tears stream down his own face. Hawkeye felt really bad for Cammy and was about to leave, when his heart told him to stay. He suddenly felt compelled to apologize to Cammy for appearing so rude and cold. "I want to speak with her." Hawkeye finally said. "I'm afraid that's out of the question. She will die at any minute and I can't allow you to-" the robot began. "I said I want to talk to her!" Hawkeye cried angrily. Iron Man shook his head and sighed as he touched a sensor on the doors to open them up. "Make it quick!" Iron Man grumbled. Hawkeye nodded his head before he walked into the room. Chun-Li and Black Widow followed him from behind, with tears clouding their vision. Hawkeye knelt down beside Cammy's bed and sighed as he touched her hands with his own. "Hey, Cammy? I wanted to talk to you." Hawkeye began. Cammy moaned weakly as she turned her head, smiling with the last of her strength. "Hey...you came for me...again. How do you feel?" Cammy asked weakly. Hawkeye sighed as he rubbed his hands on his face. "I feel terrible, actually. I feel so terrible for the things I said and did to you all when you came here. I should'nt have said those things and acted out like that; it was really childish and immature of me. I'm sorry!" Hawkeye said sadly. Cammy squeezed his hands as she smiled sweetly. "It's ok, Clint. I can understand how you feel...I used to be an underdog myself, so I know what it's like. But to be perfectly honest with you, you were always my favorite hero." Cammy replied. Hawkeye was surprised to hear that from her. "Really?" he managed to ask. "Uh-huh! You're a real hero, Clint Barton. And I'm sure that your friends are proud of you for your bravery and courage; I know that I am." Cammy said. Chun-Li burst into tears as she laid her head at her chest; she didn't want to lose her best friend. "Oh, Cammy! Please don't go; I won't be able to live on without you!" Chun-Li wept.

Cammy smiled as she rubbed her bunned hair. "Yes you will. You're a strong woman, Chun-Li. You're a very strong fighter just like the rest of the others; you'll be fine." Cammy said weakly. Everyone else managed to sneak into the room and began to cry at such a sad sight. "Oh, God! Cammy?" Samus whispered. "Oh no!" Yoshi said to himself. Cammy turned to Hawkeye and smiled as she sighed. "I believe in you, Clint. I believe in all of you. You'll find a way to...you'll find a way to-" Cammy said as she began having trouble breathing. "Cammy?!" Chun-Li cried. "What? Find a way to what?" Hawkeye demanded. "Light up the darkness!" Cammy muttered before she died. A sad and eerie silence filled the room, with the exception of Chun-Li weeping. "Oh, Cammy! I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry! Why couldn't it be me? Why?!" Chun-Li sobbed. "Cammy! She's gone...gone forever out of our lives." Yoshi said to himself. "I'm sad, Sonic." Felicia whimpered as she nuzzled him. "Me too, baby. Me too!" Sonic whispered. "Come on...let's get her out of here and bury her." Iron Man said. "Bury her where?" Captain America snapped. "I've got just the place, so don't worry!" Iron Man snapped back. Hulk slowly walked up and ever so gently scooped Cammy into his arms, carrying her away. "Be gentle, Bruce!" Black Widow said as she walked beside him. "HULK WON'T HURT HER!" Hulk said sadly. Everyone else followed them from behind and eventually reached an enormous garden in Tony Stark's outdoor balcony. "Right here; we'll bury her right here." Iron Man said as he pointed to a patch of daisies. "Ok...anyone got a shovel?" Captain America asked. Hulk gently placed Cammy onto a bed of rock before he started digging up a huge hole in the daisy patch. "THAT DEEP ENOUGH?" Hulk asked. "Perfect; thanks Bruce." Iron Man said as he pat his back. Cammy scooped Cammy up into her arms and then laid her down in the ground before Hulk filled up the hole in the ground. "Anyone care to say a few words before we move on?" Iron Man announced. "I do. I have something I'd like to say!" Hawkeye said as he stood out. "Go ahead, buddy!" Iron Man said.

Hawkeye sighed as he stood in front of everyone. "Cammy...was the real hero. She was able to help us see what truly matters. Being a hero isn't about receiving medals for recognition...or about fame...or fortune. Or having cool super powers and nick names. It's about the real character traits of a hero. Such as courage, integrity, truth, and justice. Cammy was not only a wonderful friend to us all...but she was also a true hero. She was willing to die for any of us, and she was willing to go out her way to help those in need. That's probably what she wants us to do now; is to show the world that there are heroes out there willing to do whatever it takes to stop this menace. Let's form a new team...in honor of Cammy and the other true heroes out there." Hawkeye said. Everyone else felt such hope and determination to stop the evils of the Black Wizard, and agreed. "Yeah...for Cammy!" Chun-Li said bravely as she wiped away her tears. "For Earth!" Thor cried as he held up his Thunder Hammer. The heroes cheered in agreement, unaware that they were being watched.

***That was so sad; losing Cammy. But now that our friends the Avengers and the Delta Squad have been inspired to form a new team, things might be better...or worse. As for Spawn, stay tuned to see what does next...as well as many other surprises waiting up ahead!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Chapter 7 is up! So sorry you all had to wait so long; I was running out of ideas. But thanks to my good pal Yoshi 2.1, I now have a perfect way to catch up. In this thrilling chapter, Blade and Frank Castle hear the news of Cammy's death and decide to lend a hand to our group of heroes. Meanwhile, Spawn feels down and depressed because he feels helpless for everyone. But when a certain hero swings by to cheer him up, Spawn decides that he has to step up his game. All while that is happening, Ghost Rider finally finds Blackheart...but will he be able to defeat his nemesis? Warning: Contains some bloody violence and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised! Thanks for the help, Yoshi! Enjoy!* ;)**

The Avengers and the Delta Squad left the Avengers Tower and began wandering through the streets in search of more demons to kill, when they suddenly had the feeling that they were being followed. "Wait a second...something's not right here. I think we're being followed!" Hawkeye announced. "I think you're right! Wait right here; I'll be back!" Altre said as he drew out a deadly pair of automatic pistols. Altre walked over to a dark alley and used some night vision goggles to see if there was any enemy in sight, but he couldn't find anyone or anything. But just as he was about to leave, he heard a loud gunshot. Turning around in an instant and aiming his pistols, he caught sight of an imp...but it looked like it had been shot in the head and it fell down at Altre's feet and died. "What the-" Altre muttered. Suddenly, a whole swarm of imps came out of nowhere and tried to kill Altre. Altre blasted away the imps with ease and then ran back to find the others. "Did you find anything?" Hawkeye asked as he drew out his bow and arrow. "Yeah! I was swarmed by a bunch of imps, but one of them was shot...and it wasn't by me!" Altre replied. "Hmm...keep your eyes peeled then!" Hawkeye said cautiously. The heroes wandered through the darkened streets for a little bit, until they reached a dead end. "Damn it! Now what?" Snake cursed. "We could always turn around!" Chun-Li suggested. "Or fly!" Iron Man said as he hovered up. "HULK SMASH THAT WALL!" Hulk cried as he prepared to pound the wall. But before Hulk could even touch it, the wall busted wide open and several Claw Demons came out screeching and growling furiously. These beasts were loathsome monsters; they looked like ginormous spiders mixed with crabs. "Holy crap!" Sonic exclaimed. "You mean...crab?" Dante joked as he started shooting at them. Snake, Samus, Hawkeye, Altre, Iron Man, and Black Widow started shooting at the monsters with Dante. However, the bullets and ammunition seemed to merely reflect off their hardened armor and aggravated the beasts; thus earning the heroes some nasty wounds as they slashed at them with their razor sharp claws. Thor smashed a Claw Demon away with his Thunder Hammer, forcing it against the wall. As the creature fell back to the ground on it's back, it screeched as it struggled to get back up. "Quickly! Get the underbelly; that must be it's weak-point!" Thor cried. "Got it!" Link said as he rushed forward and started stabbing at the beast in the belly.

The Claw Demon screamed in howling agony as Link stabbed it to death and killed it. "Ha! That's much easier; like killing the giant spiders in the Hyrule Forest!" Link boasted. The Claw Demons started getting angry and started trashing the streets by overturning cars and throwing chunks of debris at the heroes, but the heroes were not about to give up just yet. Iron Man and Samus flew up into the air and started blasting at them with their energy attacks, sending the monsters flying onto their backs. "Now! Crush them like bugs!" Samus cried. Hulk grinned as he ran towards one of the downed demons and then smashed his fist into the underbelly of one of them, squashing it flat into a bloody pulp. Chun-Li ran up and kicked at the underbelly of another as hard as she could, and then Mario helped her finish it off by using a Ground Pound attack on it. "Haha! Yes!" Mario cheered. Sonic used his Homing Attack on a third one until it blew up into smithereens. "This is fun; almost like crushing Eggman's robots!" Sonic panted. The final Claw Demon was grabbed by the Hulk and smashed into the ground many times before he was thrown up into the air and then Thor smashed it back down to the ground with his Thunder Hammer. With a mighty cry, Thor smashed the Thunder Hammer into the beast and crushed it to pieces. "Yes! Nice work everyone; now let's get out of here!" Captain America cheered. They were all about to leave, when suddenly a vicious snarl was heard from behind them. "What the hell was that?" Hawkeye cried. Suddenly, a humongous crab-like creature exploded from out of the ground and roared as he spread out his huge claws and bared it's teeth. "Oh my God! It's freaking huge!" Sonic screamed. "That's what she said!" Dante smirked. "DANTE!" several others shouted. The heroes prepared for battle, but just as they were about to fight against it...powerful gunshots were heard and peppered the beast. "What the hell? Who's doing that; Altre, that you?" Iron Man exclaimed. "No...look!" Altre pointed.

Everyone looked to see that it was Frank Castle, or the Punisher; blasting at the beast with an M64 Machinegun from about 10 feet away. "Eat lead, you oversized crab cake!" Frank taunted as he blasted the beast. "Frank Castle?! What the hell are you doing?!" Iron Man cried. Suddenly, Blade came out of nowhere and began crying out fiercely as he slashed off many of the giant crab's legs with a katana sword. "Anyone hungry for crab legs?" Blade cried as he slashed off the beast's legs one by one. The giant crab screeched as he fell onto it's back and then Blade took the advantage to finish it off. He drew out a pair of Dragon's Teeth knives and stabbed them as hard and deep into it's chest as he could before jumping away. The beast still writhed around a bit and then Frank climbed on top of it, smirking as he aimed a Mossberg Shotgun at it. "Sorry...but I actually don't like crab; I prefer shrimp!" Frank sneered before he blasted the beast to death. The others were amazed by their brutality and mercilessness, but they were nonetheless happy to have been saved. "Wow! That was incredible!" Samus cried. "Yeah; that was sweet!" Sonic agreed. "Thanks for the help, Frank! It's about time you showed up to join the party. Where have you been?" Hawkeye said as he walked up to him and shook his hand. "Well...funny you should ask. It's a bit of a long story, though." Frank began. "Well since there ain't no more giant monsters, why don't we all go back to your place and tell you a little bed time story. But first things first; who wants crab for dinner?" Blade teased as he started chopping off hunks of the crab. "Eww!" several others cried out in disgust. "I'll be happy to eat some of that!" Thor announced. "HULK HUNGRY!" Hulk cried happily. "Eh, if you can't beat them...join them!" Sonic shrugged. "I think I'll pass!" Samus said as she cringed. "Why not? It's free food!" Link teased as he nudged her. "And it's fresh!" Blade pointed out.

So needless to say, everyone went back to the Avengers HQ and had the crab meat for dinner; Blade and Frank told them their story of how they met with Spawn and their misadventures to get to New York. "So that's why you were gone for so long!" Snake said with his mouthful. "Snake...wipe your face; you look like a pig!" Samus complained as she grabbed a napkin. "I tell you something else, though. That kid Johnny Blaze is one stubborn son of a bitch; don't know why it is he won't listen to us...but I just hope that he's still gonna be friendly next time we run into him!" Blade said seriously. "Never mind him; it's that Spawn character I'm worried about. He just seemed so down and depressed ever since they had that fight." Frank began. "They fought? Why?!" Chun-Li wondered. "Well...between you and me, it's because Johnny's so obsessed with getting revenge on this demon named Blackheart. He says that this demon's responsible for the death of his family or whatnot; but it's been several years since that happened and he's never been able to find him!" Blade explained. "Well that still doesn't mean you can't be sympathetic for him; I'm sure his family meant a lot to him!" Black Widow said scornfully. "I didn't mean it like that; but he's so obsessed with avenging his family, that he's killed innocent people in fits of maniacal rage. I've never seen him behave this way before!" Blade replied. "Well...I just hope that Spawn will be ok; poor guy takes it pretty hard on himself sometimes." Yoshi said bitterly. "Don't worry about him, Yoshi. When the time comes, I'm sure that he'll be back to help us." Sonic said as he touched his shoulder. "There's just one thing that still bugs me; why did you two come back to us after all of this chaos? Why didn't you help us earlier?" Iron Man demanded.

Blade and Frank fell silent before they gave him their response. "We didn't want to add on any extra stress or pressure. But after we heard the news of Cammy, we thought that you could use all the help you could get. Besides; Blade here knows a lot more about these demons and creatures than anyone else that I know of. If anyone can help us find a way to destroy these monsters...it's him!" Frank said at last. "I could tell that they weren't of this realm; and that Black Wizard was evil right from the start. I could smell the taint of Hell on him! If we can find him, then we can sure as hell make him pay for all the destruction and death he's caused!" Blade added. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's find him and-" Hawkeye began. "Now wait a minute! It's not going to be easy; this guy is more powerful than even I thought he would be. Finding him might be easy...but fighting him won't be." Blade said carefully. "He speaks the truth; remember the battle at the arena? He will be quite a challenge for us all! He makes Loki look a mere child compared to that demonic power of his!" Thor said gravely. "It all sounds doable...but I don't think we'll be able to beat him; at least not without Spawn!" Snake said. "Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to y'all about. I don't think we'll be seeing Spawn anytime soon." Blade said sadly. "What?! Why is that, Blade?" Samus cried. "He said he don't feel like doing this anymore...because the minute he heard about Cammy's death, he said that he couldn't even imagine what would happen if it were anymore of his friends." Blade replied. "Yeah; so he just left us on our own. Not that I'd blame him, though!" Frank added. "Well we can't just let him run off! We have to find him; he may be our only hope in saving the Earth!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yeah; it's not like him to run away like this! We have to find him and talk some sense into him!" Samus agreed. "We've tried talking to him, ok? But he's so upset that he's gotten it into his head that he feels that he can't help nobody anymore. He said...he said if he stays around with you much longer, he's afraid that more of you will die. It's best for you to stay away from me and do this on your own, he said!" Blade explained.

The others were really upset to hear this from Spawn; but none were quite as upset as Yoshi. "No! That's not fair; he can't quit on us now! We need his help! We can't let him run away; it's not like him!" Yoshi cried angrily as he slammed his fist on the table. "Yoshi!" Felicia exclaimed. "Kid...Spawn doesn't want to be part of this anymore; get over it. He also said this: You all might have a lot of mixed feelings about my decision, but my decision is final. I hope you can forgive me for leaving you like this and I'm sorry if I wasn't a good enough friend for you. But this is a battle I must fight on my own!" Frank said grimly. "No! He can't...he just can't!" Yoshi said bitterly before he started to cry. "Yoshi..." Felicia whispered as she touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I need to be alone for a while!" Yoshi said as he got up from the table and walked away. After he slammed the door shut, everyone felt upset. "Awkward!" Dante said out loud. Yoshi walked over to the balcony and cried as he stood over the edge; he was really upset and even angry at Spawn for abandoning them like this. "Raizo...why? Why'd you leave us like this? It's not fair! We need you; I need you! More than you'll ever know. We can't do this without you; not this time! This is an enemy even I can't face alone! Please come back!" Yoshi wept. Back in the room, Iron Man had a private conversation with Frank Castle. "So...did you find out anything else on this Black Wizard guy? Any weaknesses or clues we could use?" Iron Man asked hopefully. "Kid...I wish I could be the bearer of good news, but I'm afraid the only thing we know about him is that he's obviously mad at the world for some reason and won't stop until everything's destroyed." Frank admitted. "Well then that doesn't help us at all, does it?" Iron Man grumbled. "Nope...I'm afraid not!" Frank said as he lit up a cigarette.

Meanwhile; Spawn was wandering around in the ashes of what was left of Central Park in solitude and sorrow. He felt so weary, sad, and angry at all once. He was weary because he had fought and killed so many demons, that he felt like he couldn't do it anymore. He felt really sad because he felt like he was no help for his friends and was unable to save Cammy. He was angry at himself and at the Black Wizard because he could've been able to stop him from wreaking absolute havoc and destruction on this beautiful world...but he felt too scared to even try after failing. It wasn't like Spawn to be scared; at least like this. The Black Wizard was so damn powerful and evil, that Spawn couldn't help but wonder if it was even worth fighting him anymore. Spawn was also very angry at Ghost Rider for not being willing to help fight this evil enemy and even questioned his friendship with him now that he made it clear that he wasn't going to let anyone stop him. Spawn finally stopped walking and fell to his knees in despair, and he wept. "I can't take it anymore! It's bad enough that I've lost one of my friends...but I don't think my heart and soul can take much more of this if anyone else I know and love dies. Oh, God...I feel like such a fool! What do I do?" Spawn sobbed. Suddenly, a swinging noise was heard and the sound of someone landing behind him startled him. Spawn jumped up and cried out fiercely as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Who's there?!" Spawn roared. "Whoa! Take it easy, Spawn! I'm on your side, remember? It's me; Spiderman!" the stranger cried out as he held out his hands. "What the hell are you doing here?" Spawn demanded as he hung the weapon behind his back. "I'm looking for a place to stay; there's nothing left and I'm getting all lonely. Other than that, I'm good! So what about you; how come you're all the way out here by yourself?" Spiderman replied. Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I'm running away." Spawn said quietly. "Say what?! That doesn't sound like you at all! Who are you and what have you done with the real Spawn?" Spiderman cried playfully. Spawn growled at him as he lifted his fist up, but he stopped himself. "I'm sorry...I'm running away because I'm...I'm scared, all right?!" Spawn said now angry with himself. "Scared? There's nothing wrong with being scared...but you should never run away from your problems! I mean; look at me! I might not be the most intimidating guy...but at least I know when to stick up for others and fight for what's right. It's like my Uncle Ben told me: With great power comes great responsibility!" Spiderman said seriously.

Spawn sighed heavily as he shook his head. "I wish I could I say that helped me, but I'm afraid it didn't." Spawn said sadly as he sat down on a rock. Spiderman looked at him strangely before he sat down next to him on the rock. "My uncle also said this to me before he died. He said to me, "These are the years that define us. Every man has a responsibility. You may not be perfect, but you are a good person. And even though a good person may have his faults, he can always make a wrong into a right. Just because you feel helpless, doesn't mean that you have to be. There are many qualities to a hero: Justice, courage, determination, and perseverance. But the greatest quality of a hero is love; love for your family, friends, country, and the love of doing what is right. Though a strong man may stand up for himself, a stronger man stands up for others." I'll never forget that as long as I live!" Spiderman explained gravely. Spawn suddenly felt his heart brave up as he said that; he knew that every word he said was right and now he realized what had to be done. "You know something, kid? You're right! I know what needs to be done now; thanks!" Spawn said as he got up and took off running. "Yeah...glad we could have this talk!" Spiderman said stupidly as he stood back up. He scratched his chin in deep thought, deciding whether or not he should follow him. "Well, I guess since I've got nothing else to do...I might as well join him! Who knows; maybe I can help him!" Spiderman said out loud as he swung after him. But while all that happened, Ghost Rider had his own inner demons to face.

Ghost Rider was riding his Hellcycle through the ruins of New York City, when he suddenly started having flashbacks of his past life with his family. He remembered having a picnic with his two lovely children and beautiful wife out in the countryside. _"Hey dad? Can you take us for a ride on your motorcycle? Please?" his children begged. "Oh, why not? You only live once!" Johnny Blaze said happily as he scooped them up into his arms and put them on his motorcycle. But as he drove them on his motorcycle, he gasped as he caught sight of his house on fire. "Oh no!" Johnny whispered._ Ghost Rider shook his head furiously as he tried to shake the memory out of his mind; he knew where this would end up. The dying screams of his children, the wailing of his wife, and the demonic laughter. Ghost Rider screeched to a halt and growled with fury as he started blasting at wrecked cars with fireballs; the memories were extremely painful and drove him insane, but it hasn't been the first time it happened. "BLACKHEART! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE! I WILL FIND YOU AND THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ghost Rider screamed. Suddenly, demonic laughter was heard from behind him. "Well then...today is your lucky day then. You wanted me? Well here I am!" Blackheart snickered as he teleported in front of him. Ghost Rider snarled with fury as he drew out his Chained Whip and began lashing out at him, but Blackheart dodged his attacks and taunted him cruelly with the horrible reminders of his family's death. "Remember how your children squealed like little piggies when I roasted them in that house?" Blackheart sneered. "SHUT UP!" Ghost Rider screamed. "What about the wailing of your wife? Remember how I killed her too? Remember how I stuck her like a heifer with that shard of glass?" Blackheart taunted. "SHUT UP!" Ghost Rider roared as he lashed out even more furiously at him with his chain. Blackheart cackled as he kept dodging his attacks and counterattacked him with his tentacles, until Ghost Rider finally got so pissed that he created a huge shockwave of fire and sent Blackheart flying away screaming. "That's it! You will die, Blackheart! You will finally pay for all the pain you've caused me all these years! Prepare to die!" Ghost Rider snarled as he leapt towards him.

Blackheart snarled and cried out as he tried slashing him away, but Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck and started beating the living hell out of him with his fists. With each intensified blow, Ghost Rider screamed with fury as he punched his face. Finally, Ghost Rider slammed him to the ground before throwing a massive fireball at him and forced Blackheart against the wall of a building. Ghost Rider tackled him through the wall and kept on smashing through a series of buildings before he finally blasted out of the other end of the building. Blackheart groaned as he laid on the ground, and Ghost Rider growled with anger as he clenched his fists. "Ready for my Penance Stare?" Ghost Rider snarled as he grabbed him by the neck. "NO! Please, don't kill me!" Blackheart whimpered. "Too bad! Look into my eyes!" Ghost Rider shouted as he shook him. But before he could glare into his eyes, dark magic grabbed him and lifted him into the air; choking him tightly. Evil laughter was heard before the Black Wizard appeared with a wicked grin on his face and his hand tightly clenched. "You have quite a grudge on this poor fool, don't you Mr. Blaze?" the Black Wizard sneered. "NO! Let me go!" Ghost Rider strained. "Oh, I'll let you go...but first do me a favor, would you?" the Black Wizard replied as he drew him closer with his dark magic. Ghost Rider cried out as he was dragged towards him, face to face. "Why don't you look into my eyes for just a minute? Let me see those beautiful fiery eyes of yours!" the Black Wizard whispered eerily. "No! I will not look into your eyes, you lying piece of-" Ghost Rider snapped. The Black Wizard used his dark magic to force Ghost Rider to look into his eyes and laughed evilly as he stared into his eyes. "I'll admit this...you do have heart." the Black Wizard sneered as he reached out his staff and touched his chest gently. "You will work for me now. You will help me find the ones who call themselves the Avengers and destroy them all! If you refuse...then I will not help you bring your loved ones back from the dead. Is that understood?" the Black Wizard demanded. "Go to Hell!" Ghost Rider spat. "Perhaps you did not hear me; I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime. Give me what I want...and I'll give you what you want. You want your precious family back...you will find the Avengers and those other fools, and you will _kill_ them all!" the Black Wizard growled. "I already told you; go to Hell!" Ghost Rider said as he literally spat at him this time.

The Black Wizard cried out fiercely as he used his dark magic to throw Ghost Rider across the street and onto his back. "Imcompetant infidel! Blackheart? You have my full permission to kill this swine!" the Black Wizard cried angrily. But before Blackheart could even respond, a pair of chains grabbed him and yanked him violently away. "The only person who's going to die is you, asshole!" Spawn cried fiercely as he jumped in front of the Black Wizard. "What?! You again! You just don't seem to give up easily, do you? Well then...let's see if you're ready to be humiliated in defeat again, shall we?" the Black Wizard sneered. "I'll make you eat those words!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. The Black Wizard sneered as he fired streaks of red lightning from his staff, but Spawn was able to dodge his attacks while rushing towards him to attack. Spawn cried out fiercely as he tried to slash down at the Black Wizard with his Agony Axe, but the Black Wizard used his dark magic to catch him and then send him flying back against a building. "Ha! You'll have to do much better than that if you wish to defeat me, fool!" the Black Wizard scoffed. "Peek-a-boo! Here comes a little spider!" Spiderman cried out as he swung into the scene and shot many Web Bullets at the Black Wizard. The Black Wizard grunted as he was hit, but he started blasting at Spiderman with his staff's dark magic; firing many bolts of red lightning at him. "Damn insect! Begone; I need no more pests!" the Black Wizard shouted as he shot a black orb of dark energy from his hand. Spiderman cried out as he swung away to safety by a mere inch as it exploded a building. "Whoa! This guy's definitely not friendly; sure wouldn't be good friends with Gandalf!" Spiderman muttered. Spawn groaned as he stood back up, but then gasped as he saw Spiderman. "What the hell is that stupid kid doing here?! He's just trying to get himself killed!" Spawn growled. He ran towards the Black Wizard and then cried out fiercely as he kicked him away, sending the Black Wizard flying against a wall. Spawn then tried to smash his face with his fist, but the Black Wizard teleported away to safety and Spawn ended up smashing a hole into the wall. "Fucking coward! Where are you?" Spawn roared.

Suddenly, the Black Wizard appeared again and shot many bolts of lightning from his hands and zapped him. "Right here!" the Black Wizard snarled before he blasted him away with an explosive force of electricity. Spawn screamed as he flew away, but he caught the edge of a building with his Chained Whip and flung himself back into battle. Spiderman landed next to him and panted to catch his breath. "So...you looking for an extra player? I'm game!" Spiderman offered. "You know what? Yeah; welcome to the club! Now do yourself a favor and get his attention while I try to knock that staff out of his hands; that seems to be giving him the power he needs!" Spawn snapped. "Fine by me! Hey, you! Is that robe supposed to scare me or is it hiding something? You got bad hair or something?" Spiderman teased as he swung towards him. "Oh, that's gonna get his attention all right!" Spawn muttered as he snuck around to get him off guard. The Black Wizard cried out fiercely as he kept trying to zap Spiderman with his lightning, but when Spawn was just about to leap forward to attack...the Black Wizard surprised them both and sent them flying away with a massive burst of dark magic. "You think you're so clever, don't you? Well you're anything but clever; you will never defeat me! Why do you even bother to try, Hellspawn? You've lost your friends, you can't even stop me, and you never will!" the Black Wizard howled. "Go ahead, asshole! Keep taunting me and see what happens! But if you so much as lay another finger on one of my friends again...I'll tear you limb from limb!" Spawn roared. "You won't even have the chance, fool! I promise you that the next time we meet...your little friends will pay the price! Until then, my dear boy! Until then!" the Black Wizard cackled before he teleported away. "Damn it! He is good...but you know what? I'm thinking that we can beat him if we get more people to join us in the fight against him!" Spawn said. "Yeah...let's go see if those Avengers or the Delta Squad will lend a hand." Spiderman suggested. "Yes...let's!" Spawn said as he and Spiderman took off. Meanwhile; the Black Wizard and Blackheart schemed of a way to get back at their enemies...and they knew the perfect way how. "So...did you manage to bring him back with us?" the Black Wizard asked. "You better believe it...my lord!" Blackheart replied with a wicked grin. "Bring him to me...I want to speak with him!" the Black Wizard demanded.

***Oh boy! The Black Wizard is up to no good, but luckily Spawn will be able to help out his friends...or will he? Stay tuned to find out!***


	8. Chapter 8

***Chapter 8 is here! In this highly dramatic and gruesome chapter, the Black Wizard once again proves his power and evil might by unleashing his ultimate weapon against the heroes...one of their very own! Read on to find out who it is that becomes the Black Wizard's new weapon of choice destruction and death, and be prepared for more character deaths; some might be quite shocking to you, so be warned for any fanboys/fangirls out there. If you don't like this, then don't comment on it. I shouldn't even have to tell you that there will be some very brutal violence, bloody death scenes for certain characters, and foul language. So...here it goes!***

The Black Wizard laughed evilly as he stood in the middle of an empty room in his underground lair in Germany. Soon, the evil demon Blackheart returned with several others carrying a large cage. Who would've thought that Ghost Rider was chained inside of the cage, grunting angrily as he kept trying to break free? "Well, well, well! So nice of you to stop by...Mr. Blaze." the Black Wizard sneered. "Damn you! When I get out of this cage, I'll tear you to pieces with my bare hands!" Ghost Rider snarled. "I'm sure that you will. Gentlemen...leave us; I wish to speak to Ghost Rider alone!" the Black Wizard commanded. The demons crept away, but not before Blackheart exchanged a dirty look at Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider snarled at him before he left and soon the Black Wizard was standing in front of him, smiling evilly. "How does it feel...being caged like this?" the Black Wizard began. "Distasteful; to say the least!" Ghost Rider spat. "Oh, I'm sure it is. But I was actually referring to being trapped in the shell of a Hellspawn. I'm sure it must be so...devastating and agonizing; never to be able to breathe the fresh air or see loved ones again." the Black Wizard continued. "What the hell do you even want with me? First you try to kill me, and now you want me again?! What is your deal for crying out loud?!" Ghost Rider shouted. The Black Wizard laughed at him before he approached him a little closer. "Have you ever seen such a beautiful work of art like this, Mr. Blaze?" the Black Wizard said casually as he showed off his staff.

Ghost Rider scoffed at him. "You brought me all the way over here...just so I could gaze at your little staff? Big deal; an old man like yourself deserves to have at least a walking stick...before he pays with his life for all the evil he's done!" Ghost Rider snarled. The Black Wizard seemed unmoved. "This...walking stick is much more than meets the eye, my dear boy. This staff of wonders has saved my life more times than I can even remember! It's got unimaginable power like you wouldn't even believe; the power of God...in the palm of one's hand. Can you imagine?" the Black Wizard said gravely. "Hmph! I highly doubt that God granted you that kind of power! I already know where this power came from...I can feel it's evil!" Ghost Rider retorted. "Don't be too sure about that, my friend. You see, in the old age of the Ancient Medieval times; there were many cults that were an abomination to all of life's existence. The Wicca were among the worst, but the Catholic Church...or as it's more appropriately called, the Whore of Babylon; it's a complete and utter disgrace to all of life's existence. What this staff represented for our new religion was not the worship of death and paganistic views, but rather the wealth of life and glorification of light!" the Black Wizard explained.

Ghost Rider suddenly laughed at him; a very unpleasant laugh at that. "Hilarious; you almost actually got me! But I've done my research ahead of time, old man! What your so called religion is nothing but a lie; it preaches absolute hatred and violence towards all things that are good and light. Your notions of insanity preach the love of darkness, solitude, and violence towards other religions! And I've done my research on you as well, if I may be so bold to add!" Ghost Rider scoffed. "Do tell me, my friend. I'm quite interested to hear what it is you have to say!" the Black Wizard sneered. "Well, for one thing you were a member of a secret group called the Assassin's Creed; partners with the legendary Ezio Auditore. But when you were humiliatingly defeated in battle and were banished from the group, you turned to the occult and even made a pact with Satan himself; a very damning and stupid decision." Ghost Rider explained. "Oh? And what was so damning about it?" the Black Wizard challenged. Ghost Rider looked at him with venom in his eyes. "You willingly murdered all but one of your own comrades and created an army to conquer the world. You would have succeeded, had Ezio and King Arthur not been able to stop you!" Ghost Rider answered solemnly. The Black Wizard laughed softly in amusement as he shook his head. "You really aren't as stupid as I thought after all, Mr. Blaze. All the more reason I should invite you to fight for our cause." the Black Wizard said. "I'll never join you! No matter what it is you say or do, I will never become your agent of evil and darkness!" Ghost Rider cried defiantly.

The Black Wizard finally stopped smiling and approached him even closer, close enough to reach out and touch him with his hand. "Oh...but I think that you will!" the Black Wizard whispered evilly. Ghost Rider glared at him and tensed up, ready for anything. But suddenly, the Black Wizard reached his hand into his chest and smashed his fist into his heart; making Ghost Rider scream and roar in howling agony as he felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. "I know that hurt...but here's a little secret for you to learn as a new member of my Army of Darkness. I have the power to kill and destroy; but I also have the power to heal and give life!" the Black Wizard said as he held the beating heart of Ghost Rider in his hand. But before Ghost Rider could die, the Black Wizard shoved the heart back into his chest and completely healed his terrible wound. Ghost Rider gasped and panted feverishly to catch his breath, but was given another nasty surprise by the evil Black Wizard. "I also have the power to unveil the true form of one's soul; observe!" the Black Wizard said in soft voice as he made his hands glow bright red. He grabbed Ghost Rider by the head with both hands and surged dark energy throughout his entire body, until he finally turned Ghost Rider human. Johnny Blaze gasped in shock and awe; how was this even possible, he wondered? "Look into my eyes, dear boy. Look at my eyes!" the Black Wizard whispered hypnotically. Johnny Blaze did so without hesitation, still gasping for breath.

The Black Wizard then began waving his staff in front of his face as he began to hypnotize him. "You work for me now, Johnny Blaze. You will call me master...and soon, you will also refer to me as father!" the Black Wizard demanded. Johnny Blaze looked like he was fighting himself, but it looked like he was losing. "I know what you are; you were cast down to the lowest depths of Hell because you were unwanted and unloved by Heaven. You were tortured in the bowels of Hell; butchered, flayed, and mutilated until you were transformed into a Hellspawn. But with my guiding hand and wisdom...you shall be perfected! Now answer me this: Whom do you serve?" the Black Wizard continued. Johnny Blaze sighed heavily and wearily before he finally gave his response. "I...serve...you; my master!" Johnny Blaze groaned. "And whom shall you call father? Who will perfect you into the ultimate killing machine? Who will help avenge the deaths of your family and friends?" the Black Wizard demanded. "You and only you, my master!" Johnny Blaze said wearily. "Look deeper into my eyes, my son. Tell me; what do you see?" the Black Wizard instructed. Johnny Blaze looked into his eyes and suddenly felt himself being trapped in a dark endless void of astral energy. "I see...darkness. I see coldness; death!" Johnny replied. "Do you want to stay in the darkness forever?" the Black Wizard asked. "No." Johnny answered. "Do you want to see your family again; alive and fully healthy?" the Black Wizard asked. "Yes. More than anything in the world!" Johnny admitted. "Then you will do as I command and do it without question or hesitation. You will find the one Hellspawn who has defied me and bring him to me alive; unspoiled!" the Black Wizard instructed. "Yes master...but what of the others?" Johnny asked.

The Black Wizard smiled evilly. "Kill the others; and do so without pity, hesitation, or remorse! Show them no mercy when you kill them; make them wish that they were dead...and then grant them their wish, but grant it in a slow, painful, and agonizing manner. Make them fear you as you destroy them. Use your emotion; release your anger on them! Remember the feelings of rage and agony that you felt as you lost your family...only your hatred and malice will destroy your enemies!" the Black Wizard demanded. Johnny Blaze began panting with fury...until at last, with a roar of fury; he transformed into the Ghost Rider and burst free of the cage. "THE INNOCENT WILL BE AVENGED!" Ghost Rider roared. "Go; do not return until the one they call Spawn has been brought back to me alive and his pathetic friends are annihilated!" the Black Wizard demanded. "As you wish...master!" Ghost Rider replied. He whistled loudly and summoned his Hellcylce into the room. As he boarded on his vehical, he cackled evilly before he took off at lightspeed. The Black Wizard laughed in evil triumph; he couldn't wait to see the look on Spawn's face when this was over. "Finally; we're getting somewhere! I shall enjoy watching them all die!" the Black Wizard muttered as he rubbed his chin. He soon retired to his chambers, only to walk over to an orb of absessed light and watched everything as if it were a television screen.

Meanwhile; the Super Smash Bros and Delta Squad were visiting an evacuation center to boost up the morale of the civilians and army. Hulk and Iron Man entertained the children with a circus act with Felicia, Sonic, and Yoshi, while the others helped out at the soup kitchen and the hospital. "Isn't this great? It's so neat to get to see the faces of people while actually helping them!" Samus said as she poured some soup into bowls for the civilians to eat. "Well, I thought it was helpful when we saved their lives from those monsters!" Snake pointed out playfully as he chopped up some meat and put into the stew pots above the fire. "Oh, well you know what I mean." Samus shrugged. "Here you go, buddy. Let me know if you need anything else!" Mario said as he handed a piece of bread to an elderly gentleman who was none other than Stan Lee. "Gee, thanks! You know something; if I ever get my office back, I just might have a job for you all!" Stan Lee said before walking away. Hawkeye and Black Widow were helping sort out donated blood, while Altre worked with Zero and Chun-Li on helping the injured. "Hey...cool armor, bro! Looks like a tank!" a wounded soldier pointed out to Altre. "Thanks. It actually feels like one, too. Very protective; if you want, I could give you a sample for some of your boys back at HQ to check out." Altre offered. "That might be helpful; especially against these monsters running around!" the soldier replied. Another soldier winced as he was bandaged on the leg by Chun-Li. "Careful! I'm sensitive there!" he said. "Oops; sorry. Sometimes my hands are just as clumsy as my chubby, old legs!" Chun-Li blushed. "Aw, sweetheart. Your beautiful; now you want to see fat? Check this out; this was me before I joined the Marines!" the soldier said as he showed off a photo of himself as a really fat guy. Chun-Li giggled as she saw the photo and then finished up his bandages.

Black Widow and Hawkeye just finished up with the blood samples, giving them enough time to talk. "Hey, Natasha? You all right?" Hawkeye asked as he touched her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm ok Clint. I'm just...scared. All these people; they may not be safe for long if we don't find a way to stop these monsters!" Black Widow replied. "Don't worry about it; I overheard Frank Castle saying that Nick Fury's got a special surprise in store for them. Said something about special operatives or something like that!" Hawkeye said. "It may not be enough, Clint. What if Spawn's right; what if this is a battle we can't win? What then?" Black Widow whispered. "Well...then you have me. I promise not to let anything happen to you!" Hawkeye said kindly as he held her by both shoulders. Black Widow smiled as she leaned closer to his face, when suddenly somebody interrupted them. "Hey! You two lovebirds check this out!" Sonic cried. "Ready when you are, Hulk!" Yoshi announced. "HULK READY!" Hulk cried. Yoshi ran towards him and Hulk grabbed him by the tail, swinging him around rapidly before he whacked Sonic away like a baseball; sending him bouncing around the place before he landed on his feet. "Ta-da!" Sonic announced. All the little children cheered for their heroes, while making the other heroes laugh. Well, almost everyone. Thor, Blade, and Frank Castle were up ontop of the roof gazing beyond the horizon in solemn contemplation. "It's beautiful, isn't it? At least without those wretched beasts roaming around." Thor said. "Yeah; real pretty all right. Makes me want to cry!" Frank said in pure sarcasm before he lit another cigarette. "Dude, how many of those things you smoke? You trying to kill yourself?" Blade snapped. "It's my life and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" Frank snarled. "Hey now! Don't spoil this day; it should be a happy day and a day of rest and peace." Thor scolded. "How the hell can I be in peace if that evil psycho wizard is out there planning something evil?" Frank said bitterly.

Blade suddenly felt his senses alert him of nearby danger and he tensed up. "Wait a second...I think Frank's right about something. We're not alone! Look; over there!" Blade cried as he pointed down below. There was a cloaked figure riding his motorcycle towards the entrance of the shelter; slowly and supsiciously. "Wait a second...is that...Ghost Rider?" Frank wondered. "What's he doing here?" Thor added. The stranger finally stopped as he approached the entrance and stepped off, walking slowly and ominously towards the doors. "Oh my God! No; it can't be! It's not possible!" Blade exclaimed as his head started to hurt. "What? What's the matter?!" Thor demanded. "It's Ghost Rider...but he's not himself!" Blade winced in pain. "What do you mean?" Frank cried. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. They turned around to find Blackheart standing there with his arms folded across his chest and an evil smile on his face. "Enjoy the fireworks, fellas! It's gonna be big!" Blackheart sneered. "YOU!" Blade shouted as he attempted to rush forward to attack. But suddenly, Blackheart used dark magic to subdue them and render them motionless. "What?! NO! LET US GO, YOU FOUL DEMON!" Thor cried fiercely. "Why? Don't you want to watch the show?" Blackheart taunted as he pointed to the shelter. The heroes were forced to watch the horrifying events that occured next, and they could only cry out in dismay and watch helplessly on the sidelines.

The hooded figure finally approached the doors, only to be stopped by some guards. "Hey! You can't be here unless you got an ID! Where's your ID?" a guard demanded. The hooded figure did not respond at first, but merely kept walking. "Hey! Get back here; stop!" another cried. The hooded figure started to laugh evilly...before he finally ripped off the robe and revealed himself to be Ghost Rider! "IDENTIFY THIS!" Ghost Rider cackled as he savagely punched both guards away with flaming fists. The guards screamed as they flew away and crashed into a small diner, scaring many people. Ghost Rider then drew out his Hellfire Shotgun and began to blast away everything in his sights; including innocent civilians. "NOOOOOO! JOHNNY, STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Blade screamed. Ghost Rider grimaced as he shot his powerful weapon at several soup kitchens and infirmaries, violently blowing everything and everyone away with powerful bursts of flaming hellfire. People started to panic and ran away to escape the sudden chaos, while several heavily armed guards rushed into the room to stop Ghost Rider. "FREEZE! GET ON THE GROUND AND SURRENDER!" a guard screamed as he aimed his M16 at him. "Point that thing somewhere else!" Ghost Rider snarled as he grabbed the gun and snapped it in half with his bare hands. He punched the guard away into a wall, forcing him into another room full of gravely injured people. Ghost Rider punched and kicked away the other guards with relentless fury, sending them flying away screaming as they were killed. Finally, Ghost Rider drew out his Chained Whip and cackled maniacally as he cracked the whip in the air and began violently thrashing it around; causing major destruction to everything inside of the shelter.

Blade screamed in disbelief at the sight of Ghost Rider's rampage, while Blackheart howled with evil pleasure. "Now this is more like it! Go get 'em, Ghost Rider!" Blackheart laughed. "You sick bastard!" Frank roared. "Release us this instant, or by Odin I'll call down the entire army of Asgard to destroy you!" Thor thundered. "Well go ahead, goldilocks! See what I care; you're no match against the powers of Hell! Watch and learn as we unleash the fires of Hell on this pathetic playground of glorious destruction!" Blackheart sneered with evil laughter. Ghost Rider intensified his rampage, shattering everything in his sight and started causing major fires to spread throughout the place. Several of the heroes were able to escape with the other civilians, but there were others who chose to remain behind to stop the maddened Ghost Rider. "No! Johnny Blaze? Why?! Why are you doing this? What has gone through your head to think that this is ok?" Iron Man exclaimed. "How could you betray us like this?! I thought you were our friend!" Felicia screamed. Ghost Rider stopped to turn and face them before he burst into demonic laughter. "Ha! Friends with you? Don't make me laugh; you're not even good enough to be my dogs! But I'll make sure that I save a special place for you...in Hell!" Ghost Rider snarled. "What?! How dare you!" Captain America shouted. "HULK NO LIKE YOU ANYMORE! HULK SMASH GHOST RIDER!" Hulk screamed as he rushed towards Ghost Rider to attack. "Hulk, no!" Sonic cried. It was too late; the Hulk went into a wild frenzy as he began to pound the Ghost Rider with his fists. But to the sheer dismay of the others, Ghost Rider dodged all of his attacks at what seemed like lightspeed and counter attacked him with vicious and brutal attacks with his flaming fists.

Finally; Ghost Rider subdued the Hulk in a most brutal manner. "Come here!" Ghost Rider growled as he threw his Chained Whip at the Hulk. The Hulk cried as the whip's razor tip stabbed deep into his chest and was violently yanked towards Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider cried out fiercely before he began savagely punching at the Hulk with furious bursts of speed and brutality that none of the others had ever seen before. The Hulk roared furiously as he tried to break free and fight back, but Ghost Rider unleashed a super powerful uppercut and sent the Hulk flying away. The Hulk screamed as he broke through a huge glass window and flew out into the Hudson River. "NOOOO! BRUCE!" Iron Man screamed. "You killed him!" Felicia screeched. "You're next!" Ghost Rider snarled as he pointed at them. "Not a chance!" Captain America cried defiantly as he rushed forward and began fighting him. Ghost Rider laughed evilly as he fought with him, winning by a landslide. "Your pathetic heroic antics will not save you this time, boy!" Ghost Rider snarled as he savagely backhanded him before unleashing a deadly set of power punches. Captain America cried out as he was uppercutted away, but he refused to give up. He jumped back up and ran towards him as fast as he could, but Ghost Rider scoffed before he snagged him by the feet with his Chained Whip and swung him around the place as a weapon; severerly hurting him as he was smashed around like a rag doll. "HEY! CUT IT OUT!" Iron Man shouted as he rushed towards him and pushed him away into the wall. Ghost Rider grunted in frustration as he was smashed into the wall, while Captain America screamed as he flew into the ground and crashed with an explosive force. "Captain!" Yoshi exclaimed as he ran to help his friend. "Don't worry about me, Yoshi...but you need to get the others out of here. It's too dangerous!" Captain America muttered weakly. "We're not leaving without you, Captain!" Felicia objected.

Ghost Rider roared as he was repeatedly blasted by Iron Man's weapons, but he was refusing to give in. "Nice try, Stark! But you're no match against the power of a real Hellspawn! Get a load of this!" Ghost Rider sneered as he shook off the attacks and sent Iron Man flying away from a giant Fireball Throw. Iron Man cried out as he was sent into the air, but he wisely used his hover packs to catch himself in the air and then fly. "Impressive! But I've got a few upgrades of my own!" Ghost Rider boasted. "Oh yeah? You can fly too?" Iron Man sneered. "Nope; even better! Watch!" Ghost Rider said as he cried out fiercely. Suddenly, a fiery ring appeared in the air and started shooting powerful streaks of hellfire at Iron Man; making him scream in agony as he was pummeled by the hellfire. "NO! Tony!" Samus exclaimed as she and a few others caught sight of him from a distance. Finally, Ghost Rider leapt up into the air and smashed Iron Man back down into the ground with his fist; causing parts of Iron Man's armor to shatter free from the explosive force. He groaned as he weakly tried to get on his knees, but Ghost Rider grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "Your time has come, fool!" Ghost Rider snarled as he threw Tony Stark across the room and smashed him through the wall and out into an open field. "Stop it, you monster! What has gotten into you? Why are you doing this?! Why?!" Felicia cried. "SILENCE!" Ghost Rider roared as he savagely backhanded her. Felicia screamed as she was forced across the room and crashed into an emergency room. The force was so powerful, that it caused a section of the roof to collapse on top of Felicia. She shrieked and howled as the huge hunks of debris crushed her to death. "NO! FELCIA! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU BASTARD!" Sonic screamed as he ran towards Ghost Rider and began punching him with all his might. Ghost Rider roared with laughter Sonic used up his all energy in a fit of rage to try and attack him, but Ghost Rider finally kicked him away like a mere soccer ball and sent him flying out of the roof. "This is too easy! You fools will never defeat me!" Ghost Rider cackled.

Samus and Snake soon busted into the room with Hawkeye and Black Widow, blasting their weapons at him. "Johnny, stop this! Stop this right now! Don't make me hurt you!" Black Widow cried as she fired a pair of pistols at him. Ghost Rider snarled as he felt the bullets pepper him painlessly before he lashed out at Black Widow with his Chained Whip and knocked the guns out of her hands. "Hurt me? You cannot hurt me, foolish little girl! But I promise you that you will come to know the true meaning of pain!" Ghost Rider shouted as he punched her furiously. Hawkeye cried out fiercely as he tried to fight him away from Black Widow, but Ghost Rider grabbed him by the neck and threw him against the wall and made him slam onto the ground. "Pathetic!" Ghost Rider spat. "Then dodge this!" Samus snapped as she fired her Missile Launcher several times. Ghost Rider used his Chained Whip to lash out at the missiles and smashed them before they even hit him. Samus cried out as she ran towards him and began kicking at Ghost Rider, but the evil Hellspawn grabbed her by the legs and swung her around before smashing Snake away with Samus and sent them both flying away. Captain America stood back up and cried out as he began swinging his shield around and smacked it as hard as he could against Ghost Rider, but it still wasn't enough to stop him. Ghost Rider snarled in his face before he grabbed his face and lifted him in the air and glared into his eyes. "LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Ghost Rider shouted in a scary voice. "NOOOOO! STEVE!" Black Widow screeched.

Captain America screamed in horrible agony as hellfire began to burn his entire body from the inside out, until he was nothing but a withered husk. Ghost Rider cackled as he tossed his dead body to the ground and then sent Black Widow and Hawkeye flying away with a mighty swing of his Chained Whip. "Who's going to stop me now?" Ghost Rider taunted. "Let me have a try!" Chun-Li shouted as she jumped into the room. Ghost Rider turned around and cackled with evil laughter before he slung his Chained Whip around his shoulder. "You wanna dance, bitch?" Ghost Rider sneered. "Bring it!" Chun-Li challenged. Chun-Li kicked at Ghost Rider many times with her powerful legs, but the enraged Hellspawn was not about to lose to a mere girl. Ghost Rider and Chun-Li punched and kicked at each other several times before Ghost Rider finally subdued Chun-Li in a most brutal manner. He grabbed her by the neck and choked her before he punched her away against a wall. Not even finished, Ghost Rider rushed towards and kept on pushing through a series of walls before he finally exploded out of the building and sent Chun-Li flying out into the open. "Oh, God! Come on; we gotta help her!" Yoshi cried out as he started running. "Yoshi...I don't think we can stop him!" Samus said in wincing pain as she was helped up by Snake. "NO! We have to try; Spawn wouldn't give up!" Yoshi screamed. "Well he's not here, Yoshi! Get over it!" Samus screamed back. "Guys, stop it! Look!" Snake cried as he pointed.

Ghost Rider panted as he stood towering over Chun-Li, who began whimpering in pain and fear for her life. "You're going to join your little girlfriend soon, bitch! I guarentee you that you'll be reunited in Hell!" Ghost Rider snarled viciously as he began glowing crimson red in the face. "No...no...no! Get away from me, you monster!" Chun-Li screamed as she backed away. Ghost Rider towered over her in an ominous manner before he finally unleashed his hellish finisher on her. "Taste hellfire!" Ghost Rider shouted before he spat an enormous fireball at her and burned her alive. Chun-Li's screams were heard from miles away as she was being burned to a crisp. Yoshi and a few other stragglers managed to catch sight of Chun-Li and were horrified. "NOOOOO! CHUN-LI!" Yoshi screamed. "NO!" Samus screeched. Chun-Li screamed and hollered as she flailed around in flames, until she finally fell back and was silent as the rest of her body was burned away to nothing but bone. Ghost Rider wiped his mouth and growled ominously before he burst into evil laughter. "Your flesh burns quickly!" Ghost Rider sneered. "NOOOOO! YOU MURDEROUS MOTHERFUCKER; I'LL KILL YOU!" Yoshi screamed with pure rage as he ran towards Ghost Rider as fast as he could.

But before he could even touch him, Blackheart teleported in front of him and stopped him with dark magic. "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Naughty little dinosaur needs to be taught a lesson. And this is your first lesson; don't fuck with the Black Wizard. He told me, and I quote..._If Spawn's little friends get any ideas, then feel free to keep giving them another demonstration of my power through my new ultimate weapon: Ghost Rider!_ So is it worth it, little man? Is it?" Blackheart sneered. "NO! Let me go; I'll kill you!" Yoshi screamed furiously as he tried to break free. "Such anger; not so good for the human soul. Oh wait, that's right; you ain't human!" Blackheart cackled as he blasted Yoshi away with a burst of dark magic. Yoshi screamed as he was smashed against Samus and Snake. "Ta-ta for now, kiddies! We'll come back to play later! And hopefully our friend Spawn will stop by to play!" Blackheart laughed evilly before he and Ghost Rider teleported away. Yoshi jumped back up and screamed with fury as he smashed his fists into the ground. "NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO! DAMN YOU!" Yoshi screamed with furious sobs. "It's not fair! It's just not fair; how could he do this? How could he be so cruel and heartless?! Why?!" Samus exclaimed with bitter tears. "He's going to pay for this, Samus! Mark my words...he's going to pay!" Snake vowed as he hugged Samus tightly to his chest. From a distance, an outraged Spawn watched it all through the shadows. "Now you've gone too far, you son of a bitch!" Spawn snarled. Back in his lair; the Black Wizard roared with evil laughter and delight.

***Wow! That was intense, wasn't it? But keep reading to see what happens next; it gets even more intense!***


	9. Chapter 9

***Chapter 9 is up! In this chapter, the Avengers and the Delta Squad begin to seperate after another gruesome series of murders; this time from the evil Skulker. But even in this dark hour, a light is shined...and a new alliance is formed to stand up against the evil forces of darkness! Warning: Contains some very graphic death scenes, bloody violence, harsh language, and a suicide; viewer discretion is advised!***

Tony Stark groaned as he struggled to stand up; he was very sore and weak all over his entire body. "Ugh...what happened?" Tony grumbled as he finally managed to stand up on his own two feet. But as he stood up, he gasped in horror at what he saw. The entire evacuation center was in flames and ruins, and there were hundreds of people who were either dead or dying from the sudden and vicious rampage from Ghost Rider. "No! It can't be!" Tony cried as he started running towards the burning building. But he couldn't make it; due to the fact that the heat was too intense and he was physically too exhausted. Tony fell to his knees in despair and started to cry; something he hadn't done in a while. "I don't know if I can keep doing this anymore. How did this all happen?" Tony wondered out loud. "Tony! Tony, there you are! Are you all right?" Samus exclaimed as she ran up to him and helped him up. "To be quite honest with you, I'm not so sure anymore." Tony admitted as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, babe. Let's meet up with the others!" Samus said as she helped him walk away to safety. Tony and Samus finally arrived at a huge pile of debris where the remaining heroes were. Among them included Hawkeye, Black Widow, Snake, Sonic, Yoshi, Altre, Zero, Dante, Thor, Blade, and Frank Castle. "What?! No! This can't be right; where is everyone else? Where's Captain America? Chun-Li? Felicia? What about...that little cat kid? Klonoa! What about him?" Tony exclaimed in dismay. Sonic stood up and looked at him with deep sadness in his eyes. "They're dead! They're all dead, Tony. Captain America was killed by Ghost Rider, Felicia was crushed by the roof, Chun-Li was burned to death, and Klonoa...well, he never made it out before the entire place was on fire!" Sonic explained. "Oh God! No! It can't be; they can't be dead!" Tony exclaimed in dismay. "Hulk might still be alive, but he could be miles away from the city by now." Thor said trying to sound hopeful. Tony was too disenheartened to hear him and he fell to his knees, crying. "When will this nightmare end? How many more people have to die?" Tony wept. "Oh, Tony! Please...don't cry!" Black Widow exclaimed with tears of her own as she comforted him. "Come on; we better get back to HQ before nightfall." Blade said trying to be careful with his words.

As they all sadly walked their way home, the sky seemed to be a perfect blend of black and red. Red from from the fires and ruins of the city, and black from the smoke and soot of the wreckage. By the time they finally reached the Avengers HQ, it was nighttime. "Oh, thank God we're finally home. Jarvis...activate the security systems and set defense weapons to full power." Tony annnounced. He and the others were very surprised to have no response. "Jarvis? Jarvis, answer me!" Tony snapped. Suddenly, evil laughter was heard before a skull face with red eyes appeared on the computer screens. "Sorry, Mr. Stark! But I'm afraid that Jarvis...is unavailable at the moment!" Skulker said with an evil laugh. "What?! You! What have you done?!" Tony screamed. "What's going on? Why are you doing this to us?!" Black Widow cried. "Uh, because I can and I love making you suffer! Duh!" Skulker retorted. "That doesn't mean you can act like a jerk!" Sonic snapped. "Yeah it does! I can do whatever the hell I want because I'm fucking awesome!" Skulker sneered. "You know what? I've had just about enough of you, you murderous son of a bitch! You think murdering innocent people is funny? Where's the honor in that?!" Altre cried angrily. "Where are you, Skulker? Don't play games with us!" Snake shouted. "Oh, you poor little simpletons! This is no game that I'm playing...this is war! This is pure hostility!" Skulker sneered. "Yeah, well when we find you-" Yoshi began. "Oh, I'm sorry. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough. I meant to tell you that I've already left this place and I'm talking to you from somewhere else!" Skulker interrupted. "Well it doesn't matter! We'll find you and we'll destroy you!" Zero vowed. "Destroy me? Buddy, you've practically invited me in this war! And don't mind the mess I've left upstairs for you all; I'm sure that as heroes you love cleaning up messes!" Skulker sneered.

Suddenly, Tony Stark became very worried as he realized something he said about upstairs. He shoved everyone out of the way and approached the computer screen with both rage and fear on his face. "If I find out that you've laid a single finger on my wife-" Tony began. "Oh, that's right! I almost forgot; little miss Poppet of yours is waiting upstairs for you...along with little baby!" Skulker chortled. Tony became enraged as he said that; the way he was talking meant that she was either hurt...or worse. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?!" Tony roared. "Don't get your mechanical panties in a wad, Stark! After all...it's not like you have a heart or anything like that!" Skulker howled. With a fierce cry, Tony punched the computer screen and shattered it before he took off running up the stairs. "Tony! Tony, wait!" Samus cried as she went after Tony. "Come on!" Yoshi said as he took off after Samus. The heroes followed Tony up the stairs, who was hyperventilating in pure fear. What if Skulker _had_ killed her? "Please don't be dead! Please don't be dead, God please don't be dead!" Tony whispered as he ran faster. By the time he reached the top floor, he was horrified to see that his room was a wreck. Everything was completely trashed; furinture was smashed, gunshots holed up the walls, and there were blood splatters everywhere. "Tony! Tony, is everything ok?" Samus gasped as she finally arrived. She gasped in horror as she was given her answer, and soon everyone else came to see for themselves. "Oh God! No; that bastard!" Snake cried. "When I get my hands on that murdering son of a-" Frank growled. "Wait! Do you hear that? Listen!" Tony cried as he shushed everyone. He and the others were very silent as they listened up; they could have sworn that they heard really weak breathing somewhere. "Find her! Find my wife; tear this whole place down if you have to! But you find her!" Tony screamed as he started throwing furniture around in a frantic search for Pepper Potts.

Everyone stripped the place bare, until they finally found her. Everyone; especially Tony Stark, was absolutely horrified and outraged to find poor Pepper in the bathtub. She was a mess; blood everywhere, she had terrible cuts and bruises on every square inch of her body, and she was barely breathing. But what the most shocking and horrible thing that made everyone outraged was the dead fetus laying in front of her. "NOOOOO! PEPPER! OH MY GOD! NO! WHAT HAS THAT FUCKING BASTARD DONE TO YOU?!" Tony wailed as he ran to her. Pepper moaned weakly as she was gently carressed by Tony. "T-To-Tony! He...he ki-he killed our baby! He promised me! He promised me he wasn't going to hurt me or the baby...if-if I told him how to shut off Jarvis. But when I told him how...he...he-" Pepper began ever so weakly. "Oh, God! I'm so sorry about this! I never should have left you!" Tony sobbed as he held her close to her chest. "Oh Tony!" Samus wept as she buried her face in Snake's chest. "Tony...I was afraid this was going to happen." Pepper whispered. "I know; I'm sorry that I wasn't a good enough husband for you!" Tony whispered passionately. "No! Not that; you were the greatest man to have ever been married to. I was talking about the Avengers!" Pepper replied. Tony cupped her face with his hands, bringing more tears to the eyes of our other heroes. "What about them, sweetheart?" Tony asked. "I was so afraid...that a force of darkness would break up the Avengers! Those things he told me; about the Avengers finally being broken apart...he was right! The Avengers will fall and the world will be doomed forever!" Pepper wept. "No! I promise you, that's not going to happen Pepper Potts! Do you hear me? That's not going to happen!" Tony objected. "It's already too late, Tony...I'm sorry, but-" Pepper began before she coughed violently. "Pepper?!" Tony cried. "I'm afraid...it's time for me to retire. Permanently!" Pepper whispered before she died in Tony's arms.

Everyone cried as Tony held Pepper in his arms, but Tony wept the loudest and the saddest. "OH GOD! NOOOOOO! I'M SO SORRY, PEPPER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Tony shouted with bitter tears. "Tony...I'm so sorry!" Samus sobbed as she tried to hug him. Tony wrenched himself away and carried Pepper away in his arms. "Give him some time, Samus." Frank suggested. "We don't have time...not anymore!" Thor cried. "Wait, what do you mean we don't have time?!" Hawkeye demanded. "I mean that what she said was right; we're done! We can't win this war!" Thor said grimly. "WHAT?!" The others exclaimed. "Thor! I can't believe you; are you saying it's time to...throw in the towel? As in give up?!" Yoshi exclaimed. "What other choice do we have?" Thor challenged. The others didn't know what to say; they did know that they were in a very bad and dark situation, so what could they do? "Come on; let's go comfort Tony and help him bury Pepper." Black Widow said at last. They found Tony in the gardens...but were very surprised for two reasons. First: Pepper was already buried. Second: Tony Stark found a gun and held it in his hands loosely. A few of the others gasped, but there were others who were a bit confused. "TONY, NO!" Samus screamed. "Wait, what's he doing?" Sonic wondered. "Dude...are you stupid? He's got a gun in his hands for a reason!" Yoshi hissed. "What? Why?!" Sonic hissed back. Tony turned around with tears pouring down his face, giving the confused ones the hint of what was about to happen next. "WHAT?! NO! Don't do it, man! I know you're upset and all, but you can't quit on us...not like this!" Sonic cried bitterly. "I can't do this anymore! I never should have left her alone and now because of me, the one true source of happiness and joy in my life is gone!" Tony sobbed. "Tony Stark, don't you dare! I'll never forgive you if you do this! I know what it's like to lose someone you love; I've lost my entire family for God's sake! But please; don't do this! It's not the way to go!" Samus cried with tears flooding her face.

Frank tried to approach him, but Tony suddenly lifted the gun up to his head; making everyone cry out in dismay. "NO! Kid, don't do it! I'm warning you!" Frank cried. "I mean it, guys. Don't you dare try and stop me; I should've done this a long time ago anyway. With the Black Wizard at full power and nobody to stop him, what else can I do but take my own life away?" Tony snapped. "Stop it! Don't you dare pull that fucking trigger! Do you hear me?!" Samus screamed hysterically. "Tony...please! You're better than this; she'd want you to move on!" Snake said sternly. "No...she would've wanted me to stay here and protect her. And I've failed that ultimate mission; being a good husband and father! I deserve this!" Tony said calmly. "No you don't! You better snap out of it, Stark! Don't make me take that gun away from you!" Frank demanded. "No...it's time. I need to face my own judgement now. If Bruce Banner is still alive, tell him that I said that the Avengers...is finished!" Tony whispered again as he closed his eyes and fingered the trigger. "NO! DON'T DO IT!" Samus screeched. "Tony, please! We're not finished; we can do this!" Black Widow insisted as she fought her tears away. "No, Natasha. We can't...we were going to lose the minute he showed up!" Tony replied even softer than ever before. "Tony, no!" Samus sobbed. "Come on kid...think about this! There's so much we can do right now; if you give up your own life now, we may never have the chance to win this war again!" Blade said calmly. "You're right; we never will have the chance to win...because we're not strong enough!" Tony said as he finally put down the gun.

Everyone sighed in relief...but that relief was killed in what seemed like an instant after what happened next. Tony placed the barrel of the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger; the crack was deafening and the blood sprayed across the walls and ceiling was almost unrealistic. Tony Stark was now on the floor...dead. "NOOOOOOOOOO! TONY, NOOOOOOOO!" Samus screamed as she fell to her knees in despair. She sobbed and screamed as she pounded the floor in a fit for the loss of one of her best friends, while the others just stood there mouth and eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God! I can't believe it; he actually killed himself!" Sonic muttered. "No shit!" Yoshi retorted. Samus was now facedown on the floor, weeping loudly. "Why did you do it, Tony?! Why'd you do it? Why'd you do it, you selfish bastard...why?!" Samus sobbed. Snake walked up to her and helped her up before comforting her. "I'm sorry, Samus. But I don't think there was anything we could've done or said to stop him. At least he's in a better place now!" Snake whispered. "No! No, it's not ok! He's dead; just like everyone else!" Samus sobbed as she hugged the life out of Snake. Thor watched her cry, until he finally couldn't take it anymore. He began to walk out of the room, causing some glaring glances to be shot at him. "HEY! Where the hell do you think you're going, Thor?!" Link cried. "What, you're leaving us too?!" Blade shouted. "I'm sorry...but I'm afraid I'm no longer any use here! The Avengers is indeed finished." Thor said gravely. "Where are you going? Get your godly ass back here this instant!" Blade demanded. "I'm doing something that I should've done a long time ago; I'm returning home to Asgard with my family!" Thor said as he made his way to the outer balcony. "What?! NO! You can't leave us like this!" Link cried. "Dude! You're going to quit on us?!" Sonic screamed. "FOR THE LOVE OF ASGARD, OPEN YOUR EYES YOU FOOLISH MORTALS!" Thor thundered loudly.

Everyone was shocked by his outburst, but were even more shocked by what he said next. "Our friends are gone, the city is in ruins, the Avengers is finished, and the Black Wizard and his demonic army have won! Do you not understand that?! They've won; we've lost! It's over! You should do the smart thing and return to your homes while you still can, and pray to your gods that when you die that it won't be from this tyrant!" Thor cried bitterly. "Thor, wait!" Black Widow exclaimed as she tried to run to him. But Thor cried out fiercely as he summoned a bolt of thunder and teleported himself away; he was gone before Black Widow could reach him. "ARRRGGHHH! FINE! GO AHEAD AND LEAVE US, YOU COWARD! WE DON'T NEED YOU!" Link screamed furiously as he shook his fist at the sky. "You know what? As much as I hate to hear myself say this...I think Thor is right." Dante said grimly. Everyone turned to him with mixed emotions, but Link was becoming enraged. "Don't you even dare cross that line, Dante!" Link growled. "What? You gonna kill me; is that what you're gonna do? Well then go the fuck ahead; it'd be a blessing compared to getting my ass kicked by this Black Wizard guy!" Dante snapped. "You keep it up and I will kill you!" Link shouted as he drew out his sword. "Stop it! Both of you; this isn't helping!" Samus screamed. "Do you have any better ideas, elf boy? Do you; you saw for yourself! This Black Wizard is too powerful for us; he's an enemy we can't stop! We've lost this battle...get over it! You can't win!" Dante cried as he got in Link's face. "I'm not going to admit defeat, you fool! And neither are you! We're gonna fight this until the end, and I'll drag your ass to the battlefield if that's what it takes!" Link cried back. "You know what? I think it's time for you to step down before you get yourself in a world of hurt!" Dante snarled. "Dante, stop it!" Yoshi said firmly. "Come on, guys! Calm down; it's not worth getting each other killed over!" Sonic cried.

Dante smirked as he finally stepped back. "You know something, Sonic? You're right! It's not worth it...not anymore!" Dante said as he suddenly took off a special necklace that was made for all members of the Delta Squad. "What do you think you're doing?!" Link demanded. "I quit! I'm going back where I belong; home! You can go ahead and get yourselves killed if you want, but I ain't going to watch you do it! Good luck; you'll need it!" Dante said as he threw the necklace down to the ground and stormed off. "You selfish bastard! Get back here!" Link shouted. Dante suddenly turned around and punched Link square in the jaw, forcing him away. Enraged; Link screamed as he tackled Dante and began punching him as hard as he could. Everyone shouted and cried out as they pried the angry brawlers away from each other. "STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Samus screamed as she held Link back as tight as she could with the help of Snake, Sonic, and Yoshi. "Get ahold of yourself, Link! It's not worth it!" Yoshi shouted as he caught Link in a headlock. ""Knock it off! Don't make me take my belt off, boy! I'll knock some sense into that thick head of yours!" Blade shouted as he held Dante back by the wrists along with Frank Castle, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. "That's so like you, Link. You always gotta be the hero! Well you know what? Heroes don't last forever and they don't always win! This ain't no fairy tale like in Hyrule; there's no fucking damsel in distress, no easy to beat bad guys, and there's no happy ending!" Dante snorted. "Hey! You do us all a favor and get the hell outta here! Because if you open your mouth one more time, I'll blow a hole into that hollow head of yours!" Frank growled as he whipped out a Desert Eagle pistol. Dante finally shut up and jerked himself away before walking away. Link finally calmed down and then stormed off to be alone. "Great! Now what are we supposed to do?!" Sonic said in exasperation as he sat down. "I don't know." Yoshi grumbled. "What?! What do you mean you don't know?" Sonic demanded. "I said I don't know! I'll think of something!" Yoshi snapped.

Meanwhile; Skulker was walking down the abandoned subway tunnels, unaware of the fact he was being followed. "Tee-hee! That was fun; well, I better get back to base before the old man finds out!" Skulker snickered. "FINDS OUT WHAT, DARREL?!" a thunderous voice roared. Skulker nearly leapt out of his skin as he turned around to find Spawn standing behind him. "Holy shit! Where'd you come from?!" Skulker cried. "Like you need to know! I've seen some low criminals before, but you've really shown me a new level of low!" Spiderman cried fiercely as he suddenly jumped behind him. "Huh?! What the fuck is going on here? What do you losers want with me?! I didn't do nothing wrong!" Skulker complained. "Bullshit, you did nothing wrong! I heard and saw the whole damn thing! You murdered that poor innocent woman in cold blood and because of you, Tony Stark took his own life!" Spawn shouted with quivering fury. "Oh...I didn't think that rich as fuck bastard would have the guts to even hold a gun!" Skulker sneered. Suddenly, Spiderman cried out fiercely as he punched him as hard as he could; sending Skulker crashing through a wall. "Ouch! What the hell, man?" Skulker whined as he got back up. "That's not even funny, Skulker! You keep it up and we're taking you back...in pieces!" Spiderman threatened. Skulker just laughed at him. "Oh, that's a laugh! What are you gonna do; web me to death?" Skulker taunted. Suddenly, Spawn appeared before him and blasted him away with a burst of Necroplasm. Skulker cried out as he was smashed against a wrecked train, but Spawn grabbed him and began savagely beating him with his fists. "OUCH! STOP IT, MAN! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Skulker screamed. "YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME WHAT HURTS; NOT AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DID!" Spawn raged as he grabbed Skulker by the neck and threw him across the subway tunnel.

Skulker screamed as he hit the wall, but Spawn was nowhere near finished. He dashed towards Skulker and pinned him to the wall, glaring furiously into his eyes. "WHERE IS HE, SKULKER?! WHERE IS THE BLACK WIZARD HIDING? TELL ME WHERE HE IS OR BY THE FIRES OF HELL, I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Spawn roared as he shook him. "I don't know, man! I'm just the guy who gets the stuff he wants for his-" Skulker whimpered. Spawn didn't let him finish his excuse; he punched him as hard as he could, screaming furiously as he busted up his face. "LIE TO ME AGAIN, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS! WHERE IS HE HIDING?!" Spawn shouted. "I don't know, man! They didn't tell me nothing!" Skulker whined. Spawn cried out fiercely as he threw him into the ground before stomping his foot into his chest. Spawn drew out a pistol and aimed it directly at his face while he held him by the neck. "I swear to God...if you lie to me one more fucking time, I'll paint this place red with your blood! Now where is the god damn Black Wizard?! Tell me the fucking truth if you value your shitty little life!" Spawn snarled. "I don't know!" Skulker moaned. Spawn was about to blow his brains out, when Skulker stopped him. "WAIT! I do know somebody who does know where to find him! Let me live and I'll tell you where he is!" Skulker screamed. Spawn tossed the gun aside and grabbed him with both hands, glaring into his eyes. "I'm listening, Skulker! I'm listening and I'm hoping that it's the truth!" Spawn growled. "Last I heard...Blackheart is going on another killing spree somewhere in Europe! There's about 300 of them demons with him; if you can beat them and then beat Blackheart...he'll tell you all he knows! Please let me go!" Skulker whimpered. Spawn sneered as he wrapped his chains around him before hanging him upside down. "Let's go, Spidey! We gotta army to crush!" Spawn said as he walked proudly away. "Think you can beat him yourself?" Spiderman asked trying not to sound teasing.

Spawn stopped and realized something. "You're right...kid, I want you to stay here and keep an eye on that foul mouthed douchebag! I'll be right back!" Spawn said as he took off. "Wait, what?! You can't leave me here like this!" Spiderman exclaimed. "NO! I don't wanna be stuck with him; I hate spiders!" Skulker whined. Spiderman turned around and appeared to laugh. "On second thought...this would be a perfect oppurtunity to perfect my combat skills with this new punching bag!" Spiderman said teasingly as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, fuck me!" Skulker moaned. While Spiderman had a jolly old time beating the shit out of Skulker, Spawn searched for his friends on the surface. "I hope they're willing to listen to me and forgive me; I'll need all the help I can get!" Spawn said out loud. He finally arrived at the ruins of the Avenger's HQ, but was given an unpleasent surprise attack from Altre, Samus, and Snake's heavy firepower. "There it is; crush that demon!" Snake shouted over the roar of his M16. "Don't let that bastard leave alive!" Samus cried as she fired her Missile Launcher several times. "Eat lead!" Altre smirked as he shot a chain gun at Spawn. Spawn used his cape to shield the bullets before he released a Necroplasm Shockwave and sent them back flying into the wall. "STOP IT! It's me; Spawn! Don't you remember?" Spawn exclaimed as he stood back up and held his hands up. Samus groaned as she stood back up, but gasped as she recognized him. "I don't believe it; Spawn!" Samus exclaimed. "Yes...it's me! It's me, guys; Spawn!" Spawn said carefully as he walked towards him. He was expecting Samus to be overjoyed and greet him with a hug or something...he clearly was not expecting Samus or the others to draw out more weapons and aim them at him. "What the hell?! What are you doing, guys? It's me; your friend!" Spawn exclaimed in surprise.

Samus walked towards him, aiming her Arm Cannon at him with an angry look on her face. "No, Spawn. You are not our friend...not anymore!" Samus said bitterly. "What?! What are you saying, Samus?" Spawn demanded. "I'm saying that you are not a friend we can count on anymore! Thanks to you and your cowardice; our friends are dead! Tony, Pepper, Steve, Chun-Li, Klonoa, and for all we know; Bruce Banner might be dead too! Even Thor and Dante have left us; we're all that's left!" Samus said angrily. "What? No! That's not possible!" Spawn exclaimed in surprise. "I thought that we could trust you, Spawn! I thought that we could count on you to help us! But I was wrong to have even trusted you; I was wrong to have thought a demon could be trustworthy as a friend!" Samus said as she began to cry. "What?! Samus! You don't mean that; sure, I've had my anger issues before! But this is different, I swear it! I need your help!" Spawn cried. "No, what you need is to get the fuck away from us! You've been nothing but a burden on us since the beginning! For all I know or care, this Black Wizard caused all of this because of you! Now just get out of here, please! Get out before I shoot you dead like I'm supposed to!" Samus sobbed angrily. Spawn shook his head and sighed heavily. "I understand, Samus. I will respect your wishes...can I at least get my other friends; Blade and Frank?" Spawn replied.

Samus sighed heavily but nodded her head. "HEY! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE, BOYS! GET OUT!" Samus screamed. Suddenly, Frank Castle and Blade walked out of a trailer heavily armed with guns and swords. "It's about time you showed up, Spawn!" Blade said as he walked towards him. "Enough of the cute crap! Get out of here right now or I'll kill you all!" Samus shouted with angry tears. Blade and Frank glanced at her, but Spawn nodded his head and walked away. "I'm sorry, Samus. For everything! Come on, boys! We've got an army of demons to crush in Europe! Hopefully after we get Blackheart to talk, we'll have this whole fucking mess fixed!" Spawn said out loud enough for everyone to hear. Blade and Frank just looked at each other in confusion, while Samus seemed to soften up slightly. As they left, Samus lowered her weapon and burst into tears. Snake and Altre approached her, comforting her. "You did the right thing, Samus. I know it wasn't easy, but you did the right thing!" Snake said carefully. "I'm so worried about them, though! What if they don't make it back?" Samus wept. Suddenly, Altre laughed. It was rare of him to laugh, but that's what he did. "I've got some other dark shady friends who might be willing to lend them a hand if things get rough!" he chuckled. "What?! Who'd you get?" Samus exclaimed. "You'll have to see for yourself...when we get to Europe!" Altre smirked. "Wait, we're not going anywhere!" Samus objected. "Oh, yes we are! We're not sitting around on our asses here anymore; this city is dead, and I'm damn sure that this Black Wizard guy wants to conquer more than New York City. And as your new commander, I order you to get that chip off your shoulder and ready yourself...or I'll personally see to it that you're thrown in the slammer!" Altre instructed suddenly being more tough and stern. Snake would've gotten defensive for his wife, but Samus surprised even him with her response. "As you wish, commander! I'll have the ship ready for launch in 20 minutes!" Samus replied with a smirk as she stood up and saluted him.

***Oh boy! Now things are getting interesting! Who are these "dark, shady friends" of Altre's? What is Blackheart planning to do with his army over in Europe? And what will Samus and the others do now that Altre is their new leader? Stay tuned to find out!***


	10. Chapter 10

***Chapter 10 is up! In this chapter, new alliances are formed and the race towards Europe begins! Read on to find out who becomes the Dark Avengers...and more!***

Spawn, Blade, and Frank Castle finally arrived back at the subway to meet up with Spiderman and Skulker. But they were pleasantly surprised to find out that Spiderman was no longer alone; there were several others now with him. With Spiderman were some of the most powerful antiheroes of all time. They were Morrigan Aensland, Subzero, Kratos, Shadow the Hedgehog, Hellboy, Wolverine, Nightwing, Rorschach, and Deadpool! "What the hell? Spidey...who are your friends here? You didn't have any wild parties behind our backs did you?" Spawn demanded in surprise. "What? No hello? Guess you're the same old Hellspawn as always!" Morrigan teased as she flew over to Spawn and hugged him. "Ooh-la-la! What's this; you two old friends or something?" Deadpool teased. "Shut up! It ain't like that at all!" Spawn snarled. "Hey, you be nice to your new team mates!" Morrigan said as she nudged him. "Team mates? Wait...why exactly are you here?" Spawn wondered. "It's complicated, so I'll explain it as simple as I possibly can! This Black Wizard and his demonic forces are reaching far beyond this Earth Realm of yours! Already we have demons trying to overwhelm the forces of Olympus, and I was barely able to escape with my life had a spartan named Altre Tryan hadn't convinced me to help join your forces against this tyrant and his demonic minions!" Kratos explained grimly. "Altre did this? I've got to thank him for this!" Spawn muttered. "The demigod speaks the truth, Hellspawn. I've seen the pure evil of these brutal demons and of this Blackheart that is leading this army. All of Outworld is now in control by these demons, and for all I know the Lin Kuei Temple may be next! That is why I have joined your cause; to protect my homeland and all of Earthrealm. The minute this strange spartan mentioned your name, the minute I was convinced to join you!" Subzero continued. "Same goes for me; except that the mutants are being targeted to be either reinforcements or prisoners. I wasn't about to join these assholes, so I escaped! Altre convinced me to join you because you seem to be the strongest one against these things. I have yet to be proven that statement is correct, but I'm joining you nonetheless!" Wolverine added. "Hey, now! Don't judge him too soon; Spawn and I have been through quite a lot together in the past and let me tell you something! I've never seen anyone as bold as Batman or as brutal as Deathstroke!" Nightwing objected.

Spawn laughed as he joined the circle. "Well, I hate to break it to you...but I've easily beaten Batman and Deathstroke before!" Spawn boasted. "AH! Not too easy though, remember?" Nightwing chuckled. "Fine! But why are you here, Morrigan? And why are those guys here?" Spawn asked as he pointed to Shadow, Hellboy, and Deadpool. "Well believe it or not, Earth's Hell...or at least the very top section of it has been wiped out by the evil demonic forces from the darker parts of Hell. Only a very few were able to survive; me and Hellboy included." Morrigan explained. "Yup! I could sense that there was something big and evil going on, and the minute I found out who was responsible...the minute I wanted to join your cause to kick his ass and send his demonic army back where they belong; in the deepest, darkest part of Hell!" Hellboy joined. "They're starting to travel through space! The ARK was destroyed by those creatures; who knows what else they're capable of if they reach outside of the Solar System?" Shadow added with a grave voice. "I joined in because I was bored and wanted to have fun!" Deadpool announced. Everyone else stared at him. "Uh, that is...to protect the Earth from total annihilation?" Deadpool chuckled nervously. "Well never mind that! Right now; we've got an army to crush! Blackheart is the only one who knows where the Black Wizard is. We find him, crush his pathetic little army, and then get him to talk. Then I've got a score to settle with the Black Wizard!" Spawn announced. "So...what are we going to call our little posse of badasses now that we're a team?" Deadpool asked trying not to sound dumb. "Team Chaos?" Shadow suggested. "The Hell Crushers!" Hellboy grunted. Frank Castle smirked as he came up with a better idea. "The Dark Avengers! Where the light fails, the darkness will come...and when the darkness comes, then Hell retreats!" Frank said with a wry smile.

Everyone else stared at him for a moment, but Spawn finally spoke up. "I like that! Let's go with that; the Dark Avengers it is!" Spawn said proudly. "Yeah; Dark Avengers! Can we make cool T-shirts?" Deadpool cried. "NO!" the others shouted. "Ok, ok! I was just kidding; sheesh!" Deadpool muttered. "I thought it was a good idea!" Spiderman chided. "Thank you; finally somebody appreciates my sense of humor!" Deadpool said. "All right, enough of this nonsense! We gotta get to Europe before the army lays it completely to waste! Anyone have any ideas how we can get there really, really quick?" Spawn snapped. "I know of a portal that can take us to anywhere here on this planet! Follow me!" Subzero announced. "All right; let's go team!" Spawn cried. Soon, everyone was off. "Uh...can we at least have cool little nicknames or something? Dark Avengers is cool and all, but we gotta have a little light humor to it...you know?" Deadpool said awkwardly. "Put a sock in it already!" Nightwing snapped. "Uh...actually, socks don't go well with this outfit!" Deadpool replied stupidly. "He means shut the fuck up!" Rorschach growled. "Well fine! Maybe I will...for a little while at least!" Deadpool sneered. "Let's just go!" Spiderman groaned. "Cool! Hey...where did that bonehead go? What's his name again? Skulker! Where is he?!" Deadpool asked as he snapped his fingers. "I don't know! I've been trying to find him ever since Spawn left me...well, I think he doesn't care anyways. He's the least of our problems now." Spiderman pointed out. "Let's hope so!" Deadpool muttered. "Hey you two? Let's move it!" Nightwing cried impatiently. "We're coming; sheesh! Why is everyone so ticked off all of a sudden?" Deadpool complained. "Uh, because there's an evil wizard trying to destroy the world?" Spiderman pointed out. "Oh yeah! I wonder what he's up to now?" Deadpool wondered out loud.

Speaking of which, the Black Wizard was back in his secret underground lair in Germany...and he was not happy now that he learned of Skulker's disappearence. "Damnation! Where is that incompetent fool?! If I ever get my hands on him ever again-" the Black Wizard grumbled. Suddenly, Skulker busted through the doors laughing evilly. "Honey, I'm home! Guess who's coming to dinner?" Skulker announced. The Black Wizard turned around and cried out fiercely as he grabbed Skulker by the neck with dark magic, levitating him into the air. "DO NOT DARE TRY TO TOY WITH YOUR MASTER, YOU FOOL! WHERE IN GOD'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the Black Wizard roared. "Ack! Calm down...master! I know you're mad at me for leaving when I wasn't supposed, so I understand! ACK! But...on a positive note; I know what our enemies are up to now!" Skulker gasped and wheezed as he was choked. The Black Wizard grimaced before he released his dark magic and slammed him to the ground. "Where are they?" the Black Wizard demanded. "Uh...they're coming here to Europe to-" Skulker began. "DON'T PATRONIZE ME! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION AND I DAMN WELL BETTER HEAR AN ANSWER!" the Black Wizard roared. Skulker gulped nervously as he stood back up and faced his angry master. "They're heading towards a secret portal so that they can reach Europe in time to beat Blackheart's army. I don't know where it is, but I promise you that I'll find them!" Skulker whimpered.

The Black Wizard suddenly grabbed Skulker by the throat with his hand, choking him even tighter than with his dark magic. "For your sake, you had damn well better! Because if you fail me one more time...I promise you that you'll learn a new type of pain in the darkest abyss in Hell! Do you understand me?" the Black Wizard seethed. "Yes sir; right away sir!" Skulker gasped. The Black Wizard slammed Skulker to the ground again and then called for Ghost Rider. "Ghost Rider?" the Black Wizard called. Suddenly, Ghost Rider appeared in the room from a burst of flames. "Yes, my master?" Ghost Rider asked as he bowed. "I want you to go with Skulker here and make sure he does his job right. If he gets any ideas...then kill him without pity or remorse!" the Black Wizard instructed. "As you wish, my master!" Ghost Rider replied. Ghost Rider then whistled loudly for his Hellcycle and boarded on. "Fasten your seatbelt, boy! We're going for a ride!" Ghost Rider sneered as he grabbed Skulker by the collar and hoisted him on the seat. "AUGH! I don't even see any seatbelts, man!" Skulker cried. Ghost Rider cackled manically as he took off with a roar, while the Black Wizard stood there glaring into space. "I will not lose...not ever again!" he growled.

Meanwhile; Altre met up with the last of the Delta Squad and the Avengers. They met together at the top of a building in the middle of the ruins of New York City; right in front of a huge portal device. With Altre was Samus Aran, Solid Snake, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, Yoshi, Link, Zero, Taki, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. "Ok ladies and gentlemen. This is it; this portal is going to take us to Europe...where an army of demons is planning on laying waste to it like they did here in New York. If there is anyone who wants to back down and walk away now...you're free to do so. There is no shame in admitting that you're afraid and you want out; now's your chance!" Altre announced. Nobody said a word. "Ok then! I've given Spawn a little extra time to get aquainted with his new allies and I plan to buy him a little more time before he makes it to Europe. If we can manage to weaken at least a fraction of Blackheart's army for Spawn's group to have an advantage, we may have a chance to turn the tide on this war. I must warn you though; it will get violent and gruesome. These enemies are going to be far more ruthless than anything we've ever gone up against; you'll need to rely on all your skills in order to survive. Any questions?" Altre instructed. Sonic raised his hand. "Yes, Sonic?" Altre asked. "Uh...I know we're heroes and all, but isn't this cheating?" Sonic asked stupidly. "Well the way they've shown us...there are no rules to war. If they wanna play dirty, we play by their methods: No mercy, no hesitation, and no restraint!" Altre answered sternly. "Wait, what about Spawn?" Samus asked. "Well, what about him?" Altre retorted. "What if something happens and he's not able to get to us on time? What do we do then?" Samus wondered. "I've managed to plan an escape route through these series of forests around here. If in the event Spawn and his allies are not able to come to our aid, then we'll make a break for it here!" Altre pointed out as he showed them a map of the area where he found Blackheart's army earlier.

Snake was interested in all of this, as were Link and Yoshi. "How did you manage to find out about all of this?" Snake asked. "Yeah...you sure you haven't been spying around or anything like that?" Yoshi teased. "I've learned some things from the human army back at the evacuation center." Altre pointed out. "Ok...so what role do they have in here?" Hawkeye wondered. "We're on our own, now. It's up to us to turn the tide of this war! I gave Spawn the inspiration he needed by rounding up as many dark anti-heroes as I could while I had time back at the evacuation center. We'll give him a head start against this army, but he'll have to finish up the job with his own army! How we do this will depend on how he is able to achieve victory." Altre explained trying not to lose patience. "So...all this time, you planned this behind our backs?" Black Widow asked. Altre sighed heavily before nodding his head. "Yes; I had to. Because to be truthfully honest with you...I knew that we were going to lose right from the beginning. These enemies are far more powerful and heavily armed than any other threat I've seen or encountered before. But Spawn...from what he's showed me, can and will be our only last hope! Call me crazy, but I know that it's the right thing to do." Altre explained gravely. Samus touched his shoulder as she smiled. "I think you did the right thing, Altre. Let's just hope and pray that it works!" Samus said. "Ok, then. Let's get going; we have no time to waste!" Altre said as he stood up. "Ok, let me activate this portal device!" Snake said as he started pressing buttons on a keyboard.

The machine started whirring to life, glowing bright green until finally a huge gaping hole was formed and glared with a bright white light. "Ok...get ready guys." Altre announced as he put on his helmet. Samus put on her own helmet and everyone got ready. But suddenly, they were given a surprise visit from an old friend. "WAIT FOR HULK! HULK WANNA COME TOO!" a loud voice cried out. Everyone turned around to find the Hulk running towards them with a big goofy grin on his face. "Bruce! You're alive?!" Black Widow exclaimed. "He made it! He-ACK!" Sonic cried before Hulk crushed him with a big bear hug. "HULK MISSED YOU GUYS!" Hulk cried. "Hulk...Hulk, you're crushing me!" Sonic grunted as his eyes popped out in a humorous manner. 'OOPS, SORRY! HULK GOT EXCITED!" Hulk said as he let go. "All right, enough! Let's get going!" Altre said as he walked through the portal. Everyone else soon followed him; stepping through the blazing light of the portal. But as they walked through, they were completely unaware of someone else walking through the portal before it closed.

***Wow! Now that's what I call a new team(s), huh? Stay tuned for more action coming your way soon!***


	11. Chapter 11

***Chapter 11 is up! In this chapter, Spawn's group runs into Altre's group after they fight against an endless army of demons...but later they run into a most surprising guest! Warning: Contains some extremely gruesome violence and some harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Altre and his group had finally made it out of the portal and found themselves in the plains of Germany...until they realized it wasn't actually a plain! "Hey, Altre? Where are we? This doesn't seem like a plain to me!" Samus announced. "That's because it isn't! It's Berlin; the whole city must've been destroyed!" Altre replied. "Wait, so are we too late?" Link exclaimed. "No, because I think the civilians were evacuated in time!" Snake said as he looked up at his iPhone and read the news. "Well that's a relief! So...where do we go next?" Yoshi wondered. "Hmm...follow me. But be careful to keep your eyes open for any surprises!" Altre instructed as he loaded his Spartan Laser Rifle. "Way ahead of you, Altre!" Samus said as she charged up her Arm Cannon. The heroes soon began wandering through the ruins of Berlin, unaware that they were not alone in the once great city. Several miles away, Spawn and his own group teleported into the ruined city. "My God! What happened here?!" Wolverine cried. "Blackheart, that's what! Keep your eyes open; those demons could be anywhere by now!" Spawn replied as he drew out his Agony Axe. "The air reeks of demonic presence!" Kratos muttered as he tightly held his Double Blades of Chaos. "Whew, that's a relief! I thought that was me!" Deadpool joked. "How can you make jokes?!" Hellboy growled. "Silence! Do you hear something?" Subzero hissed as he stopped the group. They stopped and looked around carefully, but they couldn't hear a thing. "I don't see, hear, or sense anything!" Shadow the Hedgehog snapped. "Must be me being paranoid; let's keep moving!" Subzero retorted. But as they walked away, they were unaware that a hooded stranger was watching them from the shadows.

Several hours passed, and still the heroes found no trace of life anywhere. "I don't understand it! I thought he'd be here!" Spawn said out loud in frustration. "Maybe he was here...and he might be somewhere else by now!" Subzero suggested. "Yes, but he could be miles away by now!" Kratos added. "Well, I don't know about any of you guys...but my feet are getting sore!" Deadpool complained as he sat down. "Get up! Quit being such a big baby and act your age!" Hellboy growled as he forced him up. "Hey! Don't get all nasty just because you don't have a good sense of humor!" Deadpool snapped as he wrenched himself away. "I have a wonderful sense of humor thank you very much! But I also know a thing or two about learning to shut my mouth!" Hellboy snarled as he got in his face. "Oh yeah...well, your face is dumb!" Deadpool sneered as he got in his face. "Why you little!" Hellboy shouted as grabbed him by the neck. "Stop it! Both of you knock it off or I'll rip your hearts out!" Morrigan Aensland screamed. Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "What have I done?" Spawn grumbled. Suddenly, Blade's senses started alerting him of something. "What is it?" Frank Castle asked as he noticed a change in his emotion. "We're not alone!" Blade replied as he drew out his katana sword. He snuck over to a pile of debris and readied himself as he looked up. He saw a little piece of rubble tumble down...and then he leapt up towards the top and tackled someone to the ground. "YAH! I got you now, you son of a-" Blade cried. "Wait! Stop; it's me!" Sonic exclaimed in fear. "What the?! YOU! What are you doing here?!" Blade said in surprise as he got off of him. "I should be asking you the same thing, Blade!" Sonic retorted. "Well I asked you first!" Blade demanded. "Well I said-" Sonic began before loud snarling cut him off.

Blade and Sonic turned around to find a nasty demon facing them with an ugly battle axe in his hands. "Stand back, rookie! I got this!" Blade snapped as he pushed Sonic aside. "Hey! I'm not a rookie!" Sonic complained. "Who are you and what have you done to this place?" Blade demanded as he approached the demon. "This is a restricted area! Leave now and never come back or else your head is mine!" the demon growled in a guttural voice. "Ok, I guess we'll have to do this the hard way!" Blade sneered as he readied his katana sword. The demon roared as he attempted to hack Blade's head off, but Blade was more agile and sliced off his arms before stabbing his katana into his heart and then tore it out; spilling out his guts. The demon fell down dead and Blade laughed in triumph as he stood over him. "Hahaha! I told you; this is too easy!" Blade boasted. "Cool...think you can take down those guys too?" Sonic smirked as he pointed to about 12 more of them. Blade turned around and found the demons heavily armed with swords, clubs, and spears. "Fuck this!" Blade muttered angrily. The demons roared angrily as they charged towards Blade, but he fought them back wildly and without mercy. Sonic leaned back against a wall and laughed as he watched Blade slaughter them, until a nasty hand grabbed him from behind. "AUGH! Get off of me, you nasty little creep!" Sonic cried as he tried to break free. "You're coming with me!" the imp the sneered in a high pitched voice. "Oh yeah? Well how's this for an answer?!" Sonic snapped as he stamped his foot and took off running. "HEY! Get back here!" the imp screamed as he chased him.

Over at an empty courtyard, Altre's group heard the sound of battle and began to worry. "What's that?!" Link cried as he drew out his sword. "I think we've got some company!" Altre said as he stood up. "Come on; let's a go!" Mario announced as he took off running. "Wait up!" Samus snapped as she took off running after him. Soon, the Smashers and the last remaining Avengers ran into the battle and found Blade fighting off against a horde of angry demons. Blade was surprisingly outmatching the demons by a landslide; he cut off several limbs, heads, and spilled blood in all directions from his vicious katana blade attacks. "Whoa! He's really good at this!" Link mumbled. "Then why'd we even come here?" Snake teased. Suddenly, they saw Sonic running away from an angry imp in a humorous manner. "AUGH! Get away from me, you creep!" Sonic screamed. "Come back here; I kill you!" the imp cried angrily. "Should we help him at least?" Samus said obviously getting irritated. "Nobody's going anywhere!" a hefty voice cried suddenly. The heroes turned around to find another horde of demons facing them, along with a hulking troll. "On second thought...we might be busy!" Samus muttered.

The violence quickly escalated as the Smash Bros, the remaining Delta Squad Members, and last Avengers fought against the demons. Snake, Samus, and Altre combined their weaponized attacks against several demons; while Link savagely hacked and slashed others with his sword. "HYA! That's what you get for laying waste to this world!" Link cried as he decapitated a demon. "Nice!" Mario said after stomping on the head of another and breaking his neck. Yoshi and Mario teamed up to beat the other demons up with their martial arts moves, Hawkeye and Black Widow combined their attacks against another group, and the Hulk charged towards the troll and clobbered him like there was no tomorrow. "HULK SMASH TROLL!" the Hulk screamed as he pounded him mercilessly. The troll growled and snarled as he kept punching and headbutting back at the Hulk, but eventually the Hulk overpowered him. He grabbed the troll by the leg and smashed him to the ground before swinging him around and sending many other demons flying away. Finally, the Hulk smashed the troll through a building and made a steeple collapse on top of him and crushed him to death. "Nice work, Hulk! Come on; let's go!" Altre said as he took off running. The heroes soon followed Altre into a small woody area, when suddenly they were ambushed by shadowy looking creatures. These particular beasts looked a cross mix between a Xenomorph and a blot of ink; they were Shadow Demons. "Give us your blood! Feed us with your souls!" one of the beasts hissed. "Eat this!" Samus smirked as she blasted a bunch of them away with her Missile Launcher. Altre drew out a Laser Sword and slashed away at the others, with Link joining in the fray. They finally fought their way out of the forest and found Blade killing another demon, while Sonic was _still_ being chased around by the annoying imp.

Sonic picked up the pace, but the imp was still going after him. "AAAUUGGHHH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Sonic screamed. "Come here; I kill you!" the imp cackled. A few of the others couldn't help but laugh, though Blade and Altre looked really unimpressed. "For the love of...let me handle this!" Blade snapped as he finally stepped up. He grabbed the imp by the legs and held him upside down, glaring into his eyes. Sonic finally stopped running and keelhauled over to catch his breath. "Thank...you!" Sonic panted. "All right, what's your deal? You gotta fetish for hedgehogs or something?" Blade demanded. "Silence; I kill you!" the imp shrieked. "Just squash him already!" Sonic snapped. "Why? It was funny watching you scream like a little girl!" Yoshi smirked. "Yeah!" Mario chided. "I'm not kidding you! That dude's freaky; just kill him!" Sonic snapped. "Oh, don't worry...I will. But I just want some answers first!" Blade smirked as he shook the imp. "Hey! Stop that; don't make my big brother kill you!" the imp screamed. "Oh yeah? What's big brother gonna do; chase me?" Blade sneered. "No...he'll crush your skull and eat you!" the imp snapped. "Oh, that I gotta see!" Blade smirked before he threw the poor creature to the ground and stabbed his katana into his skull. "Ouch! That was...merciless!" Link cringed. "Well, at least he's gone now!" Sonic retorted. "What brings you guys here, anyway?" Blade asked as he wiped his sword clean. "Well...we were actually trying to help you find this army and slow them down until you got here, but I guess that plan failed!" Altre explained. "Eh, I hate to admit it...but I think we were both too late!" Blade admitted. "Wait...you mean Spawn and your group are already here?" Samus demanded. "Yup! We're all here, just trying to figure out what the hell is going on!" Blade remarked. "Well what are you waiting for? Take us to them...maybe Spawn can give us a better clue as to what to do next!" Altre said snappishly.

Blade nodded his head and led the way, while the others saw Altre mentally beat himself up for some reason. Samus felt concerned and approached him. "Hey, Altre? You ok?" Samus asked. "No, Samus. I messed up; I honestly thought that this would work!" Altre replied grumpily. "Hey, you did your best! Plus; we got to beat up these demons, so that's not all bad!" Samus said cheerfully. "It's not good enough Samus. I thought that my plan was going to work!" Altre snapped angrily. Samus stepped back a little bit, feeling anxious of Altre's sudden hostility. "It's ok, Altre. Everyone makes mistakes; it's a part of leadership. You're a wonderful leader!" Samus said kindly. Altre sighed heavily as he shook his head. "Yeah, well thanks!" he scoffed as he took off. Samus felt hurt by his coldness, but chose not to make a big deal about it. "You all right, Samus?" Snake asked as he approached her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just leave Altre alone for a bit!" Samus replied.

After about 20 minutes, Blade and the others finally found Spawn and the Dark Avengers...who apparently didn't look too pleased. "There you are! Where the hell were you?!" Spawn demanded angrily. "I thought I heard something strange and decided to check it out, when I apparently ran into these guys!" Blade began as the other heroes came into view. "Son of a bitch! You brought civilians into this battle? What the hell is wrong with you?!" Spawn shouted. Altre and a few of the others looked offended when he called them civilians. "Excuse me? We're not civilians; we're just as good soldiers and heroes as you are!" Samus snapped. "You shut up! I'll deal with you later! Blade, I understand that you have certain impulses that you can't control. That's fine; but I expect you to at least let me know ahead of time about where it is you're going and why. If you're going to be part of this group, then damn it you better be sure to know your responsibilities!" Spawn demanded as he approached him. Frank and a few other Dark Avengers began to feel a little bad for Blade, and tried to stand up for him. "Look, man. He was just trying to do the right thing! What if those guys were in trouble?" Frank began. "I don't give a damn what he was thinking about, fool! He doesn't do anything unless I SAY HE DOES!" Spawn roared. Now everyone was getting a little upset about Spawn's strange behavior, but they were surprised by what Blade said. "No, he's right! I acted poorly and didn't use my judgement the way I should have. It was a stupid decision to stray from the group; especially in this part of the world. I'll try to be more responsible from now on!" Blade announced. "I hope so for your sake...because if you disobey me again, I swear to God I'll ram a wooden stake up your ass!" Spawn snarled before walking away.

A few others were shocked by his threat, but Blade looked pissed off. "Aw, fuck it!" Blade muttered as he walked off. "Awkward!" Deadpool pipped. "Hmm...there seems to be something on his mind; I guess I better find out what that is!" Subzero said to himself. "Careful! The Hellspawn is a force not to be tampered with!" Kratos warned. "Yeah? Well so am I!" Subzero retorted as he went after Spawn. Morrigan recognized some of the Smashers and Delta Team Members, but was concerned that there were others missing. "Hey, Yoshi! Where's Felicia, Klonoa, and the others?" Morrigan asked. "They didn't make it, I'm afraid." Yoshi replied sadly. "Oh, no! That's terrible; poor Felicia!" Morrigan wept. Yoshi and a few others comforted her, while the others introduced themselves to the Dark Avengers. "So...you're Kratos?" Link asked a bit nervously. "Yes; I'm the one they call the God Slayer from Olympus! And just who are you supposed to be?" Kratos replied with a sneer. "Link; the Great Defender of Hyrule!" Link said a bit more boldly. "Hmph; like your hat!" Kratos smirked. Link smirked back. "Like your dress!" Link snorted. "It's a Spartan kilt!" Kratos growled. "Ok; I was just kidding!" Link gulped nervously. "You used to be my favorite super hero!" Snake said as he approached Wolverine. "Used to be? Why is that?" Wolverine demanded. "Uh...you left the X-Men in First Class?" Snake said nervously. "I didn't want to hang around with a bunch of snot nosed teenagers, ok?!" Wolverine snapped. "All right...I was just asking; sheesh!" Snake muttered as he lit up a cigarette. "How come you joined those guys?" Wolverine asked. "Eh, I was bored staying in Metal Gear and Alaska was getting kind of boring!" Snake admitted. "Heh; I'd actually love to stay in Alaska. I hate crowds!" Wolverine smirked. "Aren't you afraid of getting lonely?" Snake asked. "I'd prefer to be alone!" Wolverine replied. "I used to think the same way...until I met her!" Snake explained as he pointed to Samus. "So that's the only real reason you joined Brawl?" Wolverine smirked.

Snake looked really annoyed, but he sighed as he nodded his head. "That, and the Patriots were annoying the hell out of me!" Snake grumbled. "Hmph; welcome to the club! I left the X-Men because I had to deal with a bunch of douchebag mutant wannabes!" Wolverine snorted. "I still have to put up with people like that, but it's worth it if I'm with the love of my life!" Snake said as he suddenly grabbed Samus and held her arm in arm. "Snake...you're embarassing me!" Samus complained. "Ok, I take it back...I'd like to be alone in Alaska with someone like that!" Wolverine smirked. Samus gasped at his remark and Snake got mad at him. "What'd you just say?!" Snake growled as he got in his face. "Ah! Careful; these claws are unbreakable! But I bet you aren't!" Wolverine warned as he drew out his claws. "You better watch yourself, buddy or you'll be in big trouble!" Samus demanded as she pointed her finger at him. Wolverine laughed as he retracted his claws. "Ok...I think I actually might enjoy this!" Wolverine smirked as he walked away. Snake shook his head angrily. "I think I'd love to declaw that son of a bitch!" Snake grumbled. "Well, he's charming; I'll give him that much!" Samus admitted. Sonic met up with Shadow, but the black hedgehog groaned as Sonic reaquainted with him. "Hey, Shadow!" Sonic sang loudly and obnoxciously. "Oh, jeez...not you again!" Shadow grumbled. "Nice to see you too! This is gonna be so fun; you and I will have a blast beating the crap outta these bad guys, huh? Hey! Maybe we can race afterwords; it'll be just like old times!" Sonic suggested. "Pfft! Don't waste my time, Sonic! I didn't join this group just so I could play with you!" Shadow snorted as he turned his back on him. "Thought you might say something like that! So how about it; a friendly competition?" Sonic said as he ran up to face him. "Go away!" Shadow griped.

Meanwhile; Spawn sought solitude in an empty forest, when Subzero suddenly approached him. "What do you want, Subzero? I'm trying to think here and you're ruining my concentration!" Spawn snapped. "I can sense that something is on your mind, Hellspawn. You might be our leader, but we have just as much a right to know what it is that's going on. Now start talking; you've been acting strange this whole trip over. What's the problem?" Subzero demanded. Spawn turned around and seemed to glare at him. "It's none of your concern!" Spawn snapped. "It is now. Now please...I don't want to fight you. I just want to know what's going on!" Subzero said sternly. Spawn tensed up at first, but finally he relaxed as he sighed. "I honestly don't know what to do anymore. It's like...every time I try to do something, I end up making things worse for everyone. I'm not even sure if I want to lead this group anymore!" Spawn said at last. "It's not easy being a leader, but it's a sacrifice you must be willing to make. Altre was right to have chosen you to be leader; you have plenty of good reasons and qualifications to be a leader!" Subzero said trying to sound cheerful. "Yeah; like what?" Spawn challenged. "Well, for one thing...you're not afraid to face new challenges and you're always ready and willing to fight! You're also very smart and quick thinking, and you never stop until you have completed a problem! At least that's what Altre's told me." Subzero explained. Spawn was really surprised that Altre said all of that about him. "Really? He said that about me?" Spawn said in wonder. "Yes; he told me that in all his years in the Smash Bros roster, he's never seen such a dedicated warrior." Subzero replied. Spawn began to cheer up a little, until suddenly evil laughter was heard from the darkness.

Spawn turned around and began to feel his Necroplasm boil with rage. "I recognize that laugh anywhere...FRENZY!" Spawn shouted. Suddenly, a huge multi-horned blue demon teleported in front of them and roared ferociously as he shook his head. "IN THE FLESH! HOW YOU DOING, SPAWNIE BOY? IT'S BEEN A WHILE!" the evil telepathetic demon cackled. "Frenzy! What the hell are you doing here?! What do you want from me this time?!" Spawn demanded. "THE BLACK WIZARD IS GETTING A LITTLE IMPATIENT DOWN BELOW, SPAWNIE BOY! HE REALLY WANTS TO SEE YOU; CLAIMS THAT YOU SEEM TO BE THE ONLY ONE HE CAN TALK TO ABOUT SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT, THAT ONLY YOU YOURSELF CAN HEAR FROM HIM! SO I'VE BEEN SENT TO COME AND PICK YOU UP FOR A LITTLE PLAYDATE!" Frenzy explained. "Oh, please! Like I'm going to believe that bold face lie; if he wanted me so badly...then why didn't he come take me when he had the chance?" Spawn retorted. "TIME'S A WASTING, SPAWNIE BOY! YOU WANT THIS MADNESS TO END NOW? YOU WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD? THEN COME WITH ME!" Frenzy demanded now getting impatient. "Go to Hell, you ugly fuck! I ain't going anywhere with you!" Spawn snapped. "OH, YES YOU ARE! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME...EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU BACK IN PIECES!" Frenzy roared as he fired several crimson lasers out of his horns.

Spawn and Subzero cried out as they barely dodged the violent explosions from his attacks, and Spawn soon began fighting against the evil monster. "Who sent you here, Frenzy? Answer me! What do you really want with me?!" Spawn demanded as he jumped up and started slashing madly at the monster with his Agony Axe. Frenzy cried out as he was attacked, but he grabbed Spawn and slammed him down to the ground before attempting to crush him with his foot. Spawn rolled away and then dashed underneath of his feet, slashing at his ankles. Frenzy screamed as he fell down on his face and soon Subzero took the advantage to trap him with ice. He fired huge streaks of ice at his wrists and ankles, trapping the monster. Spawn then shot out several chains from his body and began whiplashing the beast, until at last Frenzy finally broke free and sent Spawn and Subzero flying away from a might swing of his fist. "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT, BOYS!" Frenzy snarled. "Shit! Now what?" Spawn muttered as he got back up. "I have an idea! Let's lure him out into the open; the others might be willing to lend a hand to help us overcome him! Come on; let's go!" Subzero said as he took off running. Spawn followed him, while the enraged Frenzy started chasing after him and kept trying to grab him. The Dark Avengers and the other heroes heard the ruckus going on, and were concerned when Subzero came out of the woods gasping to catch his breath. "What's going on? Where's Spawn?!" Morrigan demanded. "Never mind that! Kratos and Hellboy? Get ready; when I give you the signal, I want you to throw out some chains!" Subzero instructed as he started surging up with icy energy.

After a few minutes, Spawn jumped out of the woods and Frenzy busted out and roared ferociously. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Frezny roared. "NOW! GET THAT BEAST!" Subzero screamed as he fired a huge streak of ice at Frenzy's feet. Frenzy screamed in rage as he was frozen in place, and then Kratos unleashed his Snaring Rope and tightly tied Frenzy's wrists together. Hellboy grabbed out a pair of chains and threw it around Frenzy's neck, and yanked him to the ground. Spawn unleashed more chains and wrapped it around Frenzy, until he was completely immobilized. Frenzy panted furiously and growled curses; he was defeated and he was humilated about it. "OH, SPAWNIE BOY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Frenzy complained. "Shut the fuck up, asshole! I don't have time for your smart ass comments and games! Who sent you here and why do you want me; what sick and twisted purpose does the Black Wizard have in store for us this time?!" Spawn demanded angrily. Suddenly, Frenzy burst into demonic laughter. "OH, YOU POOR LITTLE SIMPLETON! YOU STILL DON'T GET IT, DO YOU? YOU REALLY THINK THAT BY FORMING THIS LITTLE TEAM OF DARK ANTI HEROES, THAT YOU'RE GOING TO DEFEAT THE FORCES OF HELL ITSELF?" Frenzy cackled. "Enough! You know something that I don't and I don't like that! So start talking! NOW! Do it or I'll cut your head off!" Spawn roared. Frenzy snickered evilly before he finally spilled the beans. "WELL, IF YOU MUST KNOW...THE BLACK WIZARD IS ACTUALLY STARTING TO LOSE STRENGTH AND ENERGY. YOU BEING A HELLSPAWN AND ALL, YOU KNOW THAT THERE ARE CERTAIN THINGS THAT MAKE A DEMON POWERFUL AND WHATNOT...SO IN A NUTSHELL, THE BLACK WIZARD WANTS YOU TO HELP HIM FIND SOME ANCIENT AND RATHER POWERFUL ARTIFACTS IN ORDER TO MAKE HIS LIFE SOURCE INUMERABLE IN POWER AND ENERGY! HE SAYS THAT IF YOU DO THIS...THEN HE'LL LET YOUR FRIENDS LIVE AND THAT HE'LL LEAVE THIS WORLD!" Frenzy explained.

Spawn wasn't buying it, though some of the others were shocked to hear this. "I don't believe a damn word that you're telling me, Frenzy! Every fucking word that comes out of your mouth is nothing but a lie and I ain't buying it no more! I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago; I'm gonna cut your fucking head off!" Spawn snarled as he drew out his Agony Axe. "Spawn, wait! What if he speaks the truth?" Kratos cried. "Are you insane?! You can't trust this asshole as far as you can throw him; I'm going to kill him!" Spawn shouted. "Spawn, he might be lying...or he might be telling the truth! Maybe if we let him go, then he'll take us to him!" Morrigan suggested. "NO! I'M NOT LETTING THIS BASTARD GET AWAY AGAIN! DON'T TRY AND STOP ME!" Spawn raged. "Spawn, stop it! Just listen to us for a minute!" Blade cried. "WHAT'S IT GOING TO BE, SPAWNIE BOY? YOU GONNA LET YOUR OWN ANGER GET THE BEST OF YOU AGAIN...OR ARE YOU GONNA HEED YOUR FRIENDS' ADVICE?" Frenzy sneered. Spawn felt conflicted; he didn't know what to do. Should he kill his mortal enemy or should he listen to his friends? He never even got a chance to finish, when a huge horde of demons surrounded them in an instant and Blackheart appeared. But if that wasn't bad enough; Ghost Rider and Skulker arrived on the Hellcycle. Pretty soon, the whole scene would escalate into a violent gore fest. "Fuck!" Spawn muttered.

***Uh oh! This is bound to get really ugly, really fast! Stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	12. Chapter 12

***Chapter 12 is finally up! I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting, but thanks to Yoshi 2.1's inspiring ideas, I've finally gotten up to this point. Thanks pal! ;) In this chapter, a huge battle breaks out against good and evil forces. I shouldn't have to tell you that this chapter will have some gruesome and gory violence, so...yeah. Don't read if you don't like bloody stylized action. The rest of you, enjoy!* :D**

Aboslute violence; that was all that anybody could describe if they saw what happened next. Heroes teamed up with the dark antiheroes against the endless hordes of demonic creatures led by Blackheart. Blackheart was the first to attack, and he simply just pointed the way for his minions to strike. But Spawn and the others retaliated with the utmost ferocity. Spawn lunged towards Blackheart and began savagely hacking and slashing at the evil demon with his Agony Axe, though Blackheart just laughed as he dodged his moves and counter-attacked him even more viciously. The demonic swarm began violently attacking the Dark Avengers, but that did little to stop the antiheroes from fighting back; far from it.

Kratos was the first to strike the demonic horde. He began violently lashing out with his Blades of Chaos, slashing off the limbs of several demons and shattering the skulls of others. He whiplashed a few other demons before grabbing another and tearing him apart with one of his blades before using him as a weapon against another group. Hellboy soon joined in on the fun by firing a pair of Grenade Launchers at the demons, and when that didn't work, his fists proved just as affective. He pummeled and pounded the demons into a pulp with his brute strength, almost matching the Hulk's; who was savagely pounding and stomping the demons away. "HULK SMASH DEMONS!" the Hulk screamed as he uppercutted a demon away.

Morrigan Aensland soon joined forces with Blade and proved to be quite a force with him. Blade slashed at many demons with his katana blade, while Morrigan transformed her wings into powerful blades and sliced many more demons to pieces. "Not bad for a succabus!" Blade teased as he kicked a demon to the ground and stabbed his heart out. "Thanks; not bad for a vampire yourself!" Morrigan replied as she slashed off the arms of a demon before kicking his body against the ground and chopped off his head. Another demon approached them, but it was twice as big and ferocious. But Morrigan wasn't about to show any fear or hesitation to fight it. So she flew up to him, slashing her blades at him before firing a pair of spikes out of her head and into the demon's eyes. The demon screamed in howling agony before Morrigan flew up and stabbed both her blades into his skull and pried off his head before kicking him away. She flew back towards Blade, who shook his head in mock disapproval. "What? You think you can do better than that?" Morrigan teased. "That still only counts as one!" Blade retorted.

Subzero proved to be a ferocious force against the demonic horde, and more than once his powers helped save the others. Subzero kept freezing up the demons and shattered them to pieces by either kicking them or punching them, but a particularly nasty dragon suddenly appeared and swiped him away with his claws before blowing a huge streak of flames in a circle, killing off almost every living thing in sight. Those who survived were Nightwing, Link, and Deadpool. The dragon turned his attention to them, but Link and Deadpool kept on firing their arrows or guns at him to try and force him back. It didn't work, and the dragon snarled as he prepared to fire a streak of flames at the heroes.

Subzero finally came back to his senses and trapped the dragon by firing a huge streak of ice at it's feet. Subzero cried out fiercely as he jumped towards the beast and stabbed an icicle into his mouth, which stabbed out through the back of it's neck and sprayed blood everywhere. The dragon writhed around a bit before he fell down and died, and Subzero surfed away to fight against more demons. Bewildered, Link and Nightwing followed him to help him while Deadpool dealt with another skirmish of zombie-like creatures. Link hacked and slashed his way through the demons while Nightwing kicked and punched his way through. They found Subzero fighting off against an entire horde of demons by himself, and he finished them all off in a most gruesome manner.

He shook his entire body and emitted a mist of ice, freezing all the demons. Subzero then approached a demon and tore out his spine before smashing his body to pieces. Then, Subzero used the spine to shatter all the other frozen demons as a weapon. Link and Nightwing were impressed and shocked at the same time, when suddenly some Shadow Demons grabbed them from behind and began choking them. Link cried out as he dropped his sword and began losing breath, but Subzero heard their cries and rushed towards them to save them again. He bashed his spinal cord against one of the demons and then froze him solid before smashing him to pieces, and then did the same with the other. "Wow! That's twice you've saved our lives!" Nightwing gasped. Suddenly, a huge mole-like monster emerged from the ground and tried to eat them, but Subzero merely beat the beast to death with the spine until there was nothing. "Correction; three times!" Link panted. "Be more careful! I'm tired of looking after you two!" Subzero snapped before throwing the spine aside and took off.

Spawn's fight against Blackheart didn't change much; Blackheart just kept on cackling as Spawn kept trying to cut him to pieces. "Damn you, you fucking coward! Hold still!" Spawn shouted as he tried to cut off his head. "You're too slow, Spawn. You're gonna have to do better than that if you want to win...not that it matters!" Blackheart sneered as he forced him away with a whiplash of his tentacles. Spawn cried out in frustration as he tried to rush towards to attack him again, when suddenly a powerful shotgun blast sent him flying back even further. Spawn screamed as he hit a rock, but he jumped back to his feet. "What the hell?" Spawn muttered. Ghost Rider appeared before him with his Hellfire Shotgun and he growled furiously as he aimed it at Spawn. "The only place you'll be going is down the highway to Hell!" Ghost Rider snarled. "Damn you, Ghost Rider! I'm on your side, remember?!" Spawn exclaimed. "Well I'm not on your side...not anymore! Because today is the day you die!" Ghost Rider sneered as he shot at Spawn again. Spawn dodged the projectile and drew out powerful pistols, blasting at Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider laughed maniacally as he shook off the bullets and then lassoed Spawn with his Chain Whip. "Come here!" Ghost Rider cried as he yanked Spawn towards him.

Spawn grunted as he struggled to resist, but Ghost Rider was pretty tough. But Spawn was able to break free before he shot a pair of chains out of his chest. "No...you come here!" Spawn growled as he lashed out at Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider cried out as he was violently dragged over towards Spawn, who then grabbed him by the neck and glared into his eyes. "Listen to me! I don't want to kill you and I don't want to fight with you...you're my friend and I need your help! We will get to Blackheart, but I need him alive so he can take me to this Black Wizard!" Spawn growled as he squeezed his neck. "Lies! All lies! the Black Wizard promises me salvation; he promises to bring my family back!" Ghost Rider snarled back as he tried to break free of Spawn's grip. "Don't you understand? The Black Wizard is using this to try and distract you from what's really important! What's more important: Killing the murderer of your family that you lost years ago or helping your friends?" Spawn challenged. "I have no friends! All that matters is getting my family back, and I will silence anyone who gets in my way!" Ghost Rider roared.

Ghost Rider than spat a stream of flames at Spawn's face, making him scream in agony as he was forced away and burned up with scorching heat. "Now it's my turn to make you suffer! Prepare for my Penance Stare!" Ghost Rider growled. But before he could grab Spawn, powerful gunshots forced him away. "What the?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU TRAITOR?!" Ghost Rider screamed. Skulker was the one shooting at them, and smirked as he shot his Uzi at Ghost Rider again. "You should know by now that I can't be trusted, hothead! Once I get this fucker out of my life, I'll be more than free to do whatever the hell I want!" Skulker sneered. "Oh yeah? I'll bet you don't want this then!" Yoshi cried as he suddenly kicked Skulker away. "OW! You again?! What the fuck is your problem?! Don't you ever give up?!" Skulker shouted furiously. "Nope; giving up isn't in his vocabulary...and it's not in mine, either!" Spiderman teased as he swung into the scene and kicked him away.

Skulker screamed as he was kicked away, and Spiderman and Yoshi rushed off to deal with him. Skulker roared with fury as he jumped back up, but Spiderman and Yoshi taunted him as they escaped his attacks and fiercely counter attacked him. "What's the matter, bonehead? Dinosaur got your tongue?" Yoshi sneered as he kept punching him in the face. "Ow! Why you little!" Skulker growled as he tried to grab him. Yoshi tripped him and made Skulker trip onto his back, and then Spiderman began to have fun picking on him as he kept shooting his Web Bullets at him as Skulker kept trying to get back up. "Whoops, sorry! Whoops, sorry! Whoops, sorry!" Spiderman teased. "STOP THAT! That's disgusting; what the fuck is this shit?!" Skulker screamed whiningly. "Oh, it's just...oh wait a second! ACHOO!" Spiderman said as he pretended to sneeze and shot sticky webbing at Skulker. "AAAUGGHH! It's all over me; get it off!" Skulker screamed. "Oh, I'm sorry about that...I'm actually allergic to foul mouth douchebags! They don't have medicine for that, you know!" Spiderman laughed.

Skulker began growling furiously as he attempted to tear himself out of the webbing, but Yoshi wasn't going to let him go anywhere. "Sure this is, Spidey! It's called...getting rid of the problem!" Yoshi said as he grabbed Skulker by the neck and punched him away. Skulker screamed as he flew against a wall and fell flat on his face. "Ouch! I'm gonna fucking kill you two!" Skulker cried angrily and in pain. "Oh, you are? I thought we were dancing; because you obviously suck at that too!" Yoshi taunted. Skulker grew really furious and threw a temper tantrum as he cursed up a storm. "That's it! I'm gonna fucking destroy you if it's the last fucking thing I ever do! You hear me? You're fucking dead! Dead, dead, dead-" Skulker screamed.

Suddenly, the Hulk jumped into the scene and gave Skulker the evil eye. "What? Oh, great! You too, Banner? Why don't you just fucking kill me now and be done with it since you're already here?" Skulker groaned. Yoshi and Spiderman couldn't help but laugh at him. "Be careful what you wish for, Skulker!" Yoshi warned teasingly. "Oh, just shut the-WHOA!" Skulker began before Hulk grabbed him by the legs and began slamming him around like a rag doll. "Ow! What the fuck, man?! I wasn't ready!" Skulker whined. The Hulk growled furiously as he grabbed Skulker by the legs again and slammed him around even more violently. "Ow...ok, wait a second-" Skulker moaned through broken teeth. Hulk slammed him around even more furiously, breaking every bone in Skulker's body. "Aahhh...I can't feel my bones!" Skulker squeaked as stars flew around his head. "PUNY SKULL MAN!" Hulk snorted before walking off. Yoshi and Spiderman burst into laughter at Skulker's condition before they ran off; poor Skulker just laid there completely broken like a toy. "Mommy..." he whimpered.

Meanwhile; Spawn continued to have trouble reasoning with Ghost Rider, when suddenly Blackheart came to ruin things for them both again. "Listen to me, Ghost Rider! We don't have to do this; you still have a chance to make things right!" Spawn cried after trying to catch his breath from another battle against him. "Why do you persist, fool? I'm your enemy; I've always been your enemy!" Ghost Rider roared as he furiously lashed out at him with his Chain Whip. "No, you're not! You're my friend...you've just been going through a rough time in your life! Believe me...I know what it's like to lose a loved one!" Spawn gasped frantically. "Don't give me anymore of your lies! Either you face me in combat or die!" Ghost Rider snarled as he started punching at him. Spawn blocked his attacks and grabbed him by the neck again, this time looking at him with more solemn emotion rather than anger. "Let go of your anger, Ghost Rider. That's what they want you for; to use your anger against those who truly want to help you. You're nothing more than a tool to them; I know this because I've done it all before!" Spawn said gravely.

Ghost Rider kicked Spawn in the stomach and furiously cried out as he pummeled him, but Spawn kept on fighting back. They fought against each other for several more minutes, when finally Ghost Rider subdued Spawn in a most brutal manner. He punched Spawn in the face as hard as he could, forcing him on his back. Then Ghost Rider stomped on his chest and knocked the wind out of him. Not even finished, Ghost Rider stabbed the spear tip of his Chain Whip into Spawn's neck and began violently smashing him around. "Everything that you've ever told me is all but a lie! This ends today; your lies end and your life with them!" Ghost Rider shouted as he finally flung Spawn up into the air. Ghost Rider leapt up and then slam dunked Spawn back into the ground with his fist, creating a crater in the ground. Ghost Rider landed in front of Spawn and panted with fury as he stared at his fallen opponent, when suddenly Blackheart appeared.

He laughed evilly as he approached Spawn and held his hand above him, making his hand glow black with demonic energy. "Ah, yes...he is very close to death. Do it, boy. Finish him! Finish the Hellspawn and you'll finally get your revenge!" Blackheart hissed. "No! Don't do it, Ghost Rider! He's lying; he's the one who killed your family, not me! Please...don't give in to your anger!" Spawn gasped as he felt himself being choked by the demonic force. Ghost Rider growled as he drew out his Hellfire Shotgun and aimed it at Spawn's head. "Nothing you say or do will stop me this time, Spawn." Ghost Rider growled as he fingered the trigger. "Yes...yes! Do it; kill him!" Blackheart cackled. "No!" a stern voice cried suddenly. Spawn, Ghost Rider, and Blackheart turned around in shock to find a mysterious warrior facing them.

At first they thought it was the Black Wizard, but his appearence revealed him to be someone completely different. He wore a grey and red robe that covered most of his bearded face, save for a shadowy outline of his lips and nose. He also had a pair of strange hooks attached to some strange gloves he wore, and a some light armored boots. "No! It's not possible...it's just not possible! YOU! You're supposed to be dead!" Blackheart shouted as he pointed to the stranger. The stranger slowly walked towards them, which earned Blackheart and Ghost Rider's aggression. "Step away from the Hellspawn!" the stranger said firmly. "Or what? You'll kill us; please!" Blackheart scoffed. "Don't tempt me; because I just might!" the stranger replied with a smirk. "Who are you?" Ghost Rider demanded. "I...am...**Ezio Auditore**." the stranger replied gravely.

Before anyone had a chance to react, Ezio struck at lightning fast speed. He snatched onto Blackheart with his grapple hook and threw him off the edge of a cliff, and then he kicked at Ghost Rider forcefully before stabbing a blade into his chest and then punching him in the back of the head; knocking him out cold. "Don't worry...he'll live. But we must hurry if we are to exorsise the spirit of the Black Wizard from his soul. Come; we must go at once!" Ezio said calmly as he helped Spawn up. "What? But...my friends-" Spawn began. "Relax...I think they've got everything under control!" Ezio said as he pointed. Spawn looked to find transparent angels driving the demonic forces away, either shocking the heroes or making them cheer them on. "Look at that! We're saved; thank you, God!" Morrigan cried happily. "Whoa...look at that Snake; it's beautiful!" Samus marveled. "Whoa...I see they've got some new upgrades; I'm definitely gonna make sure I get some of those!" Hellboy said to himself.

Soon enough, Ezio Auditore approached the heroes with Spawn carrying Ghost Rider on his back. "Thanks, stranger! Who are you?" Altre said. "My name is Ezio Auditore, but my introduction will have to wait. Right now; we have very little time to save your friend here. Come with me; the angel assassins will take care of things from here!" Ezio instructed. "Cool...now I'm glad I went to church!" Deadpool said jokingly. "There is a thing called humility, you know." Rorschach grumbled. "What did I say?" Deadpool complained. "Shut up and let's go!" Frank Castle growled as he pushed past him. "Well fine! Sorry for lightening the mood; sheesh!" Deadpool snapped. Soon enough, everyone followed Ezio into an abandoned temple in the middle of an abandoned town. Here, the deepest and most sacred secrets would be revealed...

***Well, well, well! Ezio's finally joining the fray, huh? I'd love to take this moment to thank Yoshi 2.1 for his help on this chapter; I couldn't have done it without you buddy! I hope this was worth the wait; thanks!* ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

***Chapter 13 is up! In this chapter, Spawn and the others learn some of the darkest and most sacred secrets of the Black Wizard's history, and how Ezio and a group of warriors have been trying to stop him since then. Meanwhile; Skulker is picked up and arrested by the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency, where he is interrogated to the point where he has no choice but to spill the beans about a secret plan...which is truly shocking and horrifying. Warning: Contains some violent disturbing content in flashbacks and foul language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn and the others finally arrived at the temple, where Ezio instructed some of the more able bodied men to lay Johnny Blaze down on a table. "My medicine men will heal him. Come with me, I have a lot to discuss with you." Ezio said. "Ok." Spawn said plainly as he followed him. "Jeez...this place could use a little more decorations; it's about as cheerful as a graveyard!" Deadpool muttered. "Shut up! This is a holy place, so don't joke around here!" Blade snarled. "Sorry!" Deadpool gulped. As they walked through a hallway, everyone caught sight of some murals on the walls. "Whoa...look at that. There must've been some pretty fierce battles back in the day, huh?" Link said out loud. "Yes...those were the Crusades Against the Black Wizard. The first two were not very sucessful, but the last three were the ones when we gained the upperhand against the evil Black Wizard." Ezio explained.

Everyone nodded their heads in silence before they arrived at Ezio Auditore's chambers. "Wow...nice place you got here!" Deadpool said as he got a good look at the lavish decorations and cozy home feeling. "Please, sit down. Make yourselves comfortable; for you may need it when I tell you the tale of how I formed an allegience with King Arthur and his men to stop the Black Wizard." Ezio instructed. "No way! You fought alongside with King Arthur?! This I gotta hear!" Sonic exclaimed in excitement. Ezio sat down in front of everyone, sighing heavily. "What I am about to tell you must never leave this room. Is that understood?" Ezio announced. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Very well. It was the beginning of a new age; the Crusades haven't even begun yet, but there still remained a battle between good and evil. A powerful man was stirring trouble in the Holy Roman Empire. At first, they were thought up of as nothing more than mere stories and legends. The tales of the Black Wizard were beginning to spread around like the plague." Ezio began. "Who was this man?" Yoshi asked. "Nobody knows. That's why he was such a mystery, up until that fateful day." Ezio replied. "What happened?" Zelda asked.

Ezio sighed wearily as he shook his head sadly. "The legends were beginning to become truth once the church burnings began." Ezio said. "Church burning?! That's so evil and wrong!" Sonic exclaimed angrily. "I heard about black metal before, and they burn churches...at least the crazy ones do!" Deadpool said trying his best not to joke. Suddenly, Ezio laughed. "Oh please! They're nothing more than ignorant minded teenagers trying to rebel and make a spectacle of themselves. No...the Black Wizard burned churches for an entirely different meaning; an evil purpose. He burned them down and then rebuilt them as temples for a cult that worshipped a god called Axor the Snake God. Axor, according to ancient legends, is actually the avatar of the Devil himself. A gigantic creature in the form of a demonic serpent; the creature perfectly symbolizing the Devil himself!" Ezio continued. "But why?" Morrigan Aensland wondered.

Ezio stood up and walked towards a wooden box. He opened it up and took out a bible. "This is why, my dear. This book speak specifically of a war between the forces of Good and Evil. It is my belief that this Black Wizard thinks he is the spokesperson of the Devil, and that he was preparing a new kind of church for the arrival of the forces of Hell when they overtook the world to start the dawn of the Apocolypse!" Ezio said gravely. There were somed mixed murmmers around the room, though Spawn was silent and grim. "I can see where this is going. But he's not just some whack job, is he? This shit is real!" Spawn said out loud. "Yes! It is all too real; terrifyingly real! And it wasn't just the religions of Christianity that the Black Wizard targeted when he started rising to power. No...the whole reason there was such controversy in the Middle East and the dawn of the Crusades was not that the Roman Catholic Church wanted to destroy Islam. Far from it; in reality, the Black Wizard almost completely annihilated the race of the Muslims and began building those foul temples over the ashes of the defeated cities; all in the name of Axor...or as it is more appropriate to say, the Devil himself." Ezio explained grimly.

Everyone was starting to feel really anxious about this; even Yoshi started feeling worried. "They don't tell us that in the textbooks!" Yoshi said. "No, they don't. But why should they? The Black Wizard did some of the most horrific things in human history; I'm actually quite glad that they destroyed the records of his crimes in the Middle East." Ezio said. "That's awful! What did he do?" Samus wondered. "I dare not utter what he's done, though I will say that the slaughter of the demonic forces you eliminated were basically what the Black Wizard and his armies did to human beings. And they were not just men, mind you. Women, children, teachers, priests, merchants, and anything else that lived or breathed was wiped off the face of the Earth." Ezio said gravely. "My God...this Black Wizard does mean business!" Spiderman muttered. "The Middle East wasn't the only target, was it?" Spawn asked. "No, far from it! That was just the beginning of his reign of terror. He soon laid waste to the once beautiful lands of Early Medieval Europe and the Late Roman Empire. He caused more destruction, chaos, death, and agony than the Bubonic Plague!" Ezio answered grimly.

Now everyone, even Spawn, were shocked by the true evils of this Black Wizard. "So how did you stop him?" Sonic asked at last. "There was one particular battle that had stopped him from reaching the heart of the Holy Roman Empire. The Black Wizard certainly would have reached the heart of the Roman Catholic Church, had I not intervened. Leading an army of powerful and shadowy warriors, I was the only mortal man who could ever have done anything to stop him and his army of demonic legions." Ezio explained. "What did you do?" Blade asked impatiently. "What the Black Wizard wanted was the destruction of the Catholic Church and to replace with the horrible cult that worshipped Axor the Snake God. I had witnessed the true unholy power of this demonic cult, and felt compelled to destroy this cult at any cost. In the heat of the battle in Constantinople, I led my armies against the Black Wizard and his horde in a surprise attack. It was dark, just before dawn. We raged against each other and our armies clashed violently against each other." Ezio explained.

Spawn nodded his head. "So I'm guessing you beat him at the last possible moment, huh?" Spawn suggested. "Yes. We were evenly matched, until finally to both my surprise and the surprise of the Black Wizard; King Arthur rushed into the heat of the battle with the 12th Roman Legion and drove out the demonic invaders before cutting them all down with the sword. With the help of King Arthur and Merlin, I finally defeated the Black Wizard and imprisoned him on Golgotha Island; an unspeakable horror of a prison island in the middle of the Atlantic where nothing lived and pitch black darkness was all that remained." Ezio said. The Smashers and the Dark Avengers were quite impressed with his tale. "Wow! That's amazing!" Samus said. "No kidding; that totally beats the plotline of Lord of the Rings!" Deadpool joked. "I never said that I was finished. Even before the Black Wizard was imprisoned, he vowed to get revenge and swore that an evil ally of his would come to rescue him and put him to rest before he was ready to extract his revenge. Many years later, during the Renaissance Era; who knew that Nightmare would have stormed Golgotha Island by surprise and released the Black Wizard from his prison?" Ezio explained bitterly.

Everyone was shocked by the mention of Nightmare, but none were as shocked as Spawn. "Nightmare released him?! What happened after that?" Spawn exclaimed. "In a final attempt to thwart me, Nightmare and the Black Wizard swarmed the British Isles with another demonic army. Though the battle was intense and bloody, I was victorious thanks to the help of Siegfried. I then killed the Black Wizard by piercing his heart out with the Excalibur. To prevent him from ever escaping again, Siegfried and I took the Black Wizard's body and buried him deep in the Satanic Forests of Carpathia's Unholy Mountains. Nightmare was unable to free his ally, due to the fact that he was slain yet again by Siegfried." Ezio explained.

Everyone was stunned into silence by Ezio's story. "That's incredible; you risked your life to save all those people from such an evil monster. That's awesome!" Morrigan said with tears streaming down her eye. "My dear...it was merely my duty to protect them. But now that he is back, I must find a way to stop him before he attempts to unleash even more chaos and destruction; just like he did back in the Middle East and in Europe!" Ezio said gravely. "We'll help you; anything we can do to help you, we will do it. Just tell us what we need to do and we're right there by your side!" Spawn proclaimed as he stood up. "Yeah; count us in!" Hellboy added. "Ok...if you want to help me, that is fine. But know this; I am the only one who is able to destroy him. You may come with me as far as you can, but once the final battle arrives between me and the Black Wizard, you must let me be the one to fight him and destroy him. Is that understood?" Ezio instructed sternly. "Like I said before; you can count on us!" Spawn said. "Good. Ok, here's we should do." Ezio began.

Meanwhile; Skulker woke up in an empty room tied to a chair and sitting in front of a table. "Oh, my fucking head hurts! Where the hell am I?" Skulker moaned. "You're onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and we're gonna be asking you some questions!" Nick Fury replied as he walked into the room with Agent Hill and a bunch of other agents. "Are you shitting me? Why the fuck should I tell you jack shit, asshole?! Let me go!" Skulker snarled. "Don't you dare press your luck, bonehead! I've been instructed to break that information out of you at any means necessary." Nick Fury snapped. "Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do to me; sing a nice little campfire song and then stuff my face with s'mores? You're too fucking soft; you let everyone walk all over like stairs! You don't know what true evil is, so why don't you just go to church and say a prayer for me?" Skulker taunted.

Nick Fury was not one to lose his temper so easily, but this was an exception. "Could you do me a favor and step outside please? I'd like to speak with this gentleman alone." Nick Fury announced. The agents nodded their heads before they took off and left Nick Fury alone with Skulker. Nick Fury grabbed a chair and sat across from Skulker, who just sneered at him. "So...what are you going to do to me now? Oh, wait! Let me guess...you wanna pray?" Skulker chortled. Nick Fury suddenly punched Skulker in the face, making him cry out in pain. "OW! What the fuck, man!?" Skulker complained. "You shut your fat head up, you vulgar son of a bitch. I wouldn't even waste my time spitting in your direction! I've seen some battle hardened motherfuckers in my time, but you just outdid them all. You listen to me and you listen good! I will see to it that you spend the rest of your miserable life in prison getting ass fucked. Now maybe there might be some people who think that's too harsh. But you know what? Considering all the bullshit you made us go through these past years, I'd be more than happy and proud to see your ass getting fucked in prison for life. So if you're a hardcore fan of prison and ass fucking, you mouth off one more time and see what happens! I bet you won't like what happens next, now will you?!" Nick Fury threatened.

For the first time in many years, Skulker felt scared to open his big mouth. So he begrudgingly did as he was told and decided to cooperate. "All right, all right! You win...not that it fucking matters, but who am I to object? Ok, you wanna know what this Black Wizard made me do? I'll tell you." Skulker said. He then told Nick Fury about the portal he was building for the Black Wizard; all the parts he stole, all the specific things each part did, and how the Black Wizard was summoning demons from this portal. Nick Fury nodded his head as he heard all that he wanted to hear, but was still quite curious as to why Skulker even agreed to work for him in the first place. "Ok, so that sums it up. But there's still something that I don't understand; why did you even agree to work with this son of a bitch in the first place?" Nick Fury asked.

At first Skulker was silent, but he soon told him the true reason why he joined. "You want to know why I joined him? Because I could feel like I had no other choice." Skulker said grimly. "Oh, please. We all have a choice!" Nick Fury began. "Shut up and let me finish! I felt like I had no choice with this guy and you want to know why that is?" Skulker snapped. "Ok, tell me why. Tell me why you had no choice but to work for this guy. Give me at least one good reason why I should believe you had no other choice!" Nick Fury challenged. Skulker sighed heavily before he shook his head. "I could give you a hundred thousand reasons why! You want to know what he did to me? I'll tell you! Spawn killed me in Germany...but that Black Wizard dude brought me back to life. He said that he had a job for me that I couldn't possibly refuse. So what other choice did I have but to accept his little offer?" Skulker explained. "You could have refused his offer." Nick Fury suggested. "No, no I couldn't!" Skulker objected. "Really? Why not?" Nick Fury questioned.

Skulker looked into his eyes with an emotion he hadn't shown anyone but Spawn in a long time; total fear that rocked your very core. "Because if I refused his offer...he would've killed me again. It's bad enough I died once, but could you imagine what it would feel like if you were killed again? The idea of Spawn killing me is more comforting than what this guy would've done to me if I had refused him. I've..." Skulker began. He stopped, looked around, and then leaned towards Nick Fury to whisper the rest of his sentence. "I've seen what this creep is capable of. It's that fucking staff of his; just one wave and you could be reduced to dust. I've seen him do it to many of his own minions in a fit of rage. If I had refused, I'd be nothing but ash and dust right now. That's why I chose to work for him. Not because of the job and money he offered me...but because I didn't want to become a pile of ash and dust! I didn't want to die!" Skulker whispered.

Nick Fury didn't show it, but he was really shocked by what he was told. After a few more minutes of silence, Nick Fury spoke up. "All right; I believe you. Because I believe you...I'll only send you to prison to get ass fucked for 10 years instead of a life sentence." Nick Fury said. "Wait, what?! That wasn't part of the deal, man! I fucking told you everything!" Skulker exclaimed. "Did you really think you were going to get away with this? Just because you do something bad and then do the right thing at the last possible minute does not mean that you don't suffer the concequences." Nick Fury replied as he stood up. "come on, man! You gotta cut me some slack; I didn't have any other choice!" Skulker whined. "Well then maybe you should've thought about that before. I hope you like the color orange, because that's all you'll be wearing for the next 10 years...and the feeling of getting your ass fucked." Nick Fury smirked before walking away. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, MAN! I DON'T WANNA GET MY ASS FUCKED! PLEASE LET ME GO!" Skulker shouted whiningly.

As Nick Fury walked out of the room, he approached some of his agents and whispered in the air. "Don't you think that's a little too harsh, sir?" one of the agents replied. "He helped the devil build a god damn portal to unleash hell on earth, and you say my sentence for Skulker is too harsh?" Nick Fury challenged. "Oh, uh...ok. Point taken! But how do we-" the agent replied. "Find a way! I don't care if you have to pay them to ass fuck that son of a bitch if that's what it takes!" Nick fury snapped. "Ok then. Come on, boys. Let's get him outta here." the agent said before he walked into the room. Skulker's screaming and whining was heard from about a mile away, and Nick Fury smirked as he walked back to the main control room with Agent Maria Hill. "What did you do to him?" Agent Hill asked. "Trust me; you don't wanna know. Hey, pilot? What's the quickest way to Germany?" Nick Fury said. "East of here, sir. It'll only take us about 2 hours to get there." the pilot replied. "All right then. Set a course for Germany...and you better get those big guns ready for our agents while we're at it!" Nick Fury announced. Soon enough, everyone was at work. They only had a little bit of time left before the final battle arrived...

***Lol! Can't say that I feel sorry for Skulker, but that's what he gets for being the foul mouthed douchebag he is. Anyway, stay tuned to see what happens next!***


	14. Chapter 14

***Chapter 14 is up! In this epic chapter, Spawn and the Dark Avengers have yet another troublesome conflict as they begin to make their way closer to the Black Wizard's hideout. Meanwhile; Ghost Rider must decide whether to help the Dark Avengers or to deal with his own personal struggles. Contains some bloody violence, harsh language, and distrubing content; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn and the Dark Avengers began making plans of their next attack, when Ezio approached Spawn. "Excuse my interruption, but I think I might have something you want to see." Ezio said softly. "Well, if it has anything to do with the Black Wizard...please show us by all means!" Spawn said. Ezio laid out a map of Germany and showed off some marked areas. "These areas here have been noted down to have certain weakpoints against the Black Wizard. These areas have certain portals that allow demons to come and go as they please. If we can somehow find a way to shut them down-" Ezio began. "Then the Black Wizard will get pissed off and come running to us! That's brilliant!" Spawn said in joy. "I'll say; I was so close to disguising myself as a Girl Scout to deliver bomb filled cookies!" Deadpool joked. Hellboy and Rorschach glared at him to shut him up. "What? I'm just saying; it was worth a shot, but this idea is much better!" Deadpool complained.

Spawn sighed as he sat back down on a chair, and Morrigan Aensland could sense his worry. "What's wrong, Spawn?" Morrigan asked. "It's just that...I'm concerned about the others; Yoshi and his own group. What do we do about them?" Spawn said sadly. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Spawn. I've already arranged for them to have a safe place to stay until we can assure the defeat of the Black Wizard." Ezio said. "That's what I'm afraid of; Yoshi and a few others might not want to just sit around while we work!" Spawn replied. "Hmph! Sonic and Yoshi have no choice; we're the only ones who can stop this from getting any worse!" Shadow muttered.

Just then, a knock was heard on the door. "Enter!" Ezio cried. The door opened and Altre approached them. "I have some good news and bad news, my friends." Altre announced. "What's the good news?" Wolverine demanded. "Good news: Nick Fury is on his way to try and give us a hand." Altre said. "So...what's the bad news?" Hellboy wondered. "Blackheart knows that they're coming and he's gonna give them a hell of a surprise attack unless we stop them!" Altre responded. "Damn; what now?" Subzero growled impatiently. "We may have no choice but to seperate; divide into two teams. One team takes out those portals and the other team stop Blackheart." Kratos suggested.

Spawn thought it was a good idea and devised his first official strategy for the Dark Avengers. "Ok, listen up. Here's what we're gonna do. I'll take Kratos, Blade, Subzero, Hellboy, and Ezio over at the portals to shut them down permenantly. The rest of you go with Altre and stop Blackheart at all costs! Any questions?" Spawn announced. "Just one...are you sure we can't make t-shirts?" Deadpool joked as he rose his hand. Everyone gave him the death glare to shut him up. "Ok, ok...what about those nicknames? Can we still do those?" Deadpool said meekly. "Oh, I already got one for you. Your new nickname is Mr. Can't Shut up!" Rorschach growled. "Ooh...nice one! And you can be Mr. Grumpy Ink Face!" Deadpool said jokingly.

*Everyone else's faces: (-_-)lll*

Spawn sighed as he shook his head. "Ok, then. Moving on!" Spawn said as he took off with Ezio and his group. "Arg...I should've gone with them!" Wolverine grumbled. "Take it easy; I'll make sure that Deadpool gets the idea to keep his mouth shut!" Rorschach whispered. As Altre lead Deadpool, Nightwing, Wolverine, Punisher, and Shadow over towards the spot where they were sure Nick Fury would appear, a certain someone had an internal conflict of his own back at the church hideout.

Johnny Blaze woke up with a terrible headache and moaned in pain as he slowly sat up. "Oh, my head...oh! What have I done?" Johnny groaned. "You've upset and hurt a lot of people, that's what happened." a sad feminine voice replied. Johnny turned around to see someone he never thought he'd ever see; his wife...or at least a ghost of his wife. "Roxanne?! I can't believe it...is it really you?" Johnny Blaze exclaimed. "Yes...it is me. But I only have a little bit of time before I have to go." Roxanne replied softly. "Wait, what do you mean?" Johnny wondered. Roxanne sighed sadly as she walked up to him and sat at his bed, with Johnny kneeling before her. "Why did you waste all of those years killing innocent people, Johnny? Why didn't you use your gift for good; to protect the innocent and weak, not to destroy them!" Roxanne said scornfully.

Johnny Blaze felt extremely guilty by her words, but he also knew that she was right. Because he was so angry, Johnny used his gifts unwisely and ended up causing more harm than good. "Roxanne...I'm sorry; I was just so angry about losing you, that I-" Johnny began. Roxanne shushed him before placing her finger on his lips. "Shh! What's done is done, babe. You have another chance to make things right. You have these new heroes who will need all the help that they can get, but it's up to you to decide whether or not you're capable of doing this. Can I trust you, Johnny? Can I trust you that you'll use your powers for good and not evil?" Roxanne whispered passionately.

Johnny looked deep into her eyes and sighed as he thought long and hard about what to do, but he finally gave her his answer. "Roxanne...I swear to God, that I will never let my anger get the best of me again. I promise you that I'll use my powers for good; I promise!" Johnny said gravely. Roxanne smiled sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "I knew you would, Johnny. Now go! Your friends need you now; they're walking into a trap!" Roxanne said. "Ok, I-wait, what?!" Johnny exclaimed as he stood up. "Blackheart has deceived everyone yet again; he's taken the form of a man named Altre and is leading your friends into a trap. You must go; you don't have much time! Go now!" Roxanne instructed.

Johnny Blaze felt his heart and soul go aflame, but this time for righteous purposes. "Today...I put the past behind me! The innocent will be avenged! BLACKHEART, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Johnny Blaze cried out in a scary voice as he began transforming into Ghost Rider. With a loud whistle, Ghost Rider called for his Hellcycle and took off to go save the others. Ghost Rider blazed a trail through a path in a set of dark woods, and used his Sixth Sense to find the presense of Blackheart. "You won't get away from me this time, Blackheart. This time...you're mine!" Ghost Rider snarled as he picked up the speed.

"Altre" finally brought the others over to an empty spot, immeidately driving up the suspicions of the others. "Ok, either I'm missing something here...or I don't think that Nick Fury is here." Deadpool said cautiously. "No, you're right. I don't think Nick Fury is here at all!" Rorschach said softly. "Hey, what's going on here bub? What's the big idea?!" Wolverine demanded as he got in Altre's face. "Deal? What deal, Wolverine? There is no deal...not yet at least." Altre said with a strange tone of deception. "Ok, what's going on here? You're acting really weird!" Shadow snapped. "Wait a second! You're not our friend, are you?!" Frank Castle growled.

Suddenly, Altre turned to the Punisher and savagely backhanded him away to the ground. "Geez...and I thought humans were supposed to be stupid! Fair enough; I brought you all here, so I might as well finish you off quickly!" Altre snarled in a demonic voice. "OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU WILL! EAT THIS!" a loud angry voice shouted. Everyone turned around to find Ghost Rider speeding towards their direction and aiming a hellfire shotgun at them. Ghost Rider shot the false Altre in the face, making him scream in howling agony his true form began to reveal itself...like a snake crawling out of it's old skin. "You stupid, wretched, pathetic waste of flesh and bone! You just don't seem to understand the concept of giving up, do you?! Well fine! I'll shred your soul to pieces now and deal with these fools later!" Blackheart roared as he tore off his disguise and unleashed a deady set of claws and tentacles.

Ghost Rider and Blackheart soon fought a terrible battle against each other, but the mere presense of Blackheart woke up some demons and the other Dark Avengers saw the perfect oppurtunity to practice their skills and moves against them. "Come on, guys! It's playtime!" Deadpool cheered as he drew out his sword. "For once, I couldn't agree more!" Rorschach muttered as he put up his dukes. As the Dark Avengers fought off the demons, Ghost Rider and Blackheart's fury escalated into the point of instability; thus, causing massive fires to erupt and consume the forest. "Whoa! Look at that, you guys! Now that's what I call having a hot time!" Deadpool pointed out. "I should've brought a fan; I'm getting sweaty wearing this jacket!" Rorschach grumbled.

Ghost Rider and Blackheart furiously grappled with each other for several minutes, each trying to overthrow the other as they glared furiously into each other's eyes. "You still think you can be a hero, fool? You still believe that you can be the good guy? Huh? I made you do some of the most evil things a man could possibly do, and you ain't never gonna be able to redeem yourself! You're a rotten corpse bag just like the rest of us; and there ain't nothing you can do about it!" Blackheart sneered. Ghost Rider growled with fury as he began to feel his rage take over. "NO! You're wrong; I always have a choice! And now, I'm choosing to take sides with the real heroes...so that I can send you and every other force of darkness back to Hell where you belong!" Ghost Rider shouted.

Finally, Ghost Rider beat Blackheart in the grapple fight and threw him in the opposite direction. Blackheart screamed as he was savagely slammed against a stone wall, but Ghost Rider wasn't about to stop there. He lashed his chained whip up at a huge rock and then yanked it down, causing it to collapse on top of Blackheart. Blackheart screamed as he was crushed, but much to the surprise of the others he struggled to break free of the debris. With a roar of fury, Ghost Rider rushed towards Blackheart and began savagely beating the heartless demon with flaming fists of fury.

Ghost Rider pummeled Blackheart into oblivion, until he finally grabbed him by the neck and glared into his eyes. Panting with fury, Ghost Rider relenquished this moment. "Before I kill you and avenge my family...I want you to tell me where the Black Wizard is hiding! Tell me where he is and what he's up to, or you die quicker! Got it?" Ghost Rider snarled. "Fuck you! You're too late, anyway! The Black Wizard is already beginning to unlock the Gates of Hell and all the Earth will be doomed! You think you can stop us, then I'd love to see you try. Besides; now that your friend Spawn and his own group are walking into a trap, they'll have the privelage to witness Earth's darkest hour!" Blackheart spat.

Ghost Rider growled furiously as he began choking him with a steel grip, and then finally shot a blast of hellfire through his eyes into Blackheart's face and consumed him in a huge burst of hellfire. Blackheart screamed in howling agony as he was burned to death and Ghost Rider walked away with his back turned to him; his life long enemy was finally finished. "Now there lies one more conflict!" Ghost Rider muttered as he walked towards his Hellcycle. The other Dark Avengers saw him leaving and began following him. "Where are you going in such a hurry? You just got here!" Deadpool cried. "Get on! Your friends are in danger; I know a shortcut!" Ghost Rider instructed snappishly. "What? Ok, how in the hell are we all supposed to fit on that?" Wolverine demanded. "Just do it! We don't have much time!" Ghost Rider snapped.

Meanwhile in some very dark catacombs below, Spawn and his own group had finally finished destroying the portals and were on their way to return to their headquarters. But Ezio suddenly got the feeling that something wasn't right when they made a right turn. "Wait...something's not right here, Spawn. I can't tell what it is, but I know that there is something wrong here!" Ezio warned. "I don't feel nothin', ok pal? I just wanna get back to the church so I can-" Hellboy began. Suddenly, massive serpents emerged from the ground and tightly constricted everyone. "Damn! We ran into a trap!" Spawn cried.

Evil laughter was heard as a man in black robes and an evil staff walked towards them; it was the Black Wizard. "How right you are, my child. It's such a shame; you were so close! So close to stopping me, weren't you?" the Black Wizard taunted. "Bastard!" Spawn spat. "Now, now! Don't be testy...I think you'll enjoy what happens next!" the Black Wizard sneered as he morphed his staff into a sword. "Kill us now...and you'll have achieved nothing!" Ezio challenged. The Black Wizard felt shock and anger as he recognized the voice of Ezio, and turned around sharply to face him. "YOU! I thought I was through with you; how did you manage to survive all these years?!" the Black Wizard raged. "Oh, come now! You're a smart man...you should know by now that I'm just as immortal as you are!" Ezio sneered.

The Black Wizard cursed as he released his victims, but still kept them locked in place with dark magic. "So! You waited over 2000 years just so you could stop me again, did you? We shall see about that, you old fool! Luckily for me, I have been preparing for this moment!" The Black Wizard cried angrily. "Enough of the god damn monologues, you son of a bitch! What is it that you want from us? Why are you here?! No more fucking guessing games; just tell us for God's sake!" Spawn shouted furiously. The Black Wizard turned to him and laughed evilly. "Why bother telling you...when I can show you myself? Come this way; we have such sights to see!" the Black Wizard chuckled evilly.

The Black Wizard teleported everyone away into his lair and then he removed a huge curtain; making everyone gasp in horror as they were shown the Gates of Hell. "Yes! The Gates of Hell are now in my control, and the army of Hell's greatest and most powerful demons are mine to control! And as I sit here safely in my lair deep underground, I shall watch the whole world suffer in the hands of Lucifer's true wrath!" the Black Wizard explained with evil passion. The gates began to open up and the roar of Hell's armies were heard from the cracks of the gates; it was a horrifying sound combined of pure hate and anger from the demonic souls of Hell itself.

The Black Wizard laughed evilly as he used his dark magic to trap Spawn and the others against the wall, chaining them in demonic shackles. "And you, my friends...especially you, Ezio Auditore, will have the honor to watch every last waking moment of Earth's final judgement for yourselves! After I have forced you to watch all that you have fought so hard to protect...then I will break you!" the Black Wizard said with an evil sneer as he sat on his throne. "You fucking bastard! You will not get away with this, you hear me?! I'll fucking destroy you!" Spawn roared. "You let us go, or by the thunders of Olympus, I will crush you with all the strength in my body!" Kratos threatened. "You won't be laughing when I bust out of these chains, asshole!" Hellboy shouted angrily. "Who do you think you are?!" Morrigan screamed furiously.

The Black Wizard just laughed at them in evil triumph as the Gates of Hell began opening wider and the armies of demonic souls were more clearly shown. But as miracles dictate, Ghost Rider and the other Dark Avengers burst into the lair at full force. "Surprise!" Deadpool cried as he shot his guns in the air. "YOU! You will pay for decieving me!" Ghost Rider snarled as he lashed out with his chained whip. The Black Wizard cried out in shock at their sudden appearence, but was even more mortified as his staff was knocked out of his hands. "NO! My staff; my precious source of power!" the Black Wizard exclaimed.

With a roar, Ghost Rider leapt off his Hellcycle and grabbed the staff before smashing it to the ground with all his might. The Black Wizard shrieked with both rage and agony as all his demonic energy was sapped out of his body and the gates of Hell shut tightly before lowering back down into the bowels of the earth. Spawn and the others were freed of their chains, but the Black Wizard was still screaming with rage. "NOOOOOO! MY POWER; IT'S GONE! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" the Black Wizard screamed. "Not everything!" Ghost Rider snarled as he stomped towards him and savagely punched him away back into his throne.

The Black Wizard cried out in pain as he was smashed into his throne, which crumbled into dust. Ghost Rider furiously growled as he drew out his chains, but Spawn and Ezio grabbed hold of him and held him back. "NO! Don't do it, Ghost Rider! Ezio is the only one who knows how to deal with him; let go of your anger!" Spawn cried. "Listen to me, Ghost Rider! This is what the Black Wizard is striving for...he wants you to kill him so that his demonic spirit can take possession of you. Don't let your anger blind you again!" Ezio warned sternly. Ghost Rider breathed heavily with fury, but the reminder of his wife finally calmed him down. "Do what you will with him! But make it quick...before I change my mind!" Ghost Rider growled as he backed away.

The Black Wizard groaned in pain as he struggled to stand back up, but Ezio approached him and forced him back up onto his feet. "Get up! Your time for judgement will be very soon, I can assure you. And it will be your final judgement!" Ezio hissed. "Damn you, Ezio! Damn you all to Hell! I promise you that you will not get away with this!" the Black Wizard snarled. "Shut up; you're finished!" Spawn growled as he pointed his finger at him. Soon enough, the heroes walked away with their prisoner back up into the surface. This time, they were greeted by the real Altre and the Smash Bros...as well as Nick Fury and the entire S.H.I.E.L.D. Agency. "Well...it's about time you got him. What do you plan on doing with him now?" Nick Fury teased. Ezio looked at him for a moment before he sighed. "Well, since you're all here...we need someone to keep an eye on him until I can get to the Council of Order for the Black Wizard's final judgement." Ezio said.

Nick Fury smiled as he nodded his head. "Well, today is your lucky day. Looking after bad guys is my specialty. And not to worry...this time I do have a little prison that this guy won't be escaping from! Bring him here and we'll keep our eye on him until you get this judgement thing done!" Nick Fury replied. "Good; I won't be long!" Ezio said before he left. And soon enough, he was off. Everyone else remained behind and waited...

***Uh oh! It's getting pretty tense here, isn't it? Stay tuned to see what happens next in the final chapter of the Dark Avengers!***


	15. Chapter 15

***Chapter 15 is up! In this shocking chapter, the Black Wizard is taken prisoner onboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier while Ezio Audtitore seeks advice from his Council. But is this really a wise decision to make? Stay tuned to find out! Warning: Contains some shocking death scenes, graphic violence, and harsh language; viewer discretion is advised!***

The Black Wizard was led over towards a large empty room inside of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier; every agent was armed to the tooth and nail with the toughest guns they could afford while the Black Wizard was escorted to his prison. Inside of the large empty room was a cage made out of reinforced thermal plexilock-gauge mylarox, some of the most powerful and unbreakable elements known to mankind. The Black Wizard merely scoffed as he was led inside of the cage and locked up. "You foolish humans honestly believe that this little cage of yours will keep me locked up forever?" the Black Wizard sneered. "Nope; not forever. Just until that Ezio character returns!" an agent replied. "What are you doing? Don't make contact with that animal; it's dangerous!" another agent snapped. As they guarded the cage, the Black Wizard just sat there calmly with his eyes closed. He knew that his time would come, but all he had to do now was wait.

Meanwhile; Spawn and the Dark Avengers met up with the Smashers for a light lunch, when Thor flew by and greeted them with a grave message from Asgard. "Hey, look at who it is. So you decided to finally come back after all?" Spawn announced sarcastically. "Save your sarcasm, Hellspawn. I've got grave news from Asgard!" Thor snapped. "What could possibly be wrong, Thor?" Morrigan Aensland wondered. "Yeah, the Black Wizard is locked up. At least until Ezio Auditore comes back for his final judgement!" Hellboy added. "You don't understand, you guys. This Black Wizard is much more of a threat than even I realized. When I returned home to Asgard and told my father what had happened, he revealed to me very startling information. This Black Wizard once destroyed a great fraction of the Norse Lands during the Dark Ages; he even wiped out entire races of mystical creatures." Thor said grimly.

Spawn and the others were very concerned when he said that. "What? What kind of creatures did you mean, Thor?" Link demanded. "Elves, dwarves, talking beasts, goblins, dragons, and even some lesser gods and demigods!" Thor responded. "What?! Impossible! No mere mortal can kill a god!" Kratos exclaimed. "Uh, you do realize that the Black Wizard isn't a mortal don't you?" Morrigan retorted. "Yeah, I don't think a mortal can summon giant snakes or unleash the gates of Hell, Kratos!" Hellboy agreed. "Well, even so...how do we know if he's truly the immortal conquerer he claims to be? Look at what happened when Ghost Rider smashed his staff!" Kratos pointed out.

Spawn knew that Kratos was right and remembered seeing the Black Wizard's pain and agony as he felt his demonic energy leave him once the staff was shattered. "He does have a point there, you guys. What if he's powerless now that he's got no staff? There's just no way he can escape now that he doesn't have his precious walking stick!" Spawn said. "That may be so, but according to the stories that travelers would tell when they visited the Far East...even without his powers, this Black Wizard could rely on another dangerous weapon. The power of deception and reverse psychology; he's very clever and tricky!" Subzero warned. "The ninja speaks the truth. My father told me of a tale of how this Black Wizard character deceived Beowulf into killing an entire village of talking beasts; this...villain is extremely dangerous. We should be careful even though he may not have his powers back yet." Thor suggested.

Spawn seemed a little confused by what Thor said by the word yet. "Wait, what do you mean yet? Didn't you hear just hear what I said? Ghost Rider-" Spawn began. "Temporarily stripped him of his powers. Even though he lost a good portion of his dark magic when he smashed that staff, it will only be a matter of time before the Black Wizard regains his power. And I think right now is a perfect time for him to meditate and regain some of his powers back!" Thor said sternly. "Shit! So he's still too powerful to beat!" Spawn cursed. "Not entirely! I could feel him becoming much weaker when I shattered that evil thing...plus, I know what this Black Wizard is truly capable of. I once fell under his spell and ended up doing terrible things!" Ghost Rider objected bitterly. "But it wasn't your fault, Ghost Rider. You came back for us!" Deadpool pointed out.

Back in his prison cell, the Black Wizard began meditating and recited evil spells. His mumbling began irritating some of the agents nearby, and finally one of them snapped as he hit the cage to shut him up. "Hey! Knock that off in there!" the agent shouted. The Black Wizard opened his eyes sharply and glared at the guard; his eyes were blazing bright white with some kind of raw power. "Don't make the mistake of tempting my patience, fool!" the Black Wizard snarled. "Fuck you! You're not in any position to be making any threats to me, you-" the agent began. He didn't even get to finish his sentence; a surge of black magic sent him flying back against the wall and killed him on impact. "Oh shit! This dude's going critical; we gotta neutralize him!" another agent screamed.

Back outside, an alarm was heard and alerted the heroes. "Uh oh...that doesn't look good!" Deadpool muttered. "No it does not! Shall we?" Spawn announced. The Dark Avengers ran into the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier to see what was happening. By the time they approached the prison, they were all shocked to see what laid before them. "My God! What the hell happened here?!" Spawn exclaimed as he saw the blood and gore of the agents strewn everywhere. "Look at that; the cage is shattered! The Black Wizard broke free of his prison!" Shadow cried as he pointed. He was right; somehow and some way, the Black Wizard used enough black magic to break himself free of the prison of unbreakable substances. "Shit! Now what do we do?" Hellboy grumbled. "Hey...what's that?" Morrigan said as she felt the ground tremble.

Suddenly, a hellhole opened up in the middle of the Helicarrier and many demons began swarming the area. "Heads up; we got ourselves some more target practice!" Spawn cried as he drew out an M4 assault rifle with an attached grenade launcher. Spawn fired the grenade at the demons and began mowing them away, while everyone else provided coverfire with their own weapons. Deadpool blasted several demons away with his pistols, and Frank Castle kept on blasting more of them away with his Mossberg 870 Shotgun. The demons died quickly, but only to have their dead corpses pile up together and morph into a monstrous entity and roar ferociously at them. "Great! Anybody got any other brilliant ideas?" Rorschach snapped. "I've got one for you. SHOTGUN!" Ghost Rider shouted as he fired his Hellfire Shotgun at the beast.

The head of the monster blew up to smithereens and splattered more blood and gore everywhere before it fell down dead. "Nice work, Ghost Rider. Come one; let's keep moving and see if we can catch up to this bastard!" Spawn said as he drew out his Agony Axe. The Dark Avengers ran through the darkened halls of the hell infested Helicarrier, slashing and hacking many demons as they went. Kratos showed no mercy as he used his Blades of Chaos to wipe out every living creature, with Subzero occassionally freezing groups of them up before shattering them free with a kick or punch. Finally, the Dark Avengers approached the main control room of the Helicarrier. But to their dismay, the Black Wizard was nowhere to be seen. "Damn it! This don't make any sense to me...where is he?" Spawn cried impatiently. "Wait a second...it's a trap!" Blade exclaimed.

Suddenly, the doors locked tight and powerful gusts of steam and poisonous gases began filling the room. "Ugh! Damn...he's smart, I'll give him that much!" Spawn coughed. "How do we get out of here?" Nightwing demanded inbetween coughs. "Hang on...I'll see if I can find us a way out of here!" Shadow gasped as he squeeze through a hole. He wormed his way through the ventilation shafts until he finally busted his way out. "All right, let's do this! Chaos...SPEAR!" Shadow cried as he created a massive explosion and broke a huge hole into the steel walls. Spawn and the others cried out as they were shaken up, but they managed to scramble out before the gas knocked them out. "Good job, Shadow! But that still doesn't help us find out where the Black Wizard went off to!" Spawn said as he coughed. "I think I have an idea where he might be heading." Blade said grimly. "Where could he be going?" Morrigan asked. "Home!" Ghost Rider answered.

Back in his underground lair, the Black Wizard finally slumped back down on his throne and sighed as he took his time to catch his breath. "Finally! Some true peace...and quiet! And I won't have to worry about dealing with those infidels anymore. Now to make some new plans." the Black Wizard muttered out of breath. "Guess again, old man!" Ghost Rider snarled as he and the other Dark Avengers broke through a wall. The Black Wizard cried out in dismay as they suddenly appeared. "NO! You fools again?! Why can't you give up like normal people?" the Black Wizard shouted. "Um...you're talking to the wrong people, pal. We are anything but normal. Just look at this guy for example!" Deadpool joked as he wrapped his arm around Hellboy. "Remove your arm or I'll rip it off!" Hellboy growled. "Sorry!" Deadpool said as he broke away. "Damn you fools! Well, no matter...even without my staff, I can still destroy you!" the Black Wizard cursed. "Oh yeah? How do you plan on doing that, old timer? You look pretty defenseless to me!" Shadow sneered.

The Black Wizard began to laugh evilly as he stood up to face them. "Defenseless, you say? I think not, my friend. It is you who are defenseless. I still have one little surprise left in store for you fools!" the Black Wizard chuckled evilly. "Oh yeah? Bring it on! We're not scared of you!" Nightwing cried as he pumped up his fists. Suddenly, a massive creature burst out of the ground and roared ferociously. It was Frenzy! "DID YOU MISS ME, SPAWNIE BOY?" Frenzy cackled. "Ok...maybe we're a little scared of _him_!" Nightwing mumbled. "We?!" Deadpool retorted. "I'LL RIP OUT YOUR EYES, SLASH OFF YOUR TONGUE, AND MAKE YOU SHOOT FUCK FROM YOUR EARS!" Frenzy snarled as he stood upright to full height. "Hey! Watch it, asshole! There are women present here...for the most part, at least!" Spawn snapped. "HEY!" Morrigan and several others complained. "Enough! This is your choice, hero. You can either defeat him...or you can try and stop me! The choice is yours, Hellspawn!" the Black Wizard sneered as he began running away. "Damn it! Oh, all right...I'll go after the Black Wizard. You guys deal with him for once!" Spawn said as he took off. "What?! You can't just leave us behind with this monster!" Deadpool complained.

Frenzy cackled as he tried to smash them with his oversized fist, but the Dark Avengers dodged his attack and prepared for battle. "But then again...maybe I don't have much of a choice!" Deadpool muttered. Frenzy snarled viciously as he began swiping his claws at the Dark Avengers, but they dodged his attacks and retaliated fiercely with their own attacks. Eventually after a tireless battle, the Dark Avengers finally defeated Frenzy in an epic manner. Hellboy surged with fiery energy before shooting a stream of lava from his hands, englufing Frenzy completely. Not even finished, Subzero shot a huge surge of icy energy at Frenzy and froze him solid. Finally, Kratos put on some metal gauntlets and punched Frenzy with all his might; shattering him into tiny bite sized pieces.

Kratos stood amidst the shattered pieces of Frenzy panting to catch his breath, while the others cheered for the defeat of their foe. "Come on, let's go catch up to Spawn! We gotta help him catch the Black Wizard before he escapes!" Nightwing announced. "I'm way ahead of you, bro!" Deadpool said as he took off running. At first, Kratos didn't follow them. Morrigan Aensland saw this and approached him to see if he was ok. "Hey, Kratos! You coming or what?" Morrigan asked as she touched his shoulder. "Yes, I'm coming. I just kept getting this feeling, that's all!" Kratos admitted as he put away his gauntlets and drew out his blades. "A feeling of what?" Morrigan asked. "Nothing; let's just go!" Kratos retorted as he took off. Morrigan shrugged her shoulders and followed him with the others; they only had a little bit of time before the Black Wizard attempted to make his final escape...

***There we go! This one should be much better than my previous attempt; just to let you know in case you were wondering what happened. Anyway, stay tuned to see the epic final battle...and the brand spanking new series I'm planning on making for the Dark Avengers. Thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy the last chapter!* :)**


	16. Chapter 16

***Chapter 16 is up! This is it! The final showdown between good and evil in the Dark Avengers! Spawn vs. Black Wizard; who will win? Stay tuned to find out! Contains graphic violence and some language; viewer discretion is advised!***

Spawn chased the Black Wizard into an empty room and finally stopped to stare menacingly into his eyes; he was ready to unleash hell on this murderous monster. Spawn grimaced as he formed his cape into his Agony Axe and cried out fiercely as he swung it around. "I'll crush you into the dust, if it's the last fucking thing I do! You pay for all those lives you took away, you murderous son of a bitch!" Spawn growled. The Black Wizard scoffed at him as he drew out a deadly looking sword. "What are you waiting for then?" the Black Wizard sneered as he charged towards to attack. But Spawn grabbed him with a pair of chains and yanked him over to him. "Suffer!" Spawn snarled as he began violently hacking the evil monster with his Agony Axe. Spawn was beyond furious and wasn't going to hesitate to show this evil doer he meant business.

The Black Wizard was finally able to break away before angrily screaming at Spawn and attempted to slash him with his sword. "You're strong, I'll give you that much!" the Black Wizard growled as he parried with Spawn. "You're pissing me off!" Spawn growled as he finally teleported behind the Black Wizard and landed on his back. Spawn jumped away and wrapped a pair of chains around the Black Wizard's neck, choking him. Spawn then flung him into the air before he violently slashed at him with his Agony Axe. The Black Wizard screamed in howling agony as he was slashed many times, but Spawn showed no mercy as he kept attacking him. Finally, Spawn forced the Black Wizard down by hammering his Agony Axe into him and smashed him into the ground. "Don't make me laugh, you old fool! You really think you stand any chance against me? Well let's find out!" Spawn retorted.

The Black Wizard screamed with rage as he jumped back up and began attacking him with a pair of poisoned blades, but Spawn kept dodging all his attacks and eventually trapped the Black Wizard in chains before he flew up and threw the chained villain against the wall. "You indeed are a powerful force, Hellspawn. But you're still no match against the powers of true darkness!" the Black Wizard cried as he summoned two huge lightning bolts and threw them at Spawn. Spawn cried out as he was hit, but he skidded across the floor and glared menacingly at the Black Wizard with his raging green eyes. "By the powers of Hell, burn!" Spawn shouted as he began throwing massive balls of Necroplasm at the Black Wizard.

The Black Wizard cried out in agony as he was explosively thrown back by the Necroplas. As much as he hated to admit it, his overconfidence misled him against the wrath of the Hellspawn. Spawn caught him by the legs with his chains and slammed him against the wall on his head, knocking him out cold. "You wanna die?" Spawn growled. "Enough! Just finish me and be done with it!" The Black Wizard snarled. "Oh, no! I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass for a long time before I'm through with you!" Spawn sneered before he started kicking at him. The Black Wizard screamed in pain as he felt his spine being shattered by the kick, but was in for a nasty surprise when Spawn drew him back over with his chains and began beating him with his fists. "Nobody fucks with me or my friends! **NO ONE!**" Spawn screamed as he furiously pounded the Black Wizard. The Black Wizard cried out in agony as Spawn punched the living daylights out of him, until he finally blasted him away with a huge burst of Necroplasm. As the Black Wizard was blasted away, the force of the explosion withered away his robes and revealed his true body.

Spawn gasped in horror as he saw a hideously distorted demonic old man laying on the ground, groaning in agony. But something inside of Spawn wanted him to truly suffer before finally ending his life. Spawn began to laugh evilly as he walked over towards him; he was going to enjoy this. "Is this it for you, then? You're even more pathetic and weak than I thought! I'll truly enjoy watching you suffer as you die!" Spawn laughed evilly as he drew out his Agony Axe. The Black Wizard groaned in pain as Spawn held the blade above his head.

But before Spawn could hack him to pieces, something...or someone punched him away. It was Yoshi! "Spawn! Enough is enough; the poor bastard can't even stand up straight! You have to stop!" Yoshi cried. "What the hell?! Yoshi! What the fuck are you doing?!" Spawn roared. Just then, the Dark Avengers arrived with Ezio Auditore. "You must listen to him, Hellspawn. The Black Wizard wants you to kill him! If you do that, then his demonic spirit will possess you and turn you into a tool of evil for Satan. Don't go down that path again!" Ezio warned.

Spawn turned around and glared with a roaring hellfire in his eyes. "Why? Why do you want me to spare him; after all that he's done to us?! You think I should show this murderous fuck any mercy at all!?" Spawn demanded. "This isn't about getting revenge, Spawn! This is about doing the right thing. If you kill him now...you're no better than he is!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Yoshi! Hush, or he'll kill you!" Peach hissed. "NO! I'm not going to listen to you this time, Peach! I'm sorry...Spawn, listen to me! I know how it feels to be angry. But you don't have to go down this path!" Yoshi began. "Fool! You dare question my will?" Spawn raged as he darted towards Yoshi and towered over him in an ominous manner.

Everyone tensed up to see what would happen next. "He's only using you so you can do his will...and then he'll kill you once he's finished. I know this for a fact...because I almost gave in to him a long time ago!" Yoshi explained trying to sound tough even though he was very hurt. Spawn glared at Yoshi with a scary expression that nearly petrified the others, but Yoshi still remained calm. "I know that he's after the Ancient Jewel...and from what I can tell from my past experience, he'll try to give it to you as a gift so you can become more powerful. Well guess what? Even once you get all that power and it feels good at first, you will lose yourself! The Ancient Jewel will destroy your soul! That's what the Black Wizard wants; to have all this power to destroy himself. You kill him now...then his spirit will continue on this quest and destroy _your_ soul!" Yoshi said gravely.

Spawn finally calmed down as he heard the wise words of his best friend. "Ok...I believe you. I believe you! I'll let him go!" Spawn whispered as he stepped aside. Soon enough, more S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents rushed into the area and carried the Black Wizard away. Spawn and the others followed them into another VTOL aircraft, with Nick Fury driving the machine. "Where are we going, Ezio?" Fury asked. "Just go to the highest mountains in this area...I'll take it from there. He will be judged for his crimes agains the earth and it's inhabitants!" Ezio replied.

But while they flew towards the mountains, Spawn had one last conversation with the Black Wizard. He arrived at the holding chamber, where the Black Wizard was constrained with chains in a steel cage. Spawn took a deep breath as he approached him, and the Black Wizard lifted up his head to face him. "You thought you could make me into another tool of satanic destruction? Well guess what, asshole? I won! You want to know why that is? It's because I made the right choice. I..._let_...you live! I chose to spare you when I could have easily killed you! Remember that; I _let_ you live with my free will!" Spawn said.

But just as Spawn started to leave, the Black Wizard spoke to him. "As long as you still play your games with those fools...as long as you continue to be the hero...and as long as you think you know how to love...the devil will _always_ be calling for you! The devil will _always_ be watching you. And when the time comes...the devil _will_ call you home. You do well to remember that. Because once you are damned...you are damned for all of eternity!" the Black Wizard said with an angry scowl. Spawn honestly didn't know how to respond to that, but he chose to keep silent and walked away.

As Spawn sat back down with his friends, he felt really upset for some reason. He didn't know what it was, until they finally arrived at the mountains. The VTOL lowered down and Ezio Auditore was greeted by some holy angel warriors, who helped carry the cage of where the Black Wizard was trapped in. Without saying a word, they left...but the Black Wizard said something to Spawn with his mind that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "_You might be saved...but your flesh will be called home! Always remember: The devil is calling your name!_" the Black Wizard threatened with his mind before he and the others vanished with a gust of winds.

As they left, Spawn felt even more upset. This time, Yoshi and the others could see his great discomfort. "Spawn? What's the matter?" Morrigan Aensland asked as she touched his shoulder. Spawn looked up at his friends with sadness in his eyes. "Do you think...what he said is true? About the devil calling me home? Am I really damned to go to Hell because I'm a demon? Do I have no hope of redemption at all?" Spawn said softly and sadly. Nobody said a word, until Hellboy finally broke the silence. "Let me tell you something an old friend of mine once said: All things, dark or light, can be made good again. But it's up to you to decide if you want to be good and repent!" Hellboy said.

Spawn softened up and relaxed as he sat back against the wall. "Thank you, guys. I really do appreciate all that you've done to help me. But, I guess this is it. Time to go our seperate ways!" Spawn said with a sigh. "What? Are you kidding me?! I'm just getting started with this! I don't want to leave you guys; I'm having too much fun!" Deadpool exclaimed. "As much as I hate to agree with him, he's right. Where else can we turn to if nobody wants us?" Rorschach said glumly. "I think we make a pretty damn good team...for the most part!" Wolverine added.

Spawn rethought about it and finally decided that they were right. "Ok, then. Let's stay a team! But where can we stay and call headquarters?" Spawn said. "I think I can help you out with that...if you can do me a small favor, that is!" Nick Fury announced. Spawn and the others stood up to face him. "Such as?" Spawn stated. "You promise not to leave too big of a mess, then I'm willing to find a place for you to set up your own headquarters. I do believe Mr. Stark wouldn't mind having his old home up and running again for some...heroic business." Nick said. The Dark Avengers were astounded to hear this, if not overjoyed. "Thank you! Thank you!" Morrigan Aesnland said happily.

Much later, the Dark Avengers were brought over towards the ruins of Stark Tower. But they were more than happy to make the much needed reperations to it if they were to have the best headquarters they needed. But while they began to make themselves at home and make reperations, Nick Fury had a private conversation with Ezio in a faraway temple in the Middle East. "I'm glad you could make, Mr. Fury." Ezio said. "I'm glad I could make it too. So...how are they feeling?" Fury replied. Ezio sighed as he shook his head. "As good as they'll ever be!" he said as he removed a curtain.

Fury's eyes widened as he saw Tony Stark in a hot tub with Pepper Pots and their newborn baby. But if that wasn't shocking enough, all the other heroes who were slain were brought back to life being pampered and spoiled! "How in the hell did you-" Fury began. "Ah! That's a secret, mister. But I'm sure everyone will be pleasently surprised to know that their friends are ok, wouldn't you agree?" Ezio said. "I guess so. But I've got another issue at hand...what of that Black Wizard?" Fury said as they walked down a hall. "Let me just say this: Where he's staying, he'll never live to see another light of day. He will remain there until the true end of time, and then he'll be cast into the Lake of Fire along with the Devil and his own minions!" Ezio explained.

Fury nodded his head before shaking his hands. "Thank you. And if there is anything that you ever need help with, let me know. S.H.I.E.L.D. is always more than happy to help a friend in need." Fury said. "I accept your offer, Mr. Fury. But I may not be seen for a while because I've got some...business to attend to. But if you ever need my assisstance, I'll always be there to help you. Until then, may God bless your soul!" Ezio said before walking away.

As Fury walked away to get back into his VTOl, Tony Stark stopped him. "Hey, Fury? Where you going? You just got here; want to try some this?" Tony said as he held up a stick full of meat. "What is that?" Fury asked with a cringe. "I don't know...but whatever it is, it's really good!" Tony replied. "Uh, no thank you. Oh, how long are you planning on staying here?" Fury asked. "Uh, they said about a week or two. Why?" Tony said. "Because I'm afraid your old Stark Towers is no longer yours." Fury said. "Wait, what? Why?!" Tony cried. "Why don't you ask the Dark Avengers? They said to say thank you for letting them have a headquarters of their own." Fury said.

Tony laughed in disbelief before shaking his head. "Well, as long as they keep the place clean...I'm ok with that. But, uh...let me know if they find any of my-" Tony began in a whisper. "Tony, dear? The baby's getting fussy again!" Pepper said. "Oh! Coming!" Tony said as he took off. Fury shook his head before he finally left the place. Until the Marvel Avengers and the others were ready to come back, the Dark Avengers would be sure to keep things in control.

***Well, that's a wrap folks! Hope you enjoyed it...because soon, I'm planning on making a mini series about the Dark Avengers. I hope you all enjoyed this. Till then, peace!* :D**


End file.
